


Stormborn

by vanimia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And somehow Ino became Sasuke's sassy BFF, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Humor, M/M, More gratuitous fluff stories, Naruto is silly, Naruto was the Uzukage, Reincarnation, Romance, Sasuke is a huge dork, Secret Identity, Unconventional Families, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, don't look at me like that, idek anymore this thing has a life of its own
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanimia/pseuds/vanimia
Summary: Des flashs d'un passé inconnu hante Naruto, mêlant chacun ses pas à une ancienne vie qui ne veut plus se contenter de rester dans l'ombre. Il est temps pour le Dieu de la Tempête d'Uzushio de renaître. (L'âme d'une cité est une chose difficile à faucher. Uzushio est toujours consciente et toujours en attente. Et maintenant, avec la renaissance du meilleur de ses Kage, il est est temps pour elle de rappeler ses enfants à la maison.) SasuNaru





	1. Intro: Prelude to the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877970) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Cette fiction n'a pas de bêta pour le moment

_[Prélude : Ce qui précède quelque chose et qui lui sert comme d'entrée et de préparation ; pièce instrumentale ou orchestrale de forme libre servant d'ouverture à une oeuvre vocale (opéra) ou instrumentale]_

Il y avait une voix dans l'esprit de Naruto, enfouie tout juste derrière ses pensées ; elle avait toujours été là.

Lorsqu'il était très jeune, ça avait été plutôt simple de l'ignorer. C'était facile de passer au-dessus, parce qu'elle ne disait pas grand chose et Naruto, de toute façon, ne comprenait pas grand chose non plus lorsqu'elle le faisait. Ainsi, il courait, s'amusait, et ignorait la façon dont les regards noirs des autres étaient toujours dirigés vers lui. C'était simple. Pas vraiment limpide en soi, mais assez pour que cela compte. Il était un enfant, vivant d'abord à l'orphelinat, puis seul, et s'il était un peu plus doué pour faire les corvées et le ménage que les autres enfants, il ne l'associait qu'à l'habitude qu'il en avait, quand il y pensait même un peu.

Mais cette voix lui venait en rêves plus que lorsqu'il était éveillé, et là-bas, il ne s'embêtait pas à la faire taire ou à la pousser dans un coin de son esprit, parce que ses rêves étaient _merveilleux_. Il y avait une île sous le soleil tapant de l'été, une cité entourée par la mer, avec ses eaux azur tout autour. Un village de nacre, de rouge et d'un doré étincelant construit en terrasse remontant depuis le bord de l'océan jusqu'en haut des collines surplombant l'étendu d'eau.

Il rêvait souvent qu'il y était. Il rêvait qu'il marchait dans ces rues, les parcourant à toutes jambes avec les autres enfants de son âge, s'élançant à travers la foule de civils et esquivant les groupes de shinobi portant un symbole dont il ne connaissait pas la signification, même s'il lui semblait douloureusement et terriblement familier ; mêlé de regrets. Les enfants couraient et il les suivait, les _guidait_ , même, la plupart du temps, et au lieu des chevelures brunes ou noires qu'on trouvait communément à Konoha, celles autour de lui étaient rouges ou blondes, ou bien même de plus étranges couleurs encore.

Et ils _souriaient_ , ces gens-là. Ils souriaient et riaient en direction de Naruto, ébouriffaient ses cheveux et le saluaient, et c'était une chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée à Konoha. Naruto se retrouvait à leur sourire en retour sans la moindre peur ou hésitation, répondant à leurs saluts et à leurs rires avec les siens. Et il courait et jouait avec les autres enfants - ses _amis_ , chose qu'il n'avait pas à Konoha - depuis le moment où le soleil se levait jusqu'à celui où il se couchait, puis il revenait finalement vers un énorme et imposant bâtiment qui sortait du sol tel un palace.

Il y avait d'autres enfants là-bas, certains ses amis, d'autres de simples connaissances, et ils mangeaient tous ensemble autour d'une longue table croulant sous la nourriture. Des hommes et des femmes vêtus d'uniformes aux couleurs vives les surveillaient, riaient et jouaient avec eux, et Naruto comprit _au fond_ que, ici aussi, c'était un orphelinat, mais c'était très différent de celui que lui connaissait : plus rayonnant, plus propre et plus joyeux, avec des shinobi en guise de gardiens au lieu de civils.

Ainsi donc, Naruto rêvait de rires, d'amitié et de personnes qui se glissaient dans son cœur et qui s'y établissaient, devenant aussi précieuses que l'air qu'il respirait et plus chères encore.

Puis, il se réveillait dans son appartement vide un peu trop grand pour lui, se réveillait pour des regards froids et indifférents et des sombres murmures lorsque son dos était tourné, se réveillait pour des enfants qui l'évitaient et des parents qui tiraient leurs familles loin de lui, et ça…

Ça faisait mal. Ça pinçait, ça déchirait, et ça le faisait souffrir, mais Naruto ne pensait pas que c'était quelque chose sur lequel on pouvait simplement mettre un bandage pour que cela guérisse.

Alors, il courait et riait quand même, un écho à ses rêves éclatants et magnifiques amené dans la lumière froide et morne de la réalité. Il prétendait avoir des amis et jouait des farces, puis se remettait à courir en tentant de ne pas écouter la voix qui pulsait dans son crâne et lui murmurait _pas la maison pas la maison pas la maison va t'en va t'en va t'en revient à la maison et trouve le vrai bonheur._

Yeux froids, cœurs de pierre et solitude encore plus glaciale, dans sa réalité.

Joie, gentillesse et confort, dans ses rêves.

Parfois, Naruto se demandait pourquoi il se réveillait encore.

(Il dépérissait petit à petit, et absolument tout le monde s'en fichait.)

 

Pourtant, ensuite, quelqu'un se préoccupa _enfin_ de lui, et ça alla un peu mieux. L'Académie était plaisante et Iruka-sensei, meilleur encore. Les gens là-bas ne murmuraient pas tant, même si certains continuaient de lui jeter des regards noirs, et Iruka-sensei, au moins, les traitaient tous de la même manière. Certains des autres enfants n'étaient pas méfiants de lui, aussi, et leurs parents semblaient s'en ficher, tout du moins tant qu'ils ne passaient pas trop de temps ensemble.

Mais c'était pire aussi, car la voix dans sa tête était plus vive là-bas, lorsqu'il tentait d'écouter les leçons des professeurs. Les cours seuls étaient suffisants pour le rendre fou, car, tandis que le professeur parlait d'une chose, la voix emplissait sa tête d'autres choses, des tonnes et des tonnes d'informations jusqu'à ce que le crâne de Naruto lui fasse mal et qu'il ne puisse plus se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il était toujours distrait par la voix qu'il écoutait à la place de celle de leur instructeur Chûnin, et ils lui grognaient et aboyaient dessus pour ça, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment de sa faute. La voix était tout simplement plus intéressante la plupart du temps, plus facile à comprendre aussi, comme s'il se _souvenait_ au lieu _d'apprendre_.

 _Chakra_ , avait dit quelqu'un et un instant plus tard, la tête de Naruto s'était remplie de techniques élémentaires, de cercles, de classifications de puissance basées sur le rang, et de théories pour débutant sur le sujet, et…

Au milieu de son tri entre toutes ces informations, il manqua ce que le professeur était en train de dire et cela lui valu un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

Ils firent un test théorique de taijutsu, et Naruto observa les questions et se souvint subitement de centaines de différents styles et de leurs katas respectifs, de la façon la plus appropriées des les utiliser selon la situation, de l'histoire derrière chaque séquence, et…

Il rendit une page presque blanche, avec une série de bonshommes en pleine action gribouillées sur les bords de la feuille. (Les professeurs, n'étant pas familiers avec le style qu'ils représentaient, ne remarquèrent pas que c'était en fait des katas de rang A d'un village perdu quelques dizaines d'années auparavant, et lui mirent un zéro en secouant la tête.)

("Intelligent," indiqua avec réticence un instructeur à Sarutobi lorsqu'il le lui demanda. "Correctement instruit, je pense. Il en sait certainement plus que d'autres du même âge, mais il est paresseux. Il ne s'applique pas."

Sarutobi, trop occupé pour être plus qu'une figure paternelle distante, soupira et se frotta les yeux. Minato était un génie après tout, alors, ce ne serait pas une surprise que son fils ait au moins une part de son intelligence. Néanmoins, Naruto n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant pour le moment, encore à cent lieues de se douter de ce qu'il était, de ce qu'il _pourrait_ être, et Sarutobi n'était certainement pas celui qui allait le forcer dans cette direction. Laissons le garçon avoir une enfance aussi normale que possible tant qu'il en était encore capable. Quoi qu'il arrive, il deviendra un shinobi, alors, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'elle serait plus courte que d'autres de toute façon.)

Les classes sur le scellement étaient les pires d'entre toutes. Naruto écouta seulement les trois première fois, simplement parce que la voix au fond de son esprit grognait à chaque fois _non non non ce n'est pas correct ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche qu'est-ce que tu racontes espèce d'idiot_ , et que le besoin de le dire à voix haute était presque irrésistible. Et, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec les personnes qui n'appartenaient pas à ses doux songes, Naruto avait déjà bien conscience que son opinion n'était pas la bienvenue chez son professeur, alors, à la place, il détourna les yeux, planifia ses futures frasques et se concentra sur d'autres choses.

Il était inutile de préciser qu'il avait également raté cette unité-ci.

Le lancer de kunai et de shuriken lui venait plutôt facilement, parce que c'était simple - il écoutait la voix, et se reposait sur les heures qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner autant dans la vraie vie que dans ses rêves. Mais aussi sur la compréhension qu'il avait de son propre corps, chose qu'il tenait de l'entraînement dans ses rêves-souvenirs. Il avait un talent particulier pour le lancer de senbon, aussi. Une précision presque déroutante pour un garçon d'à peine douze ans qui lui permettait de toucher le centre de la cible à chaque fois. C'était mieux comme ça, parce que même s'il y avait une posture de base à adopter, tout le monde était différent et lançait un peu différemment, donc Iruka-sensei ne le reprit pas sur la sienne. En fait, Iruka-sensei lui sourit même, et tendit la main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux avant de dire "Bien joué" avec tant de chaleur que Naruto en resta pétrifié sur place, pas habitué à entendre ce genre de chose ailleurs que dans ses rêves.

Il sourit en retour, d'un large sourire éclatant et enchanté, et pensa : _précieux_.

 

Il fila entre les rues lumineuses du marché coloré abondant de personnes, le poids d'un hitai-ate sur son front et l'odeur de l'océan dans le nez. Ses mèches blondes flottaient au-dessus de ses épaules, l'attache perdue quelque part entre ici et les logements dédiés aux shinobi dans lesquels il résidait. Une femme aux cheveux rouges se mit à rire lorsqu'il passa devant elle en courant, et elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

– Arashi-kun ! l'appela-t-elle. Attends, attends un peu, tu n'iras nul part avec tes cheveux dans la figure comme ça !

Naruto - ou Arashi, peut-être même les deux - trébucha avant de s'arrêter, puis se retourna vers elle avec un large sourire au visage et contourna son stand sur lequel était exposé divers superbes parures pour cheveux.

– Merci, Mio-san, dit-il consciencieusement.

Elle était grande et sublime avec des doigts calleux usés par les kunai, et ses cheveux brillants étaient rassemblés en un noeud soigné. Elle claqua la langue en le faisant s'approcher.

– C'est normal, Arashi-kun, dit-elle, ses yeux bleus étincelants alors qu'elle sortit un peigne et le passa dans ses cheveux. Tu es en retard aujourd'hui ? Tu as mangé ?

– Non, Mio-san. Saehara-sensei nous a donné notre matinée, et j'ai déjà mangé à la maison.

Mio n'était pas sa mère, simplement une parente distante - sa cousine, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle prétendait, néanmoins le clan Uzumaki était assez large pour qu'il soit possible qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment apparentés - mais elle agissait comme telle, et Naruto, qui recevait le même traitement de la majorité des personnes dans les rues du village, avait depuis longtemps appris à ne plus protester.

Il le fit quand même lorsqu'elle s'empara d'une paire de pics à cheveux aux embouts aussi pointus que des aiguilles parés d'une ficelle à laquelle des clochettes dorées étaient accrochées.

– Mio-san, je n'ai pas d'argent pour ça, et vous ne pouvez pas…

– Tais-toi donc, dit-elle affectueusement en relevant ses cheveux en une torsade et en y glissant les accessoires pour maintenir le tout. Les clochettes sonnèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts dessus. Ce sont les miennes, donc j'en fais ce qui me plait. En plus, ce sont de bonnes armes de dernier recours pour un shinobi, non ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, tapotant ses propres ornements, et Naruto s'empourpra et sourit en retour.

– Merci, Mio-san, dit-il en levant la main pour toucher la fine ficelle. Le son que cela produisit fut doux, gai et agréable, et lui rappelait sa voix à elle. Il y avait tant de personnes dans ce monde imaginaire qui lui étaient précieuses, tant de coeurs connectés au sien que cela représentait pratiquement la cité entière. De toute son âme, il les aimait, aimait cet endroit, si différent du monde réel.

Mio lui sourit en plaçant une main sur sa tête.

– N'importe quoi pour notre futur Uzukage, déclara-t-elle et même si ses mots étaient amusés, ils ne portaient aucune condescendance. Optimiste, peut-être, et pour Naruto qui était habitué aux moqueries et à la dérision dès qu'il parlait de ses projets à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Hokage-jiji ou Iruka-sensei, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait jamais entendue.

– Arashi ! cria une autre voix, s'élevant au-dessus du chahut du marché en ce début de matinée. Naruto se tourna automatiquement - il avait vécu chaque nuit dans ce monde imaginaire depuis aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, alors maintenant, ce nom était autant le sien que l'était 'Naruto'.

Il aperçut une rare tête brune serpentant et se mêlant à la foule approcher rapidement et quelques instants plus tard, un garçon de son âge esquiva deux hommes portant une caisse et s'accrocha au bras de Naruto avec un sourire aux lèvres.

– Arashi, te voilà ! Tu es en retard ! s'exclama-t-il. Viens, allons-y !

– Kagami ! protesta Naruto en laissant son meilleur ami le traîner derrière lui dans un rire. Il salua d'un geste de la main Mio qui les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire indulgent. Kagami, tu ne m'avais pas dit à quelle heure nous devions nous voir ! Comment étais-je censé deviner ?

Kagami roula ses yeux sombres.

– Les matches commencent à huit heures, contra-t-il. Tu ne veux pas tous les voir ? Et, en tant que l'élève prodige de la nièce du Nidaime Uzukage, n'es-tu donc pas capable de trouver par toi-même le programme de l'examen des Jônin ?

Naruto étouffa son envie de rouler les yeux à son tour, alors même qu'il se mettait à courir avec Kagami, celui-ci toujours accroché à son coude. Il fit un geste de salutation en direction d'un homme aux cheveux blancs vendant du pain, puis à une paire de kunoichi aux cheveux bleus se tenant à la porte ouest du marché qui se mirent à rire en les voyant se précipiter.

– Et, en tant que le fils du plus grand ambassadeur et diplomate du clan Uchiha, ne sais-tu donc pas agir de façon plus respectable ? répliqua-t-il. Il évita une dame portant un panier de fleurs, prit son élan et sauta sur les toits en tuiles au-dessus d'eux.

L'instant suivant, l'Uchiha le rejoignit, l'air légèrement mécontent.

– Ce que mon père ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, marmonna-t-il, mais ses sombres pensées disparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Naruto pressa le pas, se dirigeant vers l'arène qui se trouvait près du mur sud où il pouvait sentir le chakra enfler et s'élever comme une marée.

Il rièrent en courant côte à côte, bondissant au-dessus des trous et glissant sur les parois inclinées, pimentant leur course d'autant de figures acrobatiques que possible. Kagami vivait au village depuis trois ans maintenant, et chacune d'entre elles avait été passé en tant que son meilleur ami. Naruto avait d'autres amis, bien sûr, mais aucun avec qui il partageait cette proximité, cet esprit de compétition et ce besoin de devenir plus fort. Des rivaux, c'était ce qu'ils étaient, des rivaux et des meilleurs amis, et tout ce qui se trouvait entre les deux.

(Parfois, dans le monde réel, Naruto jetait un regard en biais à travers la salle de classe en direction du garçon morne vêtu du bleu Uchiha, le symbole de son clan fièrement étalé dans son dos, et il… regrettait. Parce que Kagami est.. - était ? - tellement radieux et plein de vie, et en comparaison, Sasuke était juste monotone. Plat et sinistre, et cela rappelait à Naruto les différences entre ses rêves et sa réalité, entre la cité chatoyante au bord de mer et Konoha au milieu de sa forêt. Cela lui faisait penser à la manière dont il avait l'habitude d'avoir des personnes précieuses à son cœur, beaucoup, beaucoup d'entre elles, pour se réveiller ensuite et se rendre compte que seules deux existaient vraiment.)

 

Lorsque la remise des diplômes arriva enfin et que l'examen fut tenu, Naruto leva les mains pour créer un clone, et mécaniquement, commença à faire les mûdras pour un clone de sa propre création, celui qu'il s'était entraîné à faire ce matin même dans ses songes. Le Vent et l'Eau entrelacés ensemble, durable lorsque invoqué, et explosif lorsque relâché. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment qu'il se rappela de là où il se trouvait et réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur jutsu a utiliser dans une classe fermée, et chercha à se rattraper.

 _Un désastre_ , songea-t-il en observant la chose horrible et déformée qu'il venait d'invoquer. Et pour empirer les choses, Iruka-sensei, se mit à lui crier dessus, et une fois de plus, il échoua, échoua comme les deux fois précédentes, parce qu'il choisissait _toujours_ par défaut ses Clones Houleux et devait toujours se corriger au dernier moment, ou alors il se retrouvait submergé devant le test écrit, ou encore parce qu'il écrivait quelque chose qu'il savait être correct mais qui ne correspondait pas à ce qui était dit en cours.

Le regard désappointé d'Iruka-sensei lui brisa le cœur.

 _Le seul à avoir été recalé_ , murmurèrent les parents en venant récupérer leurs enfants, à voix basse, mais pas assez bas.

_C'est bien fait pour lui. Tu imaginerais ce qui se passerait s'il devenait un ninja lui aussi ? C'est bien le garçon qui…_

_Chut, tais-toi ! On ne doit pas en parler._

Naruto ramena sa paire de lunettes un peu plus bas et tenta de se rappeler du dîner qu'il avait partagé avec Iruka-sensei la veille et de la gentillesse gauche de l'homme. Il essaya de ne pas compter les minutes jusqu'au moment où il serait autorisé à rentrer à la maison, à se mettre dans son lit et à rêver d'un autre monde où chacun était précieux à ses yeux.

_N'empêche que, cette fois, j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir mon diplôme._

_Alors_ , dit Mizuki avec un sourire, _il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

 _Ne lui fais pas confiance_ , murmura la voix dans sa tête, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il l'étouffa et l'occulta complètement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre du tout.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans ses rêves toute sa vie après tout.

(Mais ce soir-là, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux l'espace d'une simple minute avant de voler le rouleau, il rêva qu'il était Genin avec un symbole étrange mais pourtant familier inscrit sur son hitai-ate, rêva d'un sensei Jônin lui souriant et le traitant de petit génie en ébouriffant ses cheveux, d'un garçon et d'une fille s'entraînant avec lui, grandissant à ses côtés, et qui le poussaient à avancer toujours plus loin, tout comme il le faisait avec eux.

Naruto se reprit, les joues trempées et une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, et même si la voix était silencieuse, cela ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. _Je veux ça_ , songea-t-il avant de vivement repousser cette pensée au loin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de vouloir des choses entièrement hors de sa portée.)

 

Il rêvait dans un désordre total, parfois, mais il s'agissait habituellement de brefs flashs, de moments, ici et là. Il rêvait de regarder dans le miroir et de contempler un homme d'âge adulte lui renvoyant son regard, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds portant des robes bleu pâle et une paire d'ornements dans les cheveux avec des clochettes dorées. Il rêvait d'une femme aux cheveux rouges rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval et avec des lunettes, agitant son doigt vers lui, l'amusement brillant dans ses yeux. Il rêvait d'années de combats et d'années passées à inventer des jutsu dont il se rappelait lorsqu'il se réveillait.

Il ne les utilisait pas en classe, n'essayait même pas, puisque, ce n'était qu'un rêve, pas vrai ? Juste… son imagination.

(Mais des fois, Naruto n'en était pas aussi certain, parce qu'il rêvait d'être cet homme-là et d'aller à des réunions où les gens s'inclinaient en souriant, murmurant "Sandaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi", rêvait avoir lu une lettre portant le sceau du nouvellement nommé Hokage, signé du nom Sarutobi Hiruzen. Il rêvait de rumeurs d'une guerre en approche, puis de la guerre en question, rêvait de marcher sur la mer comme sur la terre ferme, chacun de ses pas réguliers alors même qu'une flotte de bateaux assombrissaient l'horizon.

Le _Dieu de la Tempête d'Uzushio_ , ils l'appelèrent lorsqu'il fit appel au vent et aux vagues pour décimer une armée entière. Et il l'acclamèrent lorsqu'il revint d'un pas tout aussi mesuré, posant à peine un pied sur le rivage avant qu'une femme avec des cheveux rouges et une queue-de-cheval ne se précipite vers lui pour fermement l'enlacer. Il eut à peine le temps de s'en remettre que Kagami se faisait déjà un chemin à travers la foule qui s'était rassemblée pour lui envoyer son poing sur l'épaule avant de l'envelopper de ses bras et de l'attirer vers lui.

– Idiot, s'exclama son meilleur ami, et Naruto se mit à rire alors même qu'il l'enlaçait en retour, alors même qu'il tentait d'oublier les cris qui avaient résonnés lorsqu'il avait mis cette flotte en pièces.

– En tant que qu'éminent et fidèle diplomate du Sandaime Hokage, ne devrais-tu parler au Uzukage d'une autre façon ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Kagami renifla, tout autant amusé.

– En tant que bien-aimé et vénéré Sandaime Uzukage, ne devrais-tu pas savoir qu'il est plus que temps d'arrêter de prendre des risques idiots ? rétorqua-t-il. Uzushio a une barrière de protection entièrement constituée de sceaux pour une bonne raison, si je ne m'abuse. Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu laisser Kiri simplement…

– S'écraser contre la barrière ? termina Naruto à sa place, et, bien sûr, il voyait bien les sceaux dont parlait Kagami. Ils étaient minutieux et complexes, insufflés du sang de chaque famille de shinobi du village. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et rencontra les yeux sombres du Uchiha, ses propres yeux fermes et immuables. Non. Uzushio n'est pas prête à résister à un siège. Je _ne_ les laisserais _pas_ s'approcher. Pas des miens.

Dans un soupir usé et éprouvé, Kagami le laissa partir et secoua la tête, roulant des yeux juste brièvement.

– D'accord, dit-il. Mais si Kiri tente quoi que ce soit contre Uzushio…

Naruto hocha la tête, des plans se formant déjà dans son esprit, avec une ligne de conduite à tenir et les résultats les plus plausibles avec telle ou telle stratégie. Ce n'était pas l'heure pour son impulsivité habituelle, pas lorsqu'un village entier dépendait de lui.

– Nous aurons besoin de Konoha, convint-il, sachant parfaitement ce que son ami s'apprêtait à dire. Et nous devrons agir rapidement. L'emplacement d'Uzushio est avantageux pour sa défense, mais nous sommes aussi coupés de toute aide éventuelle, ici.

– Je peux être parti dans la matinée, offrit Kagami en serrant souplement le poignet de Naruto, son regard plongeant dans le sien. Quatre jours pour se rendre à Konoha, puis quatre autres pour revenir, et probablement une semaine entre les deux pour rassembler nos forces et négocier. Vous pourrez tenir jusque-là ?

– Uzushio ne tombera pas si facilement, répondit Naruto, tordant sa main pour entremêler leurs doigts et les lui serrer légèrement d'une manière qu'il voulait rassurante. Si ça tourne mal, je laisserai Kiri s'épuiser contre la barrière, puis j'enverrai mes Jônin remettre un peu d'ordre.

– Nous apprécierons cette chance de pouvoir nous bouger les fesses pour couvrir vos restes, Uzukage-kun, intervint Ookami Shunka, souriant alors qu'elle approchait. Elle était son Sous-Commandant Jônin et venait d'un des plus petits clans d'Uzushio. Elle portait un rouleau qu'elle agita dans sa direction. J'ai la liste de tous les Jônin disponibles et prêts à se battre. Dois-je commencer à dresser des escouades ?

Naruto acquiesça en roulant les yeux dans sa direction.

– J'ai entendu dire, dit-il sèchement, que les autres Kage recevaient du _respect_ de la part de leurs subordonnés. N'est-ce pas une idée originale, Shunka-san ?

La kunoichi aux cheveux argentés lui lança un sourire effronté.

– Nous vous respectons, Uzukage-sama. Chacun d'entre nous. mais nous vous aimons également, ce qui pardonne notre insolence, de temps à autre. Vous êtes comme un petit-frère pour la moitié nos forces, et un grand-frère pour le reste d'entre nous. Il faut vous y faire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle tapa sa tête à l'aide du rouleau, puis tourna les talons avec un geste vague de la main, déambulant à travers la foule.

Naruto soupira et massa ses tempes contre la migraine qui menaçait de se former.

– J'aurais dû devenir pêcheur, déplora-t-il. On me respecterait certainement plus comme ça.

Kagami renifla, amusé.

– Jamais, promit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Naruto et ramenant leurs têtes côte à côte affectueusement. On s'en prendrait tout autant à toi. Peut-être même plus, parce que tu ferais un _terrible_ pêcheur.

Malgré ça, il sourit, et même s'il y avait des morceaux de bois commençant à dériver avec le courant, du bois, des voiles, des bouts de tissus et une brève touche de rouge, Naruto sourit en retour.)


	2. Intro: Traitor's Exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a quelques différences avec le canon dans les extraits qui sont repris de l'intrigue originale.
> 
> Il existe une playlist pour cette histoire créée par l'auteure originale. Elle se trouve sur 8tracks et se nomme Stormborn: Songs for Uzushio (par blackkatmagic)

_[Exposition : Début d'une œuvre ou partie d'œuvre de musique classique dont la structure formelle est la forme sonate ; section dans laquelle le thème ou les différents éléments thématiques sont présentés.]_

– Il y a douze ans… tu connais bien sûr l'histoire du scellement du démon à neuf queues, pas vrai ?

Naruto n'avait que douze ans, n'était qu'un élève, et un pas très doué en plus de ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne connaissait pas cette histoire.

Ce concernant, la voix n'était d'aucune aide. Naruto l'avait remarqué : elle gardait le silence dès que les conversations se tournaient vers les quelques années de sa propre existence. C'est pourquoi il s'arrêta lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer ces mots et toisa Mizuki avec méfiance. Il connaissait la technique du Multiclonage à présent, ce qui était légèrement rassurant, et même s'il n'avait pas autant d'affinités avec ces clones-ci qu'il en avait avec ses Clones Houleux, c'était quand même un atout en réserve pour lui.

Pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin d'en avoir un, songea-t-il en observant Mizuki se moquer, se railler de lui et se donner des airs. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure pour déterminer ses chances de réussite. Heureusement pour lui, elles étaient plutôt bonnes.

(Naruto pensait peut-être que ce n'était que des rêves, écartait peut-être une bonne partie de ce qu'il y apprenait, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'apprenait quand même. Il n'était peut-être qu'un Genin, mais dissimulé derrière ses pensées quotidiennes, le savoir d'un Kage dormait, attendant simplement d'être mandé. Un grand Kage parmi ses pairs, et Naruto, Genin ou non, avait tout de même vécu deux vies. L'une le jour en tant que paria et petit plaisantin du village, et l'autre la nuit comme petit génie et enfant aimé par ses semblables bien qu'il ne soit toujours qu'un orphelin, une grande bouche et un mioche impulsif. Et enfin, il y avait les flashs, les bribes du temps où il était Uzukage, fort et fier. Deux vies, qui se chevauchaient et s'entremêlaient, et, même si ce n'était que des songes, ceux-ci avaient toujours un impact, une influence. Et tout ça était suffisant pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté.)

Mizuki lui rit au nez, reniflant avec jubilation et dit :

– Ce serment défend quiconque de te révéler que tu es en réalité l'esprit du démon renard à neuf queues.

_Mito-sama_ , songea Naruto aussitôt, et pour une fois, il n'arriva pas à déceler si cette pensée venait de lui ou d'Arashi. Peut-être n'y avait-il aucune différence entre eux après tout. De simples souvenirs les unissaient, et celui-ci en particulier…

_Jinchuuriki_ , se rappela-t-il, et tout d'un coup, tout prit son sens. Tout ce à propos de quoi il s'était un jour posé des question, et plus encore. Tous les coups d’œil en biais, les murmures, les enfants qu'on prenait par la main pour les éloigner de lui. Tous les regards froids et les regards noirs, ainsi que tous ces petits actes de cruauté qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment comprendre. Le mot résonnait dans sa tête comme le son d'une cloche, comme celle qui carillonnaient dans tout Uzushio pour indiquer l'heure. Et sûrement, sûrement, si cela était vrai - puisqu'il connaissait ce mot ' _jinchuuriki_ ', le connaissait aussi bien qu'il connaissait le nom 'Mito' et comprenait tout ce que cela représentait, tout ce que cela impliquait - alors, peut-être que tout le reste était véridique également.

La pensée même que ça pourrait être le cas était… à couper le souffle.

( _J'ai tué_ , pensa-t-il dans une terreur sourde et accablée en se souvenant des corps portés par les vagues, le sang teintant la mer alors même que des nuages orageux se rassemblaient et que l'océan prenait vie à la moindre de ses commandes. _Je les ai tous tués. Je n'ai jamais tué personne, mais j'ai aussi décimé une armée entière. Qu'est-que cela fait de moi ?_ )

Puis, ensuite, Iruka se retrouva devant lui, saignant, blessé, mourant, et tout ce à quoi Naruto pu penser fut : _C'est la personne qui compte vraiment. Cette personne est tout pour moi. Je les ai déjà tous perdus dans ce monde imaginaire puisqu'ils ne sont jamais présents lorsque je me réveille, alors je ne laisserai personne me prendre à son tour Iruka-sensei._

Il jeta un dernier regard rapide en direction du visage d'Iruka, puis se mit en position et s'élança. Il lui fallait s'éloigner loin, très loin, pour trouver ensuite une opportunité d'engager le combat. S'il ressortait vivant de cet affrontement, il se promit de s'exercer dans la réalité sur tous les jutsu qu'il avait appris dans le monde des rêves, peu importe le nombre de personnes qui étaient tombées sous leurs coups. Il s'entraînerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui sortent littéralement par les oreilles, ainsi, on ne le prendrait plus jamais au dépourvu comme c'était le cas maintenant. Plus jamais il ne risquerait à nouveau de perdre une personne chère à son cœur. Jamais. Pas comme c'était arrivé dans ses rêves : de part les épées, le feu et le sang, et Naruto, éloigné du front et acculé, fauché par la traîtrise et la barbarie.

_Plus jamais_ , se promit-il avant de se mettre à courir.

Mizuki le poursuivit, poursuivit Iruka jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin son erreur, puis…

– Tu as raison, dit Iruka, et Naruto se pétrifia sur place, le froid l'envahissant.

Néanmoins, Iruka plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Mizuki, l'air entêté et continua :

– L'esprit du renard ferait sûrement ce que tu dis, mais certainement pas Naruto. C'est un garçon honnête, l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école. Il travaille vraiment très dur pour y arriver. Il y met tout son cœur, parfois sans réfléchir, pourtant personne ne le reconnaît à sa juste valeur. Mais par contre... il sait très bien ce qu'est la souffrance humaine. _Il n'a rien à voir avec l'esprit du renard._

Une simple personne l'acceptant lui, une seule parmi tout un village le voyant, mais…

N'était-ce pas déjà suffisant ?

Il envoya un de ces coups de pied qu'il avait pratiqué avec Kagami à tellement de reprises que ceux-ci étaient pratiquement gravés dans sa mémoire musculaire, fit rouler le shuriken fûma des mains de Mizuki et mit l'homme à terre. Naruto se tint au-dessus de lui, le regardant depuis sa position.

– Je te préviens, si tu lèves la main sur Iruka-sensei, je vais te tuer, dit-il vicieusement.

Et peut-être que c'était Arashi qui parlait, même si les murmures dans sa tête étaient silencieux, ou peut-être que c'était tout simplement Naruto, ou peut-être encore qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de différence entre eux deux.

Naruto leva les mains, ses doigts formant des mûdras aussi familiers qu'étrangers et son corps se scinda en deux. Le clone recula jusqu'à se retrouver devant Iruka tandis que l'original se mit à genoux et heurta ses mains sur le sol.

– _Suiton - Déflagration Orageuse_ , gronda-t-il et il sentit le chakra se soulever comme une vague.

La cascade qui s'éleva autour et derrière lui avant s'élança sur Mizuki, ne lui laissant aucune chance d'esquiver. Seul Naruto, son invocateur, et Iruka, étendu derrière le Clone Houleux, furent à l'abri.

Lorsque la scène s'éclaira, et que l'eau reprit la forme de chakra et fut absorbée par la terre, Naruto se remit sur ses pieds, et évalua le résultat. Mizuki était complètement immobile sur le sol, mais depuis cette distance, Naruto n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il respirait encore ou non. Une part de lui - celle qui se souvenait de la guerre, des corps et du sang le long du courant - espérait qu'il l'était, et le reste de sa personne - qui pensait aux êtres qui comptaient vraiment pour lui et à Iruka qui avait été incapable de se défendre contre son attaque - s'en fichait royalement.

– Iruka-sensei, est-ce que ça va ? demanda le clone en tendant sa main vers le Chûnin.

Iruka cligna des yeux incrédules dans sa direction et hocha doucement la tête. Il la prit, laissant le clone le remettre debout et observa ledit clone lui offrir un sourire et un salut vague avant de s'accrocher à un arbre et se jeter dans les airs. Une ondulation de chakra, une pensée et Naruto tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le clone s'élever au-dessus de la cime des arbres et exploser dans une surtension d'eau et d'air. Cela devrait au moins pouvoir gagner l'attention de ceux partis à sa recherche, si la déferlante plus tôt n'avait déjà pas fait le travail.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'approcha et contrôla l'état de Mizuki, qui respirait encore, si ce n'était d'une manière légèrement erratique. Il grimaça brièvement. La technique qu'il avait utilisée était un jutsu de rang A que le Uzukage avait pour habitude d'utiliser dans ses combats, or, ici, elle était pour le moins exagérée étant donné que son adversaire était un enseignant _Chûnin_ de l'Académie.

– Oups, murmura-t-il sans se laisser abattre. Il tomba à genoux et ligota les mains et les pieds de Mizuki avec ses propres fils conducteurs.

Iruka l'observa faire, ses yeux sombres dégageant énormément de chaleur et, lorsque Naruto en eut terminé, il l'appela d'une voix douce.

– Naruto, approche. Viens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

L'hitai-ate était un poids familier sur son crâne, le tissu légèrement réchauffé par la chaleur corporelle de son professeur, était un peu abîmé, mais c'était aussi ce qui le rendait encore plus précieux à ses yeux. Naruto leva le bras et l'effleura, traçant de ses doigts la feuille stylisée gravée en son centre, et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas la spirale qu'il s'attendait presque à sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts, mais…

Ça allait quand même, car il n'y avait aucune vie, aucun point dans le temps où il n'était pas un shinobi. Pas un seul instant où il n'avait pas le pouvoir de protéger ceux qui comptait pour lui comme il l'avait fait ce soir.

Ce ne serait jamais le cas, et, mieux encore, ce ne le serait plus à partir d'aujourd'hui.

(Et s'il devait abréger des vies pour se faire, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Il n'apprécierait jamais l'acte en soi, n'accepterait jamais de s'y résoudre si toutes ses possibilités n'étaient pas épuisées, mais…

Il se souvenait des soldats aux portes du village, des civils massacrés à même les rues et du sang coulant le long des gouttières. Il se rappelait de sa population à la merci de l'envahisseur sans pitié, et il avait conscience de ce qu'il devrait sacrifier.

_Puisqu'ils sont si précieux, je ferai tout ce que ça m'en coûtera pour les protéger._ )

 

– Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda Iruka plus tard lorsqu'ils furent installés chez Ichiraku, des bols de nouilles devant d'eux. Ce jutsu… ce n'était pas un kinjutsu, pas vrai ? Comment est-ce que tu le connaissais ?

Naruto ne se figea pas vraiment, mais ce fut tout comme.

– Je l'ai lu dans un rouleau à la bibliothèque, mentit-il à moitié dans une bouchée de ramen, espérant déguiser la façon dont sa voix voulait osciller. C'était un peu près vrai - il l'avait lu en tant qu'Arashi, et le rouleau en question provenait de la bibliothèque personnelle de Saehara-sensei. Mais je ne l'avais jamais essayé avant. Et, ensuite, il y a eu ce rouleau des techniques interdites avec tous ces jutsu que j'ai testé… et après ça, je pense que mon contrôle sur le chakra est devenu assez bon pour le tenter.

Iruka le dévisagea pendant un long moment, débattant sans doute de quelque chose intérieurement.

– Et ce clone ? Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille auparavant, Naruto.

Il lui sourit en entendant ça, d'un sourire large et fier, puisque Naruto ou Arashi, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Le Clone Houleux lui appartenait, intégralement et exclusivement, car jamais personne n'avait réussi à faire quelque chose de similaire.

– C'est moi qui l'aie inventée ! C'est pas énorme ça ? Mais à chaque fois que vous me demandiez que je fasse un clone en classe, je voulais à toujours faire celui-là, et comme il explose, je me souvenais à la dernière minute que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Du coup, j'échouais tout le temps.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais Iruka lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui sourit en leur commandant une autre tournée de ramen. Naruto supposa que le sujet était clos et que la curiosité d'Iruka était enfin satisfaite.

(– Sa propre création ? murmura l'Hokage dans sa pipe.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas sur Iruka mais sur le portrait de son successeur accroché au mur.

– Un tout nouveau genre de clone… c'est plutôt impressionnant pour un garçon de douze ans. Et il a réussi à exécuter une technique de rang A sans même l'avoir pratiqué auparavant. Hm. Peut-être qu'il est bien le fils de son père, finalement.

– Je ne comprends pas, fit Iruka l'air impuissant en écartant ses mains. J'ai vérifié tout son travail des années précédentes de l'Académie et c'est vraiment… étrange. Il y a des choses comme le lancer de kunai, de shuriken ou de senbon où il est vraiment doué. Et dans certaines évaluations, les questions les plus dures sont correctement remplies alors que les plus faciles sont laissées sans réponse. Je… je pensais qu'il avait une manière kinesthésique d'apprendre ou quelque chose comme ça, mais…

Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.

– Je ne sais pas, Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre son dossier, réfléchissant à la situation. Naruto avait apparemment hérité du contrôle du chakra de son père et des larges réserves de sa mère : une formidable combinaison. Il y avait une sorte de génie là-dedans, aussi, pour être capable d'utiliser un jutsu de rang A après l'avoir simplement vu sur un rouleau.

Mais il fallait aussi se rappeler que Naruto avait raté l'examen trois fois de suite et ne l'avait passé cette fois-ci qu'en considérant les circonstances atténuantes. Le tout était… déroutant.

Peut-être était-ce l'influence du renard qui passait au travers du sceau, mais au vu des actes du garçon cette nuit-ci et de sa défense à toute épreuve du seul professeur à l'avoir jamais accepté, Sarutobi ne pensait pas que c'était le cas.

– Je te remercie, Iruka, dit-il en étirant ses mots. Rentre chez toi et repose toi. Tu l'as bien mérité après ce qui s'est passé hier.

Il ne regarda pas le Chûnin s'en aller, mais retourna à son observation du portrait de Minato, l'air penseur et légèrement triste.

– Je me demande, murmura-t-il dans l'air ambiant. Je me demande à quel point cet enfant te ressemble, Minato. Plus que je ne le suspectais, sans le moindre doute.

Très peu en vérité. Naruto est et sera toujours bien plus l'enfant de sa mère.)

.

Au final, ce fut Kakashi qui lui fournit l'idée ainsi que la preuve dont il avait besoin, aussi involontaire que ce soit. Ils se trouvaient devant le mémorial, observant les noms alors que leur éventuel sensei s'éloignait et que Sakura et Sasuke le regardaient partir.

Mais Naruto, lui, n'en faisait rien. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les lignes nettement gravées, sur ces noms soigneusement imprimés dans la pierre. Sur un nom en particulier qui paraissait pour lui être un déchirement au cœur rien que de le regarder.

_Uchiha Kagami_ , était-il écrit, et tout ce que Naruto put voir pendant ce court instant qui lui sembla interminable fut ces cheveux noirs coupés à hauteur du menton, ces yeux sombres et cette éternelle pointe d'amusement vis-à-vis du monde l'entourant, ce sourire chaleureux et cette cicatrice pâle sur cette mâchoire ferme. Tout ce qu'il put entendre fut un _idiot_ soulagé et un joyeux _Arashi, te voilà !_ Tout ce qu'il put sentir fut une tape amicale sur son épaule, une étreinte étroite, la chaleur d'un feu contre sa technique d'eau et de vent, et il ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre le tronc auquel il avait été attaché, ses pensées s'envolant.

Ils passèrent le test avec succès, évidemment. Naruto ne s'attendait pas à autre chose, mais dès qu'il réussit à se défaire de ses liens, il ne s'arrêta pas pour célébrer. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers le bibliothèque centrale, se faufila à l'insu de la femme au bureau à l'entrée qui avait pour habitude de renifler de mépris en sa présence, puis se rapprocha des archives contenant l'enregistrement de tous les shinobi.

Il y en avait énormément, et le clan Uchiha n'était pas en reste côté nombre. Mais il y en avait peu nommé Kagami, et un seul dont le nom s'écrivait avec le kanji du Kagami de Naruto. Le rouleau était usé et poussiéreux, de toute évidence peu touché. Naruto s'accroupit dans l'allée centrale avec le rouleau en main, chassa la saleté du mieux qu'il le put et se pencha en avant pour tenter de déchiffrer les petites lettres soignées dans la lumière diffuse.

_Uchiha Kagami, Premier Ambassadeur à Uzushiogakure par nomination du Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, au service du Sandaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi._

La date de sa mort était signalée au début de la Seconde Grande Guerre Ninja, et les quelques maigres détails furent largement suffisants pour glacer le sang de Naruto.

_Tué dans une embuscade tendue par des ninjas de Suna alors qu'il tentait d'informer Konoha de la demande d'assistance d'Uzushiogakure contre les forces de Kiri._

Naruto s'assit sur ses talons, tentant de garder un souffle régulier. C'était comme dans son rêve, avec tous ces bateaux à l'horizon, cette armée de shinobi venue dans le but d'envahir et de détruire. Aussi fort que la cité pouvait l'être, Uzushio était un village relativement petit et le Pays des Tourbillons était tout aussi infime en terme de taille. Ils étaient isolés, seuls au monde, même avec des alliés sur le continent, piégé entre la puissance vicieuse de Kiri et la froide indifférence de Kumo.

Kagami avait rendu son dernier souffle en tentant d'apporter de l'aide, et au moment où Konoha l'eut réalisé, Uzushio, aussi, était tombée.

Le papier se froissa sous les doigts du blond lorsqu'il le serrât trop fermement et il poussa une expiration prudente. Il pouvait presque, presque se souvenir de la chute de la cité, de sa complète destruction aux mains du Mizukage et de ses meilleurs shinobi. Il aurait pu essayer avec plus de ferveur, mais…

Mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir se rappeler. Pas de ça. Pas de la mort, de la destruction et de la tragédie lorsque, pendant si longtemps, ses rêves avaient été source de paix, de beauté et de bonheur.

Mais... ce n'étaient pas que des rêves, pas vrai ?

(Ces jutsu, ces techniques qu'il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à essayer… elles avaient vraiment tué des gens, non ?)

Naruto fit une pause, fixant toujours le nom inscrit sur le rouleau, puis il prit une profonde inspiration et se releva. L'Histoire des différents pays se trouvait trois rangées plus loin, arrangée dans un ordre alphabétique. Il trouva la section réservée à Uzushio sans le moindre problème avec sa poignée de bouquins et ses quelques rouleaux. Il s'empara du premier au hasard puis le posa pour entamer sa lecture.

Quand bien même avait-il peut-être vécu au travers des yeux d'Arashi, qui qu'Arashi fut ( _C'est toi_ , murmura la petite voix derrière ses pensées. _Je suis toi, ne vois-tu pas ? Je l'ai toujours été._ ), quand bien même avait-il vécu cette vie, avait respiré cette vie, avait transpiré et saigné pour le village d'Uzushio qui n'existait qu'au cœur même de ses songes, il ne savait pas grand chose au final de tout ça, pas vraiment. Il connaissait des détails, comme la manière dont le marché brillait comme un joyau aux mille et une couleurs sous le soleil de l'après-midi, à quel point le sol était dur sous ses pieds, la manière qu'avaient les oiseaux de s'élever d'un même mouvement lorsque le vent de la tempête se faisait sentir. Et, pour sûr, il avait connaissance de bribes de l'Histoire, quelques faits insolites, le ninjutsu et le taijutsu du village et la façon qu'avait Saehara-sensei de se battre avec son épée dans une main et son fouet dans l'autre, mais…

Mais, il ne connaissait pas les faits glaciales et mis à nu écrits dans les livres, et, d'une certaine façon, c'était exactement le genre d'informations que Naruto recherchait pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas voir le sang ni entendre de respirations ou bien en parler avec des personnes encore _en vie_ , mais bien les mots d'un historien qui s'intéressait à une période de temps donnée.

Il se souvenait de leurs leçons, en classe, sur les cinq grandes nations et le grand nombre de pays plus petits. Mais jamais là, jamais nul part, Uzushio n'avait été mentionnée. Il n'y avait pas de cours sur une cité étincelante ou sur un homme nommé le Dieu de la Tempête. Pas une seule mention à la guerre qui les avaient opposés à Kiri ni à la chute d'un village ninja entier. Pas un mot, pas une seule pensée, et Kagami était _mort_ pour tout ça, pour une cité perdue dans sa lutte contre le temps.

Naruto ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Kagami était mort. Ils étaient tous morts, et les seuls survivants avaient fuis, disparaissant dans l'obscurité des autres nations, puisque la leur était complètement détruite, et ça…

Ça faisait _souffrir_ Naruto ou Arashi, ou peut-être les deux.

_J'étais heureux là-bas_ , songea-t-il en scrutant le livre sur ses genoux. Uzushio me rendait heureux. _J'aime Iruka-sensei et Hokage-jiji, et Sakura-chan. Peut-être Kakashi-sensei aussi. Je peux probablement… tolérer Sasuke, même._

_Mais... je ne suis pas heureux ici, si ? Pas de la même façon que je l'étais là-bas en tout cas._

Il éloigna ces pensées, mais elles s'attardèrent, restèrent profondément ancrées lorsqu'il tituba jusqu'au bureau de la bibliothécaire sous une pile de bouquins de presque un mètre de haut. Elles ne disparurent pas, ni lorsque le soleil était encore haut, ni lorsque la lune le remplaça, et toujours pas quand il vint à la rencontre de son équipe le matin suivant pour leur séance d'entraînement. Elles firent du sur-place, persistèrent et _restèrent_.

(Sincèrement, Naruto ne tenta même pas de les chasser.)

.

_Naruto est… imprévisible_ , songea Kakashi en observant le garçon se frayer un chemin jusqu'au pont. Kakashi, lui, était perché sur un arbre, souhaitant avoir une meilleure idée de leur dynamique d'équipe.

Il se rappelait de la veille lorsqu'ils avaient eu leur test. Naruto avait été le premier à se précipiter, le seul aussi à rester à découvert et à le défier directement. Son taijutsu avait été… inattendu. Ce n'était le style de base de l'Académie, pas non plus un mélange d'une vingtaine de différents katas qu'il aurait obtenu après avoir observé les autres ninjas s'entraîner. C'était… différent. Pas du tout familier, mais sans le moindre doute possible un style à part entière. Et bien rodé en plus de ça.

Ça ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide, bien entendu. Pas contre un Jônin. Mais pour un dernier de la classe, ça avait quand même été au-dessus de ses attentes.

Puis…

Le jeter dans l'eau avait peut-être été une erreur, éventuellement, surtout étant donné le rapport de l'incident avec ce traître de Mizuki. Il s'était servi d'un jutsu Suiton cette nuit-là, invoqué d'ailleurs sans la moindre source d'eau à proximité et qui avait été assez puissant pour immobiliser un Chûnin. Mais Kakashi ne voyait que sa grande bouche et son extérieur aux couleurs vives et avait dressé des conclusions hâtives en choisissant de croire que son succès avait été un coup de chance cette fois-là. Il avait complètement sous-estimé le garçon, exactement comme il l'avait toujours fait avec Obito.

Et, comme Obito dans ses derniers instants, Naruto lui avait prouvé à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée.

_Suiton - Tornade d'Eau !_

_Une mauvaise idée, définitivement_ , songea Kakashi en riant doucement, frottant la bosse qui grossissait sur son crâne. La technique n'avait pas été assez puissante pour mettre un Jônin à terre, elle ne l'était pas encore, mais… avec un peu d'exercice, elle le serait. De l'exercice, du temps et une opportunité.

Il appréciait déjà un peu plus son équipe.

 

Sasuke observait Naruto. Il l'avait toujours fait.

Ils étaient similaires après tout. Pas exactement pareils, mais peut-être la seconde meilleure option, même avec le volume sonore du blond et sa réjouissance exubérante, même avec ses étranges échecs alors même que Sasuke savait qu'il était bien meilleur que ça, même avec son air bizarre et distrait de temps à autre, comme s'il était en train d'écouter quelque chose qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entendre.

– C'est un jutsu très puissant, avait dit Kakashi avec légèreté alors qu'ils échangeaient des coups. Naruto envoya une rafale en direction d'un arbre avec une combinaison d'eau et de vent que même un Chûnin n'aurait pas été capable de produire.

Naruto en avait simplement rigolé en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et détourna le regard.

– Je l'ai trouvé dans un rouleau, avait-il dit joyeusement, puis avait couru vers Sakura et commencé à s'extasier devant elle comme s'il était un simple d'esprit, imbécile et aveugle.

– Ce n'est pas du niveau des standards de l'Académie, fit remarquer Kakashi, regardant par-dessus les pages de son bouquin Naruto botter les fesses de Sasuke avec une combinaison de taijutsu que ce dernier n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Naruto eut une expression de dégoût profond.

– Vous n'avez pas dit qu'on devait utiliser le style de l'Académie ! protesta-t-il. Kakashi-sensei, je ne suis pas doué avec ces katas-là ! Je ne peux pas utiliser les miens ?

Sasuke se souvenait de leurs affrontements en classe, lorsqu'il battait Naruto à tous les coups et il s'interrogea. Il s'interrogea, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire, pas alors que Naruto était capable de grimper aux arbres et de faire bouger l'eau et le vent par la force de sa volonté, pas lorsque ses moments d'idioties étaient interrompus par des instants de pur génie. Un contrôle du chakra presque parfait, leur avait dit Kakashi, et avait promis d'apprendre à Sasuke et à Sakura à un moment ou un autre. Et, au lieu de se vanter, Naruto avait détourné les yeux et les avaient fixés sur un point à l'horizon, comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre entièrement.

Naruto arrêta de porter du orange trois jours après qu'ils aient passé le test. À la place, il portait du bleu. Pas le bleu marine Uchiha, mais plutôt un bleu indigo, un bleu ciel et un bleu nuit, assemblés à du blanc, du noir et un gris tourterelle. La spirale qui se trouvait sur sa combinaison était minutieusement cousue sur chacun de ses vêtements. Il s'entraînait autant que Sasuke, du matin au soir, et, parfois, Sasuke le croisait en rentrant chez lui. Ils étaient dans ces moments-là tous deux épuisés, meurtris, mais satisfaits.

Ils étaient toujours rivaux, même Sasuke pouvait le reconnaître, mais c'était… plus facile. Plus simple. Sasuke n'avait pas envie d'un ami, pas pour le moment, pas alors qu'il lui fallait encore en finir avec son frère, mais…

Un rival, il pouvait faire avec. Tout allait bien. Battre Naruto, avec son Suiton, son Fûton, son taijutsu étrange mais terriblement rapide, avec sa détermination sans borne accompagnée des brefs moments de son écrasant génie serait une bonne préparation en vue de son face-à-face avec Itachi. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais… c'était suffisant, ça le serait sûrement.

(Et si parfois, lorsque qu'il faisait noir et que les ombres s'allongeaient dans son appartement, il roulait dans son lit jusqu'à être dos à la fenêtre et qu'il touchait prudemment et doucement ses lèvres, se rappelant l'espace d'une seconde…

Enfin. De toute manière, personne n'avait à le savoir.)


	3. Intro: Rising Progression, Accelerando

_[Progression : Mouvements réguliers d'harmonie dans une forme déterminée et prolongée._

_Accelerando : Terme indiquant qu'il faut presser le mouvement d'un morceau de musique.]_

Leur première mission de rang C ne fut pas une simple mission d'escorte et de protection, pas du tout de rang C d'ailleurs, peu importe ce que s'entêtait à leur répéter Tazuna Le Charpentier.

Les frères démons les trouvèrent, éliminèrent Kakashi et s'en prirent aux trois Genin. Une part de Naruto voulait hésiter, tressaillir et se pétrifier sur place, mais l'autre partie, celle qui avait rêvé de missions, car Arashi était devenu Genin dès l'âge de neuf ans et Chûnin à douze et s'était retrouvé dans ce genre de situations à de multiples reprises. Son instinct le fit donc plonger en l'avant, mais ce ne fut pas que cela… il y eut quelque chose d'autre aussi.

Parce qu'il y avait un Kage endormi derrière ces pensées, enterré sous des couches de quotidien et d'ordinaire, et ce Kage, en voyant l'hitai-ate de Kiri ne put s'empêcher de s'enflammer. C'était du regret, du remords, de la colère et de la peur, le tout mixé ensemble, c'était aussi du ressentiment qui n'avait de sens que pour Naruto. Parce qu'il se souvenait avoir été Uzukage, se rappelait de la flotte de Kiri aux portes de la cité, un traître en leur sein faisant tomber la barrière au pire des moments. Il se souvenait des ninjas de Kiri massacrant les villageois, les shinobi comme les civils, et…

Cette partie de lui se déchaîna, l'envoya tourbillonner au-delà des gantelets de métal et des chaînes dont se servaient les deux frères et il cibla avec son senbon, de loin sa meilleure arme. Sasuke le suivit de près et ils bougèrent comme s'ils avaient déjà fait ça des centaines de fois avant alors même que ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto fit tomber l'homme de gauche et Sasuke s'occupa de celui de droite. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, ils étaient les seuls encore debout.

(Kakashi leur vint en aide aussi, mais moins Naruto pensait à ce salaud paresseux et obsédé qui leur avait fait croire qu'il était mort, mieux s'en portait sa tension artérielle.)

Lorsque tout fut terminé, Sasuke le regarda, ses yeux sombres toujours aussi insondables que d'ordinaire et hocha la tête. Juste une fois, mais c'était un meilleur signe de reconnaissance que Naruto avait jamais réussi à lui tirer auparavant.

Ce geste seul était… étourdissant.

Parce que Naruto avait toujours par-dessus tout voulu, au-delà d'être un rival ou un ami, que cette personne le regarde sans ce voile de mépris, qu'il reconnaisse sa valeur. Il lui sourit en retour, d'un sourire large et étincelant et lui emboîta le pas tandis qu'ils reprirent la route.

.

Sasuke avait pris le coup à sa place.

Naruto l'observa, le contempla alors qu'il commençait à tomber, et tout ce à quoi il put penser l'espace d'un interminable battement de coeur, ce fut au jour où il s'était tenu sur les docks d'Uzushio lors du départ du bateau de Kagami, lui faisant signe de la main et regardant son ami se pencher par-dessus la rampe pour lui renvoyer son geste avant qu'un Jônin l'air costaud qui avait pris la mer en même temps que lui ne l'attrape par la peau du cou et ne le tire en sécurité vers l'arrière.

Naruto avait beaucoup ri à ce moment-là. Il avait ri et continué de le saluer jusqu'à ce que le bateau ne disparaisse à l'horizon, et, il n'avait plus jamais revu Kagami après ça.

Kagami était mort sur le chemin pour revenir à Konoha, tenu en embuscade et abattu sans la moindre pitié, et, maintenant, c'était au tour de Sasuke.

Naruto n'avait pas bloqué la voix dans sa tête, plus depuis Mizuki en tout cas. Il l'écoutait et l'acceptait, car elle semblait être une part de lui. Elle représentait le vrai lui, et à présent…

Et à présent, l'homme qu'il était auparavant se réveillait de nouveau, tout comme le chagrin et la colère qui l'accompagnait, retenant au passage la moindre bribe de fureur démoniaque qui voulait s'échapper de son corps. Naruto ferma les yeux et il... arrêta de se battre contre cette voix. Il laissa l'instinct d'une vie entière prendre le dessus et n'essaya pas de résister, car son corps savait ce qu'il faisait, savait comment le faire, et savait comment bouger.

– Fûton - Vent Divin des Montagnes !

Le vent se leva et Naruto montra les dents en sentant les miroirs de glace autour d'eux résister. Aussitôt, alors même qu'un vortex se formait, il joignit une nouvelle fois les mains.

– Suiton - Trompette d'Eau !

Les miroirs se craquelèrent et explosèrent vers l'extérieur sous la seule force du chakra amassé et des jutsu combinés. Ils se brisèrent en mille morceaux et le shinobi - Haku l'avait appelé Zabuza, mais non, finalement, Naruto préférait que ses ennemis n'aient pas d'identités, pas d'histoires, qu'ils ne soient pas humains, puisque après tout c'était toujours la personne qui avait fauché la vie de Sasuke - fut projeté en arrière. Naruto plongea sur lui le plus rapidement qu'il put. Il se déplaçait si vite qu'on ne voyait de lui qu'une traînée bleue, grise et dorée. Il se déchaîna sur le ninja et brisa le masque honni d'un seul coup-de-poing en son centre.

Je te déteste, pensa-t-il de fureur, de douleur et de désespoir. Je te déteste ! Tu m'as pris un autre de mes êtres chers !

Puis, ensuite, il reconnut le garçon de la forêt, croisant son regard vide et brisé, et Naruto…

Naruto retint son attaque au dernier moment, retourna le senbon dans sa main et frappa avec son poing à la place de l'aiguille, faisant tomber Haku sur le sol.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix cassée. Tu es le garçon de l'autre fois, mais…

Et Haku lui raconta tout.

En fin de compte, ils étaient pareils, non ? Jinchûriki et enfant aux techniques héréditaires, tous deux haïs, craints et rejetés. C'est pourquoi lorsque Haku lui murmura achève-moi, Naruto serra les dents, rassembla quelques souvenirs au-devant de ses pensées, et bondit en avant, bien trop rapidement pour être vu à l'oeil nu. Il attrapa le bras de Haku et sous ses doigts une marque sombre en forme de sceau apparut. Haku battit des paupières et elles se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il tomba, aussitôt inconscient, et Naruto se précipita vers l'endroit d'où il pouvait sentir le chakra de Zabuza provenir.

Il y eut un bruit au travers du brouillard, des voix échangeant des mots, puis le son du pépiement de mille oiseaux avant qu'un corps ne s'effondre sur le pont dépourvu de son âme.

Il ferma les yeux et tourna les talons.

Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il intérieurement, parce que Haku se réveillerait dans un monde démuni de sens, tout ça parce que lui n'avait pas été assez rapide et n'avait pas pu éviter la mort de Zabuza. Je suis tellement désolé pour ta perte.

.

Haku sanglota lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, inconsolable et fortement ébranlé, et lorsque Naruto s'agenouilla à côté de lui, l'autre garçon se reposa sur lui. Il laissa Naruto passer une main autour de ses épaules et l'étreindre comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait pour le blond auparavant, et…

Ils étaient toujours des shinobi. Ils n'étaient que des instruments, c'est vrai. Mais ils étaient humains aussi et étaient capables d'avoir du chagrin, d'avoir peur et d'espérer. Sauf s'ils s'arrachaient le coeur, ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer ces sentiments. Ça n'allait pas bien, ils ne se sentaient pas bien, pas même un peu, mais ils respiraient encore, même s'ils étaient des indésirables, des mal aimés même, alors peut-être, juste… peut-être pouvaient-ils s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à tenir eux-mêmes debout devant ce monde de glace, s'ils y arrivaient même un jour.

(Kakashi ne fit aucune objection lorsque, alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux, Haku leur emboîta le pas. Emboîta le pas de Naruto, en fait, qui lui jeta un regard et qui lui sourit tristement et ne lui dit pas Je suis vraiment désolé. Je préférerais que tu me blâmes moi, ça rendrait les choses bien plus faciles pour toi.

Mais rien n'était jamais facile, et Haku lui rendit son sourire triste alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

Sasuke, qui se trouvait devant eux, ne commenta pas, mais Naruto songea, en voyant ce qui se cachait derrière ses yeux sombres, qu'au final, c'était presque comme s'il marchait avec eux.

.

Après que tout fut terminé, après la paperasse, les explications, la visite médicale et leur bon rétablissement, il n'y avait plus… qu'eux. C'était Naruto et Haku et c'était Haku et Naruto, vivant ensemble dans un petit appartement un peu trop grand pour une seule personne, mais juste à la bonne taille pour deux. Ils partageaient leurs repas et leur chagrin silencieux, et leurs cauchemars étaient apaisés au son de la respiration de l'autre. Ils échangeaient des bonjour et des au-revoir, et étaient finalement capable de dire "Je suis rentré" et de recevoir une réponse.

Il y avait encore les rêves qui les tenaient à distance l'un de l'autre - des souvenirs plus exactement, pour Haku, de la mort de Zabuza, pour Naruto, de la chute d'Uzushio - et ils n'en parlaient pas, mais ça leur allait comme ça.

Haku s'entraînait pour devenir ninja-médecin, et Naruto avait toujours le rang de Genin, mais avec l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin à l'horizon, Kakashi les poussait à sa manière à se donner à fond. Ils étaient tout deux un peu perdus, mais ils n'étaient plus seuls, alors, ça allait quand même. Ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre un réconfort dans un monde où il était difficile d'en trouver.

Naruto rêvait chaque nuit et ressassait sans cesse une autre vie au travers de bribes, d'éclats et de fragments brisés qui tourbillonnaient trop vite dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse suivre le fil. Malgré cela, il se laissait tout de même aller au gré de ce courant infernal, car Arashi c'était lui, et qu'importe le mur qu'il avait placé entre leurs deux identités, celui-ci n'était plus très épais à présent, si cette épaisseur avait même un jour importée.

Il rêvait d'avoir été Genin, puis Chûnin et enfin Jônin. Il rêvait avoir avancé dans la vie, avoir couru pour en suivre le cours et avoir donné tout ce qu'il avait pour aller de l'avant, un cité entière sur ses épaules, le clan Uzumaki résolument uni derrière un jeune homme que tous nommaient un prodige, mais qui riait et souriait comme tout le monde, qui se dévouait corps et âme à son village sans faute et sans la moindre hésitation. Il se souvenait d'un vieil homme avec de longs cheveux blancs se tenant devant lui, soulevant un couvre-chef ornementé de sa tête et le plaçant doucement sur celle du blond, leurs habits bleu et blanc de bureau brillant sous le soleil printanier. Il se rappelait avoir signé de son nom avec son nouveau titre pour la première fois Sandaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi.

Puis, il se réveillait et déambulait dans les rues, les gens murmurant dans son dos à quel point il était inapte à être shinobi, inapte à vivre parmi eux comme un humain alors même qu'il n'en était pas un.

Ça faisait encore plus mal maintenant que lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas la raison derrière cette haine, d'une certaine façon. Ça piquait, c'était poignant et ça brûlait... parce qu'il avait passé douze ans dans ce village, grandissant, courant et riant comme tout autre garçon de son âge, alors comment, comment avaient-ils pu en être témoin, avaient-ils pu le voir lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant et continuer de le traiter de démon ?

Haku ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais… il en comprenait assez pour que cela suffise. Il n'était ni sourd ni aveugle. Il avait bien remarqué les murmures, les regards noirs et le fait que peu à l'exception de Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi le reconnaissait à sa juste valeur. Parce qu'il était une figure de la gentillesse, il ne lui posa jamais de questions, mais Naruto avait bien remarqué la manière qu'il avait de marcher toujours un pas devant lui pour à chaque fois se trouver entre lui et les rues les plus bondées du village dès qu'ils étaient en public. C'était adorable de sa part, et Naruto lui jetait dans ces moments-là un regard en biais et lui souriait en repensant à Uzumaki Yui avec ses cheveux rouges rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval haute et à sa manière d'être immédiatement sur la défensive lorsque quelqu'un tentait de rabaisser Arashi. Elle n'avait été que son assistante lorsqu'il était Uzukage, mais elle était rapidement devenue une amie aussi. Haku l'aurait appréciée, pensa-t-il en souriant vivement à son nouvel ami qui était assez beau pour se faire passer pour une fille, mais dont les griffes étaient assez aiguisées pour trancher une âme derrière son masque inébranlable.

– Allons voir si Iruka-sensei est disponible pour aller manger des ramen, suggéra-t-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, se prélassant sous les rayons du coucher de soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Haku ne roula pas vraiment les yeux, mais ce fut tout comme.

– Que dirais-tu de cuisiner quelque chose nous-même pour une fois ? proposa-t-il. Je suis certain que le portefeuille de ton sensei nous en sera reconnaissant.

Naruto lui envoya sa meilleure moue.

– Ah, mais Haku ! Les ramen sont sensationnels !

– Naruto-kun…

Ce regard, placide, calme et avec une petite touche d'exaspération, était de ceux que Naruto savait qu'ils ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose pour lui : des ennuis. Dans un soupir, il leva les mains avant que l'autre garçon ne se décide à viser les endroits plus ou moins vulnérables de son corps avec ses senbon et finit par céder.

– D'accord, mais est-ce qu'on peut avoir des yakitori à la place, alors ?

Haku lui sourit comme s'il était un chiot bien dressé ou quelque chose de la sorte, et celui-ci se retint difficilement de lui tapoter la tête.

– Bien sûr, Naruto-kun. On va faire des yakitori. Mais tu vas devoir m'aider à les préparer, entendu ?

– Haku ! Arrête de me parler comme si j'avais cinq ans !

– Je n'oserai jamais. Ça doit être ton imagination, Naruto-kun.

– Haku !

.

Ainsi, ce fut Naruto et ce fut Haku, mais ce fut aussi Naruto et Haku, puis vint l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin, et il y eut Gaara aussi, qui le regardait à travers l'arène, avec des yeux vides qui reflétaient sans mal la solitude et la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin que la voix murmurante le lui dise pour reconnaître une autre âme à la dérive comme la sienne l'était. Il en avait rencontré deux déjà, en l'espace d'un mois, et parfois, Naruto scrutait Haku qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table de la salle à manger et se demandait combien d'autres y en avait-il, là-dehors. Combien d'autres enfants pareils à eux, seuls au monde, des indésirables, rejetés par leurs entourages et qui devaient survivre par le seul pouvoir de leurs volontés et de leurs déterminations à toutes épreuves.

Bien trop, sûrement, mais en même temps, pas assez.

.

Konoha gagna la bataille, même si le Sandaime en paya le prix de sa vie - une autre personne chère perdue, une de plus… plus jamais, plus jamais… -, Sasuke fut marqué par ce maudit Serpent, et Naruto fut traîné à la recherche de Tsunade.

(Tout ce à quoi il put penser en entendant ce nom, ce fut à une petite fille s'accrochant à la main de son grand-oncle durant la session de l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin que Uzushio avait organisé pour la toute première fois. Une petite fille blonde avec de grands yeux et une inclinaison bornée aux lèvres, un tempérament enflammé et un toucher tendre, et il demanda comment Arashi pouvait connaître - connaissait ? - le futur Godaime lorsqu'elle était enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise à quel point elle était âgée.

Jiraiya lui enseigna le Rasengan, ou du moins, il lui montra comment commencer. Et, pendant la nuit, lorsque l'Ermite des Crapauds était endormi ou sorti pour affaires, Naruto s'asseyait seul dans son lit et regrettait la présence d'Haku. C'était difficile à croire la vitesse à laquelle il s'était attaché à tout ça, à ne plus être seul, étrange et dérangeant parce que Naruto aimait penser qu'il était du genre indépendant et autonome. Et ça... ça ne le rendait pas en soi faible, mais c'était quand même la seconde meilleure option après ça.

Il se rappelait du chagrin d'Arashi, son chagrin, à chaque fois qu'un shinobi d'Uzushio tombait. Il s'en souvenait et portait ce deuil, parce que c'était le prix à payer lorsqu'on avait des personnes chères à son coeur. Cette peur, cette terreur, si vive et évidente telle une blessure ouverte indiquait à l'ennemi exactement où frapper.

Pas que cela compte. Pas du tout en fait, puisque Naruto ne comptait pas perdre une seule personne qui avait vraiment touché son coeur de sitôt. Pas comme il l'avait fait à Uzushio, dans le sang et les flammes, avec la guerre et la mer tâchée de rouge sous le soleil couchant. Pas comme il avait perdu le Sandaime. D'aucune manière que ce soit, plus jamais.

Il parvint à maîtriser le Rasengan en l'espace de quelques jours. L'excitation brûla dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il regarda sa main et qu'il vu pour la toute première fois la technique parfaitement exécutée. Ça avait été difficile à maîtriser, ça n'avait pas été sans douleur, mais il y avait tant de potentiel. Naruto savait, objectivement, que le Yondaime était un pur génie - tout le monde le disait - mais ça…

Il plia les doigts et sourit, puis échappa à l'oeil peu vigilant de Jiraiya et trouva une clairière à l'abri des regards pour s'entraîner.

Il appellent - appelaient ? - Uzumaki Arashi le Dieu de la Tempête pour sa maîtrise du vent et celle de l'eau. Le vent lui venait plus aisément, comme toujours, et Naruto l'invoqua sous sa forme la plus basique, la plus brute et l'incorpora à la sphère de chakra tourbillonnante, et ce, tout simplement parce qu'il le pouvait, tout simplement parce qu'il s'était toujours poussé à faire mieux que ce soit en tant que Naruto ou qu'Arashi depuis la toute première fois où il avait accepté que ses songes avaient une sorte de réalité propre. Parce qu'il était le garçon qui, à l'âge de douze ans, avait entremêlé l'eau et le vent dans un clone juste pour voir ce que cela pouvait donner et que ce qu'il était en train de faire à l'instant était la même chose, précisément.

Le jutsu qui en résultat ne lui explosa pas exactement à la figure, mais ce qui se passa fut un bon compromis à cela.

(Orochimaru vint pour Tsunade et Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents, un Rasengan dans une main, l'orbe tourbillonnante absorbant le chakra de l'élément vent, et un Suiton - Torrent Destructeur dans l'autre main. Il avait déjà utilisé cette technique, contre les miroirs de glace d'Haku en fait, mais celle-ci était cent fois plus puissante qu'une tornade redirigée et un jet d'eau.

Ce fut suffisant en tout cas pour stopper net un Sannin même si ça ne le fut pas assez pour l'envoyer rouler à terre. Enfin. Bientôt, ça le serait. Il ne lui fallait que s'exercer encore un peu.)

Par la suite, il fut de nouveau tiré jusqu'à Konoha et Tsunade soigna Sasuke.

Puis Sakura - la seule fille que Naruto avait jamais regardée, la seule dont il avait toujours voulu un mot gentil ou un geste doux - l'ignora complètement. Elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke alors qu'il se redressait et s'y accrocha, sanglotant sans même un regard pour le blond, même si c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé du sable de Gaara, même si c'était lui qui avait convaincu Tsunade de revenir au village et de guérir Sasuke.

Pas une seule seconde, elle ne le regarda lui, et Sasuke…

Sasuke non plus. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur le mur tandis qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de Sakura, dans un geste aussi proche de l'acceptation de ses sentiments que Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu faire.

Naruto les observa pendant un long moment, sentant son sourire disparaître, puis il se le colla de nouveau au visage et tourna les talons, sortant de la pièce, seul.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas son absence, non plus.

.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva de mort et de solitude, rêva qu'il était acculé au bâtiment qui avait été un jour le centre administratif d'Uzushio, le Mizukage et quatre de ses meilleurs shinobi face à lui. Il rêva du visage grave et pâle d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges qui le regardait, le regret brillant dans ses yeux et la colère déformant sa bouche.

– Reisi, l'appela Naruto, sa propre amertume tournant et se tortillant dans ses entrailles, parce qu'il connaissait ce Chûnin, l'avait déjà vu déambuler avec sa tante Yui, et le pensait polie et intelligent, même si un peu discret et réservé. Reisi, pourquoi ?

Seulement, Uzumaki Reisi n'avait pas de réponse à donner et Naruto n'avait pas le temps de lui en faire expulser une. Le Mizukage approchait.

Il combattit. Bien sûr qu'il combattit, mais le Mizukage était en pleine forme et avait ses Jônin pour l'assister. Naruto, lui, se battait depuis presque trois jours d'affilée et n'avait personne. Les autres envahisseurs combattaient sur les docks et dans les rues, dans les endroits les plus vulnérables du village, dans les zones les plus importantes comme l'administration, le point d'où les ordres étaient distribués, ceux de communication, de soins, ne laissant pas le moindre répit aux shinobi d'Uzushio et pas la moindre chance de venir en aide à leur Kage. Il n'y avait aucune chance de s'échapper, pas lorsque Naruto pouvait déjà sentir ses réserves (toute Uzumaki qu'elles soient) toucher à leurs limites.

En fin de compte, il s'éteignit.

Et tandis qu'il chutait, la gorge tranchée par-derrière, le sang chaud et humide sur sa peau, les pierres dorées d'Uzushio parurent s'élever pour le rattraper, berçant son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol. Ce fut toujours un coup dur au vu de toutes ses blessures, mais pas autant que cela aurait pu l'être. Loin de là.

Le Mizukage poussa un rire moqueur, alors même qu'il saignait et qu'il était à bout de souffle lui aussi. Dans une mesquine sorte de méchanceté, il donna un coup dans l'épée de Naruto. L'arme s'en retrouva projetée au loin, hors de portée.

– Notre victoire, dit l'homme et l'obscurité se substitua à la réalité.

Mais pas entièrement.

S'il n'était pas déjà en train de rêver, il aurait pu croire que ça aussi, c'était un rêve. Une sorte d'hallucination, peut-être. Il y avait une vaste forme de chagrin tout autour de lui, quelque chose sans âge d'intouchable enfoui au coeur même des pierres d'Uzushio comme les sceaux utilisés pour la créer. Jadis, le Shodaime Uzukage et les autres fondateurs avaient dressé les pierres d'Uzushio hors de la mer, depuis la terre dans leur forme la plus pure et y avaient ajouté leurs sceaux pour créer une cité toute entière, et ce, en l'espace d'un mois seulement. Et les sceaux étaient restés, subsistaient toujours, encore aujourd'hui, au sein des rues, des murs et des bâtiments. Du coeur des fontaines de la place du marché jusqu'aux piliers attaqués par l'érosion : elles étaient présentes d'un bout à l'autre d'Uzushio.

Normalement, elles étaient dormantes, en sommeil, silencieuses, se faisant oublier.

Seulement, chaque importante famille de shinobi avaient un jour versé son sang au coeur de la cité, là où des séries de sceaux incroyablement complexes cachés profondément dans les sous-sols d'Uzushio maintenaient le village debout. La cité les connaissait, avait reconnu leur sang, et aujourd'hui, depuis trois jours en réalité, ce sang avait coulé dans les rues et s'était déversé dans les gouttières à mesure que des shinobi d'Uzushio tombaient.

Le sang n'était pas sans pouvoir. Le chakra détenait ce même pouvoir. Il avait une certaine sentience qui le rendait puissant, et durant les trois dernières générations, les sceaux qui avaient créé la cité avaient été lié à ces deux énergies. Énergies qui avaient été versées en copieuse quantité pendant l'invasion.

C'en était assez. Une étincelle, un vacillement, et soudain, tout autour de Naruto, il y eut une respiration, un battement de coeur, un savoir.

Enfant, murmurait une voix dans son oreille, sans limite d'espace ou de temps et sur un ton abattu par le chagrin.

Dors à présent, lui disait-elle tandis que les ténèbres se dressaient devant lui comme une vague immense.

Dors à présent. La cité est tombée et le peuple a fui, mais ton âme demeure en ces terres.

Un jour, mon enfant, je te rappellerai et tu viendras à moi.

Sous son toucher, il se sentit en paix et toutes ses peines disparurent. Soulagé et sans douleur, l'espace d'un battement, Naruto oublia la guerre, le chagrin et la mort qui le guettait au loin. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les pierres dorées chauffées par les rayons du soleil et songea à des temps meilleurs avec Kagami, Saehara-sensei et ses coéquipiers Haru et Fuyu. Il se rappela des toits rouges, des pierres opalines, des rues brun doré sous le soleil et des tempêtes se levant par-delà la mer dans leur immense puissance. C'était des personnes et des paysages qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, mais qu'il chérissait. Une pointe d'humanité dans cette espèce de tragédie.

Je viendrai, avait-il promis alors même qu'il disparaissait entièrement. Je reviendrai vers toi.

C'est une promesse.

.

Cette nuit-là, lorsque le vent se leva dans un murmure à la cime des arbres, lorsque la lune apparut derrière les nuages épars et qu'elle précipita sa lumière blanchâtre sur le village endormi, Naruto ouvrit les yeux dans son lit et se redressa.

L'air tremblait autour de lui, frissonnant, chantant. Le sang dans ses veines semblait bouillir au clair de lune comme une étoile en pleine explosion. Il était tendu, prêt à courir, mais il courra vers quelque chose cette fois, au lieu de courir pour fuir.

Il y avait une voix qui dansait au gré du vent, pas celle qu'il avait entendu toute sa vie - pas la mienne, pensa-t-il, surpris. Oh, ça a toujours été moi, c'est ça ? Je suis Arashi. Arashi me représente dans son entièreté - mais quelque chose de plus profond, de plus vaste, quelque chose d'écrasant qui submergeait l'horizon telle une vague et l'oblitérait d'un coup de tonnerre silencieux. C'était une voix, mais de la même manière que le soleil était une étoile, le mot n'était pas suffisant pour englober tout ce qu'elle était.

Reviens à la maison, murmurait-elle, et ce murmure seul fut suffisant pour faire hurler Naruto et lui faire presser ses mains sur ses oreilles. Je t'en pris, mon enfant. J'ai attendu pendant si longtemps.

Et Naruto se souvint. Il se souvint comment le sol de la cité chantait sous ses pieds, comment elle fredonnait et bourdonnait de vie, comment elle arrivait à s'adresser à lui sans prononcer le moindre mot et comment elle paraissait presque vivante autour de lui. Enfant, devenu homme puis ensuite en tant qu'Uzukage, la cité lui avait toujours parlé. Elle lui avait toujours parlé.

Uzushio.

Uzushio le rappelait à la maison.

– Naruto-kun ? l'interrogea Haku, l'air somnolent, mais d'un ton prudent en se redressant sur le futon de l'autre côté de la pièce. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Naruto le regarda, observa ce garçon sans racine, sans famille, avec pour seul futur ce qu'il arriverait bien à se construire par la force de son sang, de sa transpiration et de ses efforts. Il le regarda et pensa : Nous sommes exactement pareils, en fin de compte, n'est-ce pas ?

Il détourna le regard, rejeta le drap et dit doucement :

– Pardon, Haku. Je reviens vite. Ne m'attends pas.

Puis, il sortit par la fenêtre sans même s'embêter à se changer. À l'extérieur, il se mit à courir, car, de tout ce qui le retenait à Konoha, un seul de ces liens était incassable, et à ce moment-là, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

(Mais incassable ou pas, peut-être pouvait-il tester sa force.

Peut-être qu'il avait envie de la tester.)


	4. Intro: The Makings of the Triad

_[Triade : En harmonie tonale, un accord de trois notes (un accord de trois sons ou une triade) est un accord formé d'une fondamentale, d'une tierce et d'une quinte.]_

Iruka se réveilla lorsqu'on toqua à sa fenêtre. Derrière la vitre, il aperçut un visage surplombé d'une tignasse blonde balayée par le vent et des yeux ronds l'air presque désespérés.

C'était Naruto, alors, bien sûr, il descendu de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le garçon entrer dans la pièce.

– Naruto ? l'appela-t-il en essayant d'étouffer un bâillement. C'était surprenant. Il jurerait pourtant que Naruto ne savait pas où il vivait. Ça ne va pas ?

Le blond hésita, son expression vacillait et il faisait tout pour fixer son regard ailleurs que sur la silhouette d'Iruka. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Naruto avait toujours été vif et plein d'assurance, il n'hésitait jamais, même quand il ferait mieux de le faire.

– Naruto ? répéta-t-il en s'installant sur le lit et en tapotant la place à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Après une profonde inspiration qui l'arma visiblement de courage, Naruto accepta son invitation et tortilla ses doigts sur ses genoux.

– Iruka-sensei, commença-t-il timidement, chose terriblement… déroutante. Vous savez que vous êtes une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, pas vrai ?

Iruka le dévisagea et se souvint de cette nuit-là, dans la forêt, lorsque Mizuki était à terre et que Naruto s'était tenu au-dessus de lui et avait grondé : "Je te préviens, si tu lèves la main sur Iruka-sensei, je vais te tuer". Il sourit, tendit la main et la passa dans les mèches blondes un peu plus longues que d'habitude, les ébouriffant doucement, puisque, lui aussi, après tout, avait été à la place de Naruto. Il était exactement comme lui autrefois et il savait très bien ce que cela faisait d'enfin trouver une personne à qui se raccrocher.

– Je m'en doutais, admit-il en souriant à son élève préféré. Mais... c'est toujours agréable de te l'entendre dire. Merci, Naruto. J'en suis honoré.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire, son éclat habituel étincelant et enflammant son expression avant qu'il ne disparaisse soudainement. Il avala sa salive, puis lui demanda :

– Vous n'allez pas… cesser d'être l'une de ces personnes si je ne vous... vois pas pendant un moment, si ?

Il y avait des rumeurs courant dans le village à propos de Jiraiya l'Ermite des Crapauds qui aurait décidé de prendre le garçon Uzumaki comme disciple. Réalisant de quoi il s'agissait, Iruka sentit le noeud qu'il avait dans le ventre s'apaiser. Naruto était un enfant très peu entouré qui s'accrochait au peu de personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille à part entière, et il ne voulait pas laisser tomber ce qu'il avait. Alors, bien évidemment qu'il s'inquiétait lorsqu'il était confronté à la perspective d'un long voyage loin du village pour la toute première fois.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune et attira le garçon contre lui, ressentant avec affection ses moments de maladresse et surtout ses instants de génie, son amour égaré pour la couleur orange et tout ce qui allait avec.

– Jamais, Naruto, promit-il dans la touffe blonde. La distance physique importe peu quand les coeurs sont aussi proches. La proximité émotionnelle a toujours le dessus sur la séparation physique de deux personnes. Si tu dois partir, je me tiendrai toujours là dans l'attente de ton retour. Peu importe le temps que cela pourra prendre.

Toute la tension qu'Iruka n'avait pas remarqué graviter plus tôt s'apaisa aussitôt et le blond se tourna vers son aîné et l'enlaça, ses bras l'étreignant plus fortement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant.

– Je veux juste… J'aime Konoha de tout mon être, dit Naruto d'un ton précipité, comme si c'était une confession, et peut-être au fond en était-ce une. Mais Iruka-sensei, je veux être accepté. Je veux l'être bien plus que je ne rêve de devenir Uzu… Hokage, mais c'est…

Il secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser d'idées noirs, puis releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Iruka. Il y avait quelque chose dans le bleu-ciel de ses yeux qu'Iruka ne se souvenait pas déjà avoir vu auparavant et cela… l'inquièta presque. Parce que Naruto ne devrait pas afficher une telle expression, ne devrait pas prendre cet air-là, même s'il ne savait pas bien lui-même ce que 'cet air' signifiait.

– Tu devrais, commença prudemment Iruka car il avait soudain l'impression que le futur du monde entier pesait sur ses mots, faire ce qui te rend heureux, Naruto. Car même si les villageois t'acceptent, si tu n'es pas heureux, ça ne sera pas suffisant. Et, plus que tout, je souhaite que tu deviennes fort, que tu vives heureux et que tu sois sain et sauf, peu importe le chemin que tu emprunteras.

Naruto détourna les yeux en direction de la fenêtre, vers l'est. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, l'aube n'avait pas même encore montré un seul rayon, mais quelque chose de lumineux sembla baigner son visage et il sourit. Son sourire était béant lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Iruka et quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'euphorie brillait dans ses yeux. C'était parfait. C'était ça que Naruto était supposé exprimer, pas cet air solennel et mélancolique, mais plutôt cette détermination à toutes épreuves. Cet enthousiasme.

– Merci, Iruka-sensei ! s'exclama-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour du torse d'Iruka et en le serrant fortement. Il se glissa ensuite en-dehors du lit et bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Naruto s'interrompit l'espace de quelques instants, ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon, puis tourna le regard vers son aîné. Un sourire plus tard, il disparut sans le moindre bruit dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Iruka resta éveillé pendant un long moment après ça en tournant et retournant la conversation dans sa tête. Ça ressemblait presque à…

Mais non, c'était impossible. C'était une idée stupide. Iruka secoua la tête en souriant et se morigéna lui-même pour son imagination débordante. Après un discret soupir, il éteignit la lumière et se glissa de nouveau sous la couverture en la ramenant jusqu'au menton, puis il ferma les yeux.

Le matin ne tarderait pas à venir, et, à ce moment-là, il retrouverait Naruto et lui tirerait une explication détaillée de ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête.

Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Ils avaient encore le temps, après tout.

Haku observa Naruto se glisser à travers la fenêtre ouverte avec une facilité que peu de Genin possédaient, le fixa lorsqu'il se tint figé au centre de la pièce pendant quelques instants, faisant une liste de toutes les affaires qu'il avait acquises année après année. Le regard qu'il avait n'était pas inconnu à Haku après tant de temps passé à voyager avec Zabuza.

__

Qu'est-ce qui m'est cher, ici ? Qu'est-ce que je ne pourrais pas supporter de laisser derrière moi, et qu'est-ce qui ne m'est pas indispensable ?

__

C'était légèrement surprenant sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune mission de prévu à sa connaissance et aucun voyage comme il en avait fait lorsqu'il était parti à la recherche du Godaime non plus. Et Naruto avait toujours - toujours, toujours - donner l'impression qu'il était entièrement dévoué au village des feuilles, là où son équipe et lui vivait et avait grandi.

– Naruto-kun ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce en repoussant un rouleau sur le côté et en posant ses mains sur ses genoux tandis qu'il scrutait son ami du regard. Son premier ami, en vérité. Le premier et le seul, puisque même si Konoha n'était pas fermé vis-à-vis des dons héréditaires, il n'en restait pas moins un inconnu, un étranger, et même si on était assez poli à son égard, il savait qu'il ne s'intégrerait jamais complètement.

Naruto releva les yeux vers lui, vivement et de manière un peu distraite, et Haku interrompit toute pensée pour plonger son regard dans ces yeux bleus. Ils lui étaient aussi familiers qu'étrangers. C'étaient bien les yeux de Naruto, mais… il y avait, d'une certaine façon, un air de sérieux qui brillait en leurs seins. Ils étaient différents. Comme s'ils avaient atteint le seuil de leur netteté. La personne qui se cachait derrière ses orbes-là était plus Naruto que celui-ci ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, et l'étincelle les transperçant était…

Puissante, songea Haku, parce que c'était le seul mot qui rendait justice à son expression.

C'en fut assez pour qu'il se décide. Après un léger soupir grognon, il sortit de son futon et se redressa, attrapant le petit sac abîmé dont il se servait depuis que Zabuza le lui avait offert et commença à y ranger ses maigres possessions.

– Haku ? l'appela Naruto, aussi confus qu'amusé et - légèrement - résigné.

Sachant qu'il avait déjà gain de cause concernant la conversation qui s'en suivrait, Haku leva les yeux et croisa son regard assez longtemps pour offrir à son ami un sourire bref, puis continua de faire le compte de ses senbon.

– Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder vers l'est, déclara-t-il. Et tu parais agité, la même chose arrivait à Zabuza lorsqu'il restait quelque part un peu trop longtemps. Il disait toujours que c'était parce que Kiri lui manquait et qu'il ne se sentait chez lui nul part ailleurs.

Où se trouve ton chez-toi, Naruto ? n'exprima-t-il pas à haute voix.

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis un soupir bref avant que Naruto ne commence à sortir les rouleaux de scellement et son propre sac.

– Tu pourrais devenir ninja-médecin si tu restais, fit-il remarquer, sans sembler espérer que cet argument aurait le moindre poids pour le faire changer d'avis.

– Et toi, tu as une équipe ici, contra facilement Haku. Une équipe, un sensei et le Godaime Hokage qui te soutiennent.

Naruto interrompit son rangement, ses yeux toujours posés sur la fenêtre, dans la direction qui verrait le soleil se lever dans une poignée d'heures.

– Sasuke-teme et Sakura-chan s'en sortiront très bien sans moi, dit-il, et la solitude transparaissant dans sa voix fut tout à fait familière à Haku. On parlait là d'un petit garçon laissé seul dans la neige et d'un autre garçon assis seul sur une balançoire à regarder les parents sourirent et les enfants rirent. Ils vont tous les deux devenir de grands ninjas, ils s'en sortiront. Ils me rendent heureux et ils comptent pour moi, mais…

Il s'arrêta là, secouant la tête, et retenta sa chance.

– Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei et Iruka-sensei survivront sans moi. Je les aimerai toujours, mais ce n'est pas à Konoha que je trouverai le vrai bonheur. Cet endroit… il a besoin de moi, Haku, plus que Konoha n'a besoin de moi. Et j'ai besoin de cet endroit aussi.

Haku sourit brièvement pour lui-même, puis hocha la tête, fermant son sac et sécurisa correctement le rabat.

– Konoha n'est pas le seul endroit où je peux devenir ninja-médecin, affirma-t-il avec sérieux. Et il m'en faudra plus que ça pour te laisser y aller tout seul, Naruto-kun.

Pendant un long moment, Naruto parut débattre intérieurement du mérite qu'aurait la prolongation de cette argumentation, puis Haku posa un regard déterminé sur lui et il céda dans un soupir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, prit une inspiration, puis releva la tête vers lui avec un doux sourire plein de chaleur.

– C'est d'accord. Merci, Haku. Mais tu es au courant qu'on va devoir filer en douce, pas vrai ?

Haku cligna une fois des yeux. Naruto ne lui avait jamais paru être du type furtif, et se faufiler dehors au beau milieu de la nuit nécessitait de l'être, en tout point.

– Tu… ne penses pas qu'ils te laisseront t'en aller si tu le demandes ?

La bouche de Naruto se tordit dans une indécision passagère et lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau les yeux de Haku, il lui sembla… nerveux.

– Je sais qu'ils ne me l'autoriseront pas, admit-il rapidement. Parce que je suis un jinchûriki. Tous les principaux villages sont supposés en avoir au moins un, pour garder l'équilibre des puissances, et peu importe à quel point ils peuvent me détester, ils ne me laisseront pas m'en aller aussi facilement.

Tout à coup, les pièces trouvèrent leurs places dans le puzzle. Haku cligna rapidement des yeux, triant les informations, et tomba sur le sinistre souvenir d'un garçon aux cheveux rouges.

– Gaara-san aussi ? demanda-t-il.

Naruto étudia son visage l'espace d'un battement avant que ses épaules ne se détendent, son corps entier suivant l'exemple et il acquiesça.

– Oui. Gaara est l'hôte du Ichibi et moi du Kyuubi. Sauf que mon sceau empêche le démon de toucher mon esprit si je ne vais pas vers lui d'abord. Ce n'est pas le cas avec le sien. C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu dingue.

Si Gaara était 'un peu dingue', alors l'océan était 'un peu mouillé'. Toujours est-il que la mère de Haku l'avait élevé de manière à ce qu'il ait un soupçon de tact, c'est pourquoi il étouffa derrière la barrière de ses lèvres l'envie de dire cela à voix haute et opina simplement à la place. Il observa Naruto sceller le dernier rouleau dans un plus grand rouleau de scellement avant de l'enrouler de nouveau sur lui-même. Il se redressa sur ses pieds et suivit le blond.

– Je peux savoir où nous allons ? murmura-t-il alors que le blond balayait une dernière fois l'endroit du regard.

Naruto hésita, puis se retourna vers lui, ses yeux étincelants d'un bleu brillant, comme un océan sous le soleil printanier. Sa bouche était courbée dans une ligne qui allait au delà de l'entêtement, au-delà même de la détermination - il n'y avait simplement dans son coeur aucune place pour le doute ou pour l'échec.

– Uzushio, dit-il. Nous allons à Uzushio.

Il restait encore trois jours avant qu'ils ne quittent Konoha pour de bons. Ils faisaient partis des derniers shinobi de Suna à partir après leur reddition inconditionnelle. Gaara, bien sûr, avait conscience que son frère et sa soeur étaient tendus, alertes, qu'ils marchaient sur des oeufs et qu'ils étaient très prudents vis-à-vis des shinobi de Konoha qu'ils rencontraient. Ils avaient hâte de rentrer, mais…

Lui n'avait absolument pas hâte.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait aucune attache qui le retenait à Sunagakure, aucun bon souvenir et pas le moindre lien qui l'y raccrochait. Peut-être était-ce parce que même s'il était une créature du sable, il trouvait que Konoha, avec ses pans entiers de verdure, son air humide et son climat tempéré avait un certain charme. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était ici, à Konoha, et pas dans la rude aridité de Suna, où il s'était fait son premier ami.

Et Naruto était toujours un ami, ou plutôt, était son ami en dépit de sa part de responsabilité dans l'invasion et la destruction de son village. Peu lui importait le fait qu'il ait un démon lui murmurant à l'oreille. Et peu importait lui les litres de sang qu'il avait versé pour justifier son existence. Le tout était… stupéfiant.

Gaara s'appuya contre le châssis de la fenêtre, assis sur le vaste rebord tandis qu'il surveillait le village endormi. Il ferma les yeux et se souvint de la vague de vent et d'eau, comme une tempête s'abattant sur terre, se souvint de la main tendue dans sa direction alors même qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel geste. Il se rappela de tout ça et se mit à réfléchir.

Parce que c'était ça qu'il voulait : cette confiance, cette ténacité face à la peur, cette capacité à pouvoir garder quelqu'un proche de lui. Il le voulait même s'il ne l'avait jamais eu sous une forme qui ne dégoulinait pas de mensonges. Il ne voulait pas ça de la part de Yashamaru, ni de Temari qui tentait bien d'être bienveillante à son égard, mais qui tressaillait dès qu'il posait un regard sur elle. Il ne le voulait pas non plus de Kankuro qui était éternellement méfiant de lui. Non, il voulait obtenir ça de Naruto, un complet inconnu qui avait toutes les raisons du monde de la haïr.

Alors, c'est vrai, Gaara n'avait aucune envie de partir, même si cela voulait dire rester dans un endroit où il était considéré comme l'ennemi, un envahisseur. Ce n'était pas très différent de ce qu'il avait toujours connu de toute manière. Mais ce n'était pas Konoha dans son ensemble qui le rattachait ici. C'était un garçon avec un coeur un peu trop gros pour sa petite personne : un garçon avec des yeux bleus, un sourire lumineux et une âme digne d'une tempête en sommeil. Un garçon juste comme lui, mais qui était en même temps si différent.

Un garçon qui rampait au-dessus des toitures juste au moment où il songeait à ça, en fait.

Gaara cligna des yeux et se pencha vers l'avant, plissant les paupières à la vue de la silhouette familière qui se fondait dans l'obscurité, assez furtivement pour que personne ne la détecte. Un battement plus tard, une autre personne vint se tenir derrière elle… cet autre ami, celui qui s'était empressé de frénétiquement contrôler l'état de Naruto lorsqu'il était arrivé avec un autre ninja-médecin après la bataille. Ils se déplacaient silencieusement, presque secrètement dirait-il, leurs sacs bien accrochés sur leurs dos.

Quelque chose… lui pinça le coeur. Gaara les observa depuis sa position, les voyant partir autre part et il les… envia.

C'était absurde, illogique. Il ne tourna pas même le regard vers l'endroit où sa soeur et son frère étaient en train de dormir dans la chambre. Il appela simplement à lui son sable, prudemment et lentement même si les ANBUs qui les surveillaient habituellement n'étaient pas présents cette nuit-ci, et le laissa le porter depuis la fenêtre jusque dans la rue tandis que Naruto et son compagnon se laissaient retomber sur le sol.

– Uzumaki, dit-il platement, croisant les bras sur son torse, même s'il n'avait pas de but précis, pas de raison de commencer cette conversation.

Des yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, clignant de stupéfaction, et l'autre Genin lui offrit un léger sourire.

– Hé, Gaara, répondit-il, puis fit un geste derrière lui, là où l'autre garçon émergeait tout juste de l'obscurité. Beau, calme, et puissant, la sensation de son chakra contre la peau de Gaara était à la fois glacée et étrangère, mais pas d'une manière déplaisante. Haku, voici Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara, mon ami Haku.

Haku inclina la tête dans un sourire discret et poli, mais son corps resta complètement à l'écoute de celui de Naruto, attendant sans doute un signal.

– C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Gaara-san.

Gaara hocha la tête, ses yeux également sur le blond. L'autre jinchûriki n'arrêtait pas de regarder ailleurs, vers l'est, même si l'aube ne s'était pas encore levée. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, étudiant le blond avec son sac, ses rouleaux de scellement qui dépassaient de la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture et arriva à une conclusion en l'espace d'un instant.

– Tu t'en vas, dit-il, et cela sonna presque comme une accusation.

Naruto le scruta quelques instants, puis soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Je m'en vais, admit-il d'une voix lasse et légèrement triste. Konoha est un village fantastique, il y a juste un autre endroit où je dois me rendre à présent. Un endroit qui est un… chez-moi.

– Un chez-toi, répéta Gaara, testant le mot comme s'il lui était complètement étranger. Mais c'était certainement le cas, en grande partie. Un chez-soi, c'était un endroit que d'autres possédaient, presque un mythe, quelque chose qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il examina Naruto du regard, notant les marques sur son visage, le vrombissement de ses énormes réserves de chakra dans l'air ambiant et… considéra les choses. Parce que Naruto, lui aussi, était un jinchûriki, et un chez-soi qui l'acceptarait voulait dire…

– Ils se moquent que tu sois un démon ? demanda-t-il franchement.

À sa grande surprise, cela fit rire le blond. Il lança un nouveau regard vers l'est, puis plongea de nouveau ses yeux droit dans ceux de Gaara.

– Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire léger sourire de renard, malin et sournois. Le contraire serait difficile étant donné qu'il ne reste aujourd'hui que des décombres, en surface en tout cas. C'était mon chez-moi, autrefois, et je vais le reconstruire. Pierre par pierre, s'il le faut.

Ces yeux-là peuvent dévaster quelqu'un, songea Gaara, piégé qu'il était dans un brasier de flammes bleues qui renvoyait une tel détermination, une certitude si tenace que c'en était presque bouleversant. Ce chez lui… Gaara n'avait aucune idée d'en quel état il était, mais il savait, en avait la conviction sans le moindre doute : Naruto allait le faire renaître en faisant couler son propre sang s'il le fallait.

Ils étaient exactement pareils et en même temps complètement différents, alors, si Naruto comptait se construire une maison pour lui et son ami, ami qui avait le même regard vide que Gaara connaissait si bien…

Sûrement, cet endroit pouvait-il être également le sien.

Un filet de sable retourna à la fenêtre de la chambre de l'hôtel, se glissa à l'intérieur, et émergea quelques secondes plus tard avec le sac de Gaara. Il l'accepta lorsque le sable le lui présenta, le mit sur ses épaules, et se tourna silencieusement pour regarder en direction du blond.

Naruto ne tenta pas d'argumenter. Il toisa Gaara un long moment - qui lui sembla presque infini, sous le poids de ses yeux bleus - puis il demanda calmement :

– Ton frère et ta soeur ?

Gaara n'exposait pas au grand jour ses émotions la plupart du temps, mais cette question lui fit courber ses lèvres et détourner le regard en se rappelant de la peur de Temari, de la terreur et de la méfiance de Kankuro à peine dissimulées derrière une once de courage. Peut-être - je dis bien peut-être - qu'avec des efforts suffisants, il pourrait arriver à les considérer comme faisant partie intégrante de sa famille. Un jour peut-être, mais dans un futur lointain. Un futur distant. Et se tenir là, faisant face au choix qu'il devait faire entre suivre la seule personne qui lui montrait ouvertement un peu de bonté ou retourner vers ceux qui n'en montreraient pas avant des années, s'ils y arrivaient même un jour…

Eh bien. C'était une décision simple à prendre, même pour quelqu'un comme Gaara.

– À l'est, dit-il au lieu de répondre à la question, mais peut-être qu'au fond était-ce suffisant. Nous allons à l'est ?

Pendant un bref moment, Haku parut vouloir protester, puis, ensuite, ses yeux se firent pensifs et il finit par les détourner de nouveau en direction du blond, le plus jeune d'entre eux et qui, pourtant, était sans conteste leur leader. Naruto croisa posément le regard de Haku, un sourire aux lèvres, puis hocha la tête en direction de Gaara.

– Exact, confirma-t-il joyeusement. Il replaça son sac sur ses épaules et tourna les talons. Nous allons couper directement par le Pays des Sources Chaudes vers l'océan. Il y a un petit village de pêcheurs là-bas et après ce ne sera qu'un court trajet en bateau pour atteindre la cote. Une fois arrivé sur l'île, il ne nous restera même pas une demi-journée de marche jusqu'au Pays des Tourbillons. Nous devrions arriver à y entrer assez facilement étant donné que ce pays n'est pas très bien protégé. Et si nous n'y arrivons pas, je me rappelle encore assez bien de la manière de passer les récifs, même si je ferais un très mauvais pêcheur.

Cette dernière phrase était une plaisanterie qui lui était destinée entièrement, et elle le fit légèrement sourire tristement. Nostalgique, plus que mélancolique, mais toujours transpirant de regrets.

Gaara jeta un regard à Haku, constata qu'il était autant dans le flou que lui et se résigna au sentiment de curiosité qui l'envahit tandis qu'il emboitaît le pas de Naruto.

– Le Pays des Tourbillons ? Je ne pense pas en avoir déjà entendu parler.

Cela lui valut un autre sourire tordu, mais cette fois-ci, le blond ne détourna pas son regard de l'horizon et du mur qui le bordait.

– Oui, murmura-t-il sur un ton usé, affligé et même un peu amer. C'est le cas de la plupart des gens.

(Il repensa à Mito alors qu'ils se faufilaient en dehors de Konoha en passant par-dessus le mur et en se glissant dans la forêt sans être détectés. Il repensa à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu lors de ses rares visites à Uzushio.

Elle était grande, particulièrement pour une femme, l'air royale, imposante et très très belle, même pour son âge. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être la femme du tout premier Kage, et Naruto-en-tant-qu'Arashi pouvait aisément voir le poids du fardeau qu'elle portait sur ses épaules, pouvait lire les lignes marquant son visage qui exprimaient des temps d'intenses conflits intérieurs.

Naruto venait tout juste d'être nominé. Le couvre-chef du Uzukage était une charge nouvelle sur son crâne et la robe bleue et blanche exsudait la formalité et la projection, mais, néanmoins, ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'incliner devant cette femme, devant Senju Mito, née Uzumaki. Il s'inclina fortement et profondément avec tout le respect qu'il ressentait à son égard, parce que c'était une chose terrible que de choisir de devenir un sacrifice, d'être conscient de tout ce qu'on abandonnait ce faisant et d'y renoncer pour une question de devoir et d'honneur. Tout Uzushio savait ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là. Ils connaissaient tous les répercussions que cela avait eu sur les autres principaux villages et il la reverrait pour ça. Uzumaki Mito était l'une des leurs et le serait à jamais. La meilleure d'entre eux, songeait parfois Naruto.

– Mito-sama, murmura le blond à la femme majestueuse et grandiose qu'il admirait depuis qu'il était tout jeune. Uzushio est honoré de pouvoir compter sur votre présence.

Elle le scruta, ses yeux sombres sérieux et résolus, puis elle sourit brièvement.

– Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Uzushio se choisit un nouvel Kage, dit-elle, le ton léger et chaleureux.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du blond, l'exhortant à se redresser. Il cligna des yeux curieux vers elle tandis qu'elle reculait, ses traits s'adoucissant.

– Sandaime Uzukage, dit-elle pensivement. Encore un Uzumaki, enfin, je présume que c'était à prévoir. Et tu es le plus jeune de tous, Arashi-kun, si je ne m'abuse. Je me souviens de toi lorsque tu n'étais qu'un Genin, suivant Saehara-san de près comme un petit caneton égaré. Tu avais une telle soif d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle voudrait bien t'enseigner.

Il y eut une longue pause tandis qu'elle le dévisageait, mais son sourire ne trembla pas.

– Et regarde ce que tu es devenu à présent… elle serait fière de toi, Arashi-kun. Tout Uzushio est fier de toi, aujourd'hui. Tu feras un bon leader, j'en suis persuadé.

Par la suite, elle s'en alla, disparaissant dans la foule, ses domestiques la suivant de près, et Naruto ne put que la regarder de dos, plein d'admiration et d'incrédulité.

Uzumaki Mito, jinchûriki du plus puissant démon et l'un des plus grands maîtres dans l'art du fûinjutsu encore en vie.

Uzumaki Mito, femme de Senju Hashirama, et l'un des moteurs qui avait conduit à la paix dans le monde.

Mito, qui venait juste de lui dire qu'il ferait un bon Kage.

Il se sentait enivré, nerveux, bouleversé, incrédule, mais surtout, il était heureux, très heureux.

Lui qui pensait que ce jour-là n'aurait pas pu être meilleur.

– Oui, Mito-sama, murmura-t-il, longtemps après qu'elle eut disparu. Il effleura des doigts le symbole en forme de spirale qui était gravé sur la ceinture de sa robe et retraça la marque de leur village comme s'il faisait un serment. Je vous le promets, même si cela me prend tout ce que j'ai, je ferai rayonner le nom d'Uzushiogakure comme jamais avant il n'a brillé.)


	5. Intro: Closing, Calando

_[Calando : Baisser ou diminuer, aller moins vite, plus calmement.]_

Uzushio était en ruines.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement, Naruto avait oublié de s'attendre à un tel spectacle, avait oublié de se préparer à contempler l'ampleur réelle de la destruction de la cité aux mains des forces de Kiri. Il était mort pour elle, mais ce n'était en rien une excuse devant… tant d'abomination.

– Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille, murmura Haku qui se tenait à sa droite, sa voix atténuée par l'horreur et ses yeux écarquillés devant l'étendue des dégâts qui s'étalaient jusqu'au grand large.

– Oui, sourit légèrement Naruto, son expression dépourvu de tout humour. Kiri s'est… appliqué dans sa tâche.

Il contempla depuis leur position au sommet d'une colline avoisinante le tas de débris brun morne entassés, et se dit que, d'une certaine manière, c'était cela qui paraissait être la pire des drames dans cette tragédie. Uzushio avait toujours été une cité qui resplendissait en rouge, en doré et en blanc, avec une touche de bleu ciel et de gris tourterelle incarnant le Pays des Tourbillons. À présent, il ne restait plus grand chose : seul des morceaux épars des tuiles rouges qui avaient un jour recouvert les toitures et quelques extraits des dorures aujourd'hui délavés et ternies demeuraient.

Il y avait sans doute des ossements parmi les gravats, Naruto en était conscient, et il enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps, agrippant fermement ses coudes pour combattre le frisson qui remonta le long de son dos. Les corps des membres de sa patrie : ceux des shinobi d'Uzushio et ceux des civils aussi ; des gens dont il se _souvenait_. Des gens qu'il _connaissait_. Ses coéquipiers : Haru avec ses yeux verts et son sourire en coin, et Fuyu avec sa ruse et son humour sobre. La tombe de Saehara-sensei se trouvait là quelque part aussi, mais sa vie avait été fauchée avant l'invasion. Yui devait être là aussi, et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle avait su que ç'avait été Reisi qui les avait tous trahi. Il y avait aussi Mio, avec ses parures pour cheveux, sa gentillesse et sa ribambelle de couteaux dissimulés aux endroits les plus atypiques. Et Ookami Shunka avec ses cheveux gris, ses yeux noirs et ses lunettes glissant sans cesse de son nez. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle se chargeait de mener les troupes dédiés à la défense de leur cité, rugissant des ordres à tout-va tandis que les ninjas de Kiri tentaient tant bien que mal d'atteindre l'hôpital. Il se demanda de quelle manière elle était tombée.

De la même façon que tous les autres, probablement : mise à terre et fauchée sans la moindre raison si ce n'était la peur que la puissance d'Uzushio inspirait à Kiri.

Une épaules cogna la sienne dans un contact bref et calme, mais de manière assez imprévisible pour sortir Naruto de ses pensées, et il tourna les yeux vers Gaara qui contemplait toujours les ruines. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fine ligne, seule craquelure dans son masque d'indifférence, et Naruto en fut… heureux. Heureux qu'autre chose que le sang versé puisse parvenir à le faire réagir. Gaara avait besoin de ressentir les choses, de les comprendre. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même pendant bien trop longtemps, chose qui ne pouvait pas être saine dans son état.

– Pardonne-moi, Gaara. Je réfléchissais, s'excusa-t-il en changeant légèrement de position. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Une part de lui aimerait se mettre à courir, partir et ne plus jamais revenir pour assister à ce spectacle tragique. L'autre…

L'autre part _brûlait_ , _souffrait_ , et Naruto savait très bien que cette douleur resterait à ses côtés tant qu'Uzushio ne serait pas entièrement restaurée. Il n'y avait pas d'échapatoir, et, à tout bien réfléchir, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il le prendrait s'il y en avait un.

– C'est ici que se trouve notre chez-nous ? demanda Gaara, et son ton énigmatique empêcha Naruto de savoir s'il était plutôt déçu, indifférent ou s'il exprimait juste les faits.

Pourtant, c'était une bonne question, et Naruto se força à ne pas soupirer trop vite tandis qu'il reprit sa marche, se faisant à chemin sur la pente en contrebas. Ils se trouvaient déjà sur le territoire d'Uzushio, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint la cité. Il pouvait le sentir dans le sol sous leurs pieds : un subtil fredonnement qui faisait vibrer chacun de ses os. Uzushio savait qu'il était de retour et elle faisait savoir à quel point cela l'enchantait.

Étant donné la discrète agitation qui marquait leurs traits, Haku et Gaara pouvait le sentir également alors qu'ils avançaient à sa suite, passant par-delà les pierres bardées de sceaux qui marquaient la frontière.

– Ça le sera, finit par dire Naruto en effleurant de ses doigts un sceau taillé profondément dans la roche. Une étincelle s'en échappa à son toucher et un brin de chakra finit de l'enluminer. Il y eut un cliquetis net, un crépitement, et la vague de chakra dorée disparut jusqu'à la prochaine pierre de protection, la réveillant avant de passer à la suivante dans une réaction en chaîne telle une traînée de foudre. Naruto observa le phénomène s'estomper au loin, et se figea entièrement pour le suivre depuis son champ de perception intérieur. Uzushio était une cité d'une certaine taille, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir l'éveil précipité de l'enceinte extérieur et des sceaux qui étaient destinés à ne pas laisser entrer quiconque n'était pas spécifiquement invité par un habitant d'Uzushio.

C'était une protection facilement contournable, comme l'avait prouvé Reisi, mais ce serait suffisant le temps que Naruto grave de nouveaux sceaux.

– C'est un peu à l'abandon, murmura Haku avec son humour pince-sans-rire habituelle, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Naruto aurait peut-être mal pris la remarque, mais il savait que Haku ne voulait pas dire ça méchamment.

Sage ! Haku n'avait certainement pas une once de méchanceté en lui, si on faisait exception de son petit épisode suicidaire.

– Ça pourrait être pire, rétorqua Naruto en pimentant son ton d'une pointe d'enjouement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là où les premiers gravats étaient amassés, il mit un genou à terre et écarta quelques débris pour atteindre la partie incurvée d'un large pilier sculpté avec complexité. Il passa sa main dessus, puis leva les yeux à la recherche des autres du même type qui devaient se trouver tout près.

– Ce sont les supports structuraux qui composaient chaque bâtiment principal de chaque secteur. En théorie, si nous arrivons à nous rendre là où se trouve la clé de voûte, en imaginant que je n'aie pas oublié quelque chose d'important sur la manière dont cette endroit à été créé par les fondateurs, je devrais être capable de… faire revenir les bâtiments à leur forme d'antan, plus ou moins. Seulement pour les plus importants, mais ce sera toujours un début.

– Tu as utilisé du fûinjutsu pendant notre combat.

Gaara paraissait intéressé et observait Naruto, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

Naruto grimaça à ce souvenir. Il avait en effet tenté d'utiliser le contre-sort de la technique dont il s'était servi sur Haku pour l'endormir sur le pont, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps cette fois de l'ajuster ou de la fignoler. En fin de compte, au lieu de réveiller Gaara, il avait donné à Shukaku l'équivalent dans l'art des sceaux d'un boost à la caféine. Ça n'avait définitivement pas été sa meilleure performance.

– C'est vrai, j'ai _essayé_ , répondit-il. Mais ce type de sceaux donne aux miens l'air d'être des dessins d'enfants. Ils ont une place énorme à Uzushio, et je dit ça littéralement. Notre Sandaime les a inscrit dans tous les secteurs du village en cas de tremblements de terre ou de tsunami, à l'origine, mais… enfin… (Il hocha les épaules et se redressa, débarrassant son pantalon de la poussière qui s'y était accroché.) Elles devraient fonctionner tout aussi bien pour le moment, tant que suffisamment de morceaux sont encore intacts.

Haku le regardait, silencieux et songeur, de la même manière qu'il le faisait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha.

– Tu connais tout ça, alors même que cet endroit a de toute évidence été détruit il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, dit-il doucement, pensivement. Et tu n'arrêtes pas de dire 'notre'. _Notre cité_ , _notre_ Sandaime… Naruto-kun, je pensais que tu venais de Konoha.

– Mais je viens de là, protesta le blond. Ou, plutôt, à présent j'en viens. Cette fois-ci. Mais je me _souviens_ d'une époque durant laquelle je venais d'Uzushio, si ça a le moindre sens pour vous. Elle a fait quelque chose, d'après ce que j'ai compris, pour m'empêcher d'être réincarné normalement, c'est à dire sans le moindre souvenir. Du coup, tout est encore là.

Il tapota son crâne et ne put étouffer le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres, car, ça avait beau être une ruine, un entassement de restes osseux et de corps, ça n'empêchait que c'était toujours _là_. Il pouvait sentir au moment présent Uzushio en personne chanter sous ses pieds, chaleureuse et accueillante.

– Absolument tout. Du commencement jusqu'au moment de ma mort. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser ma _maison_ en ruines. Pas si je suis capable de faire quelque chose.

Gaara observa les alentours pendant de longues secondes, son expression absolument illisible, puis hocha une fois la tête.

– Il va y avoir trop de corps à enterrer, même si nous creusons les tombes à l'aide d'une technique Doton, dit-il franchement, mais sans dureté dans la voix. Nous pourrions faire un bûcher puis édifier un mémorial ensuite.

Dans un soupir qui le fit se sentir très âgé, Naruto retomba à genoux, pressant ses mains sur le sol froid et humide et exhala.

_Fuyu et Haru. Yui. Shunka. Mio. Hisoka. Shin. Tout le monde._

– Oui, finit-il par réussir à dire, sa voix légèrement grave, et, au moins, Gaara et Haku furent assez attentionnés pour ne pas en faire la remarque. Un... bûché, c'est certainement ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Mais nous devons trouver la clé de voûte avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ça permettra de réduire la quantité de décombres que nous devrons fouiller. Et, comme ça, je pourrais faire savoir à tout ceux qui descendent des lignées des anciens membres d'Uzushio que nous reconstruisons. Peut-être que certains reviendront.

Haku lui offrit sa main et un bref, mais chaleureux, sourire.

– Ils reviendront, affirma-t-il avec sérieux. Les gens feraient n'importe quoi pour trouver un chez-soi qui leur appartiendrait, Naruto-kun.

Gaara opina, solennel et silencieux, et ne détourna pas le regard.

– Tu as sûrement raison, souffla Naruto, sentant l'espoir et l'optimisme naître dans sa poitrine tels des bulles à l'effervescence pleine de lumière. _Sûrement_. Car Uzushio avait été détruite une fois déjà, mais elle était quand même toujours là, toujours vivante, en attente, s'accrochant à l'idée que lui - Naruto, Arashi, l'un ou les deux - puisse arranger les choses. Puisse les _rectifier_. Il lui avait promis qu'il le ferait, tout comme il avait promis à Mito qu'il ferait d'Uzushio quelque chose de grandiose.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tenir ces deux promesses la première fois, mais c'était à ça que servaient les secondes chances, non ?

 _Cette fois-ci_ , se promit Naruto en prenant la main de Haku. _Cette fois-ci, ce sera différent._

 

Au petit matin, Sasuke se réveilla aux chants des oiseaux avec un sentiment insidieux et envahissant que quelque chose clochait, comme un miasme dans l'air ambiant. Il ouvrit les yeux, raide et immobile sur le lit d'hôpital dur et pensa aussitôt : _Quelque chose est arrivé._

Il se redressa, fit des yeux le tour de la pièce - vide, heureusement, malgré la persévérance ridicule d'Ino et de Sakura devant son indifférence perpétuelle - puis accrocha son regard aux rues calmes qu'il pouvait apercevoir derrière la vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre soupçon de panique sur les visages de ceux qu'il pouvait voir, pas de déplacements furtifs, pas de personnages suspicieux. Et pourtant, quelque chose semblait inexact, comme si le ciel avait soudain tourné au vert ou que les directions avaient toutes été inversées - quelque chose de subtil et à la fois d'énorme. Sasuke était presque tenté d'activer son Sharingan pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose que ses yeux normaux ne pouvaient pas détecter.

Avant qu'il ne puisse - et il n'y avait pas de doute qu'un infirmier serait venu lui crier dessus pour le gaspillage du chakra qu'il aurait utilisé pour le faire - la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement et une silhouette familière se glissa par l'ouverture, les épaules un peu arrondies par la fatigue et des cheveux argentés pas aussi indisciplinés qu'à leur habitude.

Kakashi fit une pause dans l'encadrement de la porte, ayant l'air d'avoir vieilli de près de dix ans depuis la dernière fois que Sasuke l'avait vu il y a un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, puisqu'il avait dormi, son corps terminant le travail qu'avait entamé Tsunade. Il y avait des nouvelles lignes sur son visage et une peine dans ses yeux qui n'était pas là auparavant, et Sasuke n'avait jamais regardé son sensei et pensé _brisé_ , mais maintenant… il pouvait. Il le pouvait… facilement.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose, dit-il, ses émotions - la terreur, l'appréhension, la colère - tourbillonnants et faisant des tortillons au creu de son ventre. Dites-moi.

Kakashi hésita, juste l'espace d'un battement, mais ce fut encore trop que ce que la patience de Sasuke pouvait supporter, car, la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, ç'avait été lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après qu'Itachi ait massacré le _clan_ entier, et sûrement… sûrement n'avait-il plus rien à perdre, maintenant, pas vrai ?

Kakashi prit une profonde et lente inspiration, releva les yeux et lui prouva qu'il avait tort en seulement trois mots.

– Naruto est parti.

Pendant un interminable instant, Sasuke le fixa, perplexe. Apparement, quand Tsunade avait soigné son esprit, elle devait avoir endommagé ses oreilles, parce qu' _il ne pouvait pas_ avoir entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu, _il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas_ , car Naruto ne pouvait pas être parti, d'aucune manière que ce soit.

– Parti, répéta-t-il, et sur ce seul mot, sa voix se brisa. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par parti ?

Un autre silence, douloureux et tendu, et Kakashi traversa la pièce à pas traînants et las pour aller s'asseoir au pied du lit de son élève. Sa main gauche était serrée dans un poing qui rendait ses jointures blanches, et l'autre était plongée au fond de sa poche - des signes évidents qu'aucun shinobi expérimenté ne montrerait sauf en cas de bouleversement émotionnel ou en cas d'effondrement total, et, sincèrement, Sasuke ne pouvait pas dire lequel des deux correspondait le mieux à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son sensei.

– Son appartement est vide, dit le Ninja Copieur en essayant de garder un ton impassible, mais échouant complètement. Personne ne l'a vu depuis au moins trois jours et son chakra n'apparaît nul part à Konoha. On… dirait presque qu'il est parti de lui-même, mais nous n'avons pas encore écarter la possibilité d'un kidnapping. Il est possible qu'on veuille qu'on pense qu'il est parti de son plein gré.

Sasuke renifla de dédain avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Dans ce cas, ils ne devaient pas très bien connaître cet idiot, rétorqua-t-il tout en sortant les jambes de la couverture. C'est une chose qu'il ne ferait jamais.

Kakashi le scruta, usé et se sentant plus vieux que jamais.

– Haku a disparu et leurs affaires aussi. La photo de l'équipe également.

– Non ! nia Sasuke, se surprenant lui-même de la véhémence avec laquelle il avait prononcé ce mot. Naruto ne _partirai_ pas !

– Il rêve de devenir Hokage, dit une voix chevrotante, et Sasuke et Kakashi tournèrent de concert le regard et trouvèrent Sakura sur le seuil, les yeux ronds et le visage pâle. Il ne peut pas accomplir son rêve en dehors du village. Sasuke a raison. (Elle se glissa dans la pièce, les yeux fixés sur leur sensei.) Kakashi-sensei, vous le savez, non ? Naruto ne trahirait _jamais_ le village.

L'hésitation de Kakashi en disait plus que des mots n'auraient pu le faire. Il baissa les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Naruto n'a pas eu... une vie facile en grandissant, dit-il en détachant ses mots. Vous êtes tous les deux plutôt observateurs, donc je suppose que vous avez remarqué. Si ce poids était devenu trop lourd à porter… Et avec la mort du Sandaime et son recalage à l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin, il est possible que Naruto ait décidé qu'il… serait mieux autre part. Le Hokage est en train de rassembler un équipe pour tenter de le retrouver…

– Je viens avec eux, dit Sasuke aussitôt. Son coeur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, _parti parti parti_ , et il y avait quelque chose de froid et de fixe enveloppant fermement ses poumons. Il se glissa hors du lit et se mit sur ses pieds, ignorant le tremblement de ses jambes ce faisant, car ça c'était bien plus _important_.

Il se souvenait bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas oublier toutes ces nuits où ils s'étaient croisés après l'entraînement en se dirigeant vers leurs appartements respectifs. Tous deux trop épuisés pour faire plus qu'un signe de la main las ou un grognement en guise de salutation, mais Sasuke se _rappelait_ , et il pensait que Naruto lui aussi l'avait ressenti : ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il pensait qu'il l'avait ressenti lorsqu'ils avaient affronté les Frères Démons côte à côte, lorsqu'ils avaient fait face à Zabuza ensemble, lorsque Sasuke avait regardé Naruto et qu'il avait vu quelqu'un à _reconnaître_. Naruto avec son Fûton et son Suiton, et son étrange génie aux moments les plus incongrus, ses plans bancals qui finissaient toujours par marcher à la perfection, la façon dont il souriait à Sasuke sans demander plus en retour si ce n'est une simple amitié.

Il pensait que…

Mais il avait eu tort, apparemment.

– Quelqu'un l'a emmené, grinça-t-il en croisant d'abord le regard de Kakashi, puis celui de Sakura. Ou quelqu'un _l'a fait_ partir. Je vais traîner cet idiot jusqu'au village et lui faire cracher le morceau, et ensuite nous pourrons régler le problème.

Sakura et Kakashi échangèrent un regard, puis tournèrent leurs yeux vers lui. Sakura était toujours pâle, mais sa bouche s'était retroussée en une fine ligne et, alors qu'elle se redressait, une détermination à toute épreuve brillant dans ses pupilles. Kakashi acquiesça lentement.

– Tu pourrais…, commença-t-il prudemment, ne pas avoir le temps de te concentrer sur ta vengeance avec une telle chasse-à-l'homme.

Sasuke grinça des dents, détourna le regard et serra les poings.

Naruto le battait lors de leurs affrontements, le surpassait en ninjutsu. Naruto le regardait et voyait, non pas un autre camarade de classe, mais quelqu'un digne d'être son rival. Pas seulement un coéquipier, mais aussi un _ami_.

Il repensa à son frère, à sa vengeance. Repensa à ce jour-là où Itachi avait pris la vie de tant d'hommes, de femmes et d' _enfants_ , juste pour mesurer sa force.

Il repensa à sa propre quête de puissance, à la marque maudite dans son cou, et il réfléchit. _Le ferais-je ? Si je devais m'abaisser à le faire pour en finir avec Itachi, le ferais-je ?_

La chose la plus terrifiante résidait dans son incertitude vis-à-vis de cette question.

– C'est… bon, dit-il, le ton résolu, tentant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler. Si Itachi meurt avant que je ne le trouve, j'aurais quand même eu ma vengeance.

Il aurait laissé cette tâche à Naruto s'il était mort sur le pont. Il lui aurait laissé et s'en serait allé satisfait, car il savait que Naruto aurait mené à bien sa vengeance à sa place, la sienne et celle de son clan. Dans l'intérêt du sauvetage de la seule personne à laquelle Sasuke aurait fait confiance avec une partie si vaste de lui-même, patienter quelques années pour réaliser le but qu'il s'était fixé paraissait… acceptable.

Sasuke apprendrait à patienter. Ça ne pourrait que lui être utile à long terme. Et en attendant, il partirait à la recherche de Naruto, il le trouverait et il le ramènerait à la _maison_.

Kakashi hocha la tête et se leva, serrant son épaule avant de s'éloigner.

– Très bien, dit-il, une étincelle d'un petit quelque chose ressemblant fortement à de l'espoir dissimulé dans sa voix. Allons retrouver Naruto, dans ce cas.

Le coeur d'Uzushio se trouvait sous terre, lourdement protégé par des sceaux et des barrières. Naruto était seul lorsqu'il se mit à remonter le long du couloir illuminé seulement par les lueurs bleues provenant des gravures sur les murs. Haku avait protesté et Gaara avait froncé les sourcils lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'accompagner, mais ils étaient quand même resté à la surface malgré leur mécontentement.

Seul l'Uzukage descendait ici. Seul l'Uzukage connaissait les secrets de cet endroit.

Naruto passa ses doigts sur le mur, faisant s'embraser de lumière les sceaux par ce geste avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur douce lueur dans un crépitement. L'endroit entier était toujours intact, et ce, parce qu'Uzumaki Reisi, aussi studieux eût-il pu être, n'en avait pas pu trouvé la moindre mention dans les livres qu'il avait pu lire. Le secret était gardé par des mots seulement, des mots et un simple document sur-protégé se trouvant dans le bureau de l'Uzukage. Rien d'autre, pour des circonstances telles que celle-ci.

Trois pas de plus, un autre effleurement des gravures dans la pierre, et les portes au bout du couloir s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, aussi silencieusement qu'un murmure.

La chambre derrière elles était étroite, trente-cinq mètres carré tout au plus. C'était une pièce circulaire avec un sol de couleur ivoirin sur lequel était gravé des centaines de noms. Naruto s'arrêta pour les lire. Le nom Uzumaki était celui qui revenait le plus, mais ils étaient tous là : Ookami, Ginrei, Suoh, et bien d'autres. Tous les clans avait pu s'enorgueillir d'au moins quatre familles et d'une douzaine de membres tant qu'une poignée d'entre eux décidaient de servir la cité en tant que ninja. Tous ici, tous les noms bruni par le sang donné par le chef de chaque famille, avaient ajouté au moins une goutte de leur chakra dans la clé-de-voûte. Cette dernière en elle-même était quelconque ; une pièce hexagonale de marbre incrustée d'une série de sceaux entrelacés, tous aussi simples les uns que les autres. Pourtant, Naruto pouvait sentir son bourdonnement, sa palpitation sous la puissance contenue dans ce fragment de roche, et il traversa la pièce sans doute et sans peur. Uzushio murmurait avec enthousiasme tout autour de lui.

Il tomba à genou, perça son pouce de ses dents jusqu'à faire couler le sang et l'étala sur les sceaux sans la moindre hésitation.

– Revenez à la maison, dit-il, et sa voix - la voix d' _Arashi_ \- fit écho comme s'il criait depuis le haut d'une montagne au lieu de parler dans une petite pièce fermée. Uzushio a perduré en ruines pendant trop longtemps. Si vous avez un jour cherché une terre qui serait vôtre, un terre de liberté, un refuge, revenez à la maison. Uzushio vous attend.

Il s'arrêta, un sourire spontané lui montant aux lèvres.

– Votre Kage vous attend. _Revenez à la maison_.

Le chakra éclata dans un blizzard de précipitation et Naruto ferma les yeux. Il pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses os, sous sa peau. Il pouvait sentir la brusque montée et la ruée des anciens sceaux se réveillant, rappelé par le sang, le chakra et par la volonté d'Uzushio. Ils ré-assemblaient et redressaient les bâtiments, les routes et les arches, des structures depuis longtemps réduites en tas de pierres et de débris qui s'élevaient de nouveau sous l'action des sceaux brûlant en leur sein et redevenaient ce qu'elles avaient un jour été.

Pas toutes bien entendu, mais ça viendrait.

Pas toutes, mais assez.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et sourit, car il pouvait le sentir jusque dans son âme : le cri d'Uzushio s'étendre sur toute la longueur et la largeur des cinq grands pays à la recherche de ceux portant en eux le sang contenu dans la chambre.

 _Revenez à la maison_ , pensait-il, et tout autour Uzushio se mit à chanter.

_Revenez à la maison._

 

(Tel un écho, tel la lumière, tel l'aube se déversant sur les collines, telle la foudre grondant sur le haut des montagnes et les ondulations se propageant à la surface de l'eau calme, la voix d'Uzushio se diffusa sur chaque terre.

À Konoha, endormie sur son bureau et rêvant d'un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux sourires charmants, Tsunade soupira et tourna la tête, ignorant le chuchotement en faveur d'une maison qui avait besoin d'elle.

À Oto, une jeune femme, se releva soudainement, ses cheveux rouges tournoyant autour de ses épaules, son coeur se mettant tout d'un coup à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Au même moment, du verre se brisa bruyamment sur le sol et elle tourna les yeux pour croiser ceux effarés d'un homme à l'autre bout du couloir. Des yeux noirs couverts par des mèches gris cendré désordonnées lui rendirent son regard et il posèrent de concert leurs yeux sur le vase à bec tombé sur le sol, puis, toujours d'un même mouvement les tournèrent vers le sud-est.

À Kumo, un vieil homme avec des cheveux blanchis par le temps s'arrêta d'un seul coup et resta tout simplement là, n'entendant rien des questions subites et inquiètes de sa belle-fille. Il y avait des larmes sur son visage alors qu'il souriait, alors qu'il riait, et il se tourna vivement vers le sud sans la moindre hésitation

À Ame, profondément dissimulé dans l'obscurité, un homme baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer, ses épaules et son corps décharné tremblant fortement.

Sur un sentier quelque part à la frontière du Pays de la Terre, un couple aux cheveux rouges interrompit progressivement sa marche. Autour d'eux et même derrière eux, leur famille fit de même, la charrette des marchands grinçant sous l'arrêt soudain tandis qu'un par un, ils tournèrent leurs regards vers l'est.

Aux quatre coins du monde, dans chaque pays, dans mille endroits oubliés de tous, des personnes chancelèrent et se figèrent, leurs visages se tournant en direction de la source du cri qui résonnait au sein même de leur sang.

La _maison_ , disait-elle, une voix d'homme, mais aussi celle d'une femme, une voix dont seuls les anciennes générations pouvaient se souvenir entrelacée à celle de quelque chose qui était aussi humaine qu'elle ne l'était pas.

 _Revenez à la maison_ , disaient ces voix.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.)


	6. 1st Movement: Impromptu Introductions

_[Impromptu : Composition musicale libre, semblable à une improvisation, et généralement écrite pour un seul instrument, comme le piano.]_

Kabuto en rêvait plus fréquemment qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais en état de sobriété.

Il se rappelait de l'aurore se levant sur l'océan et d'une plage de sable blanc s'étendant devant lui alors qu'il sortait de l'eau et atteignait le rivage, Karin à sa droite. Kimimaro se trouvait à sa gauche, un garde d'Orochimaru qui était… intéressé par cette occurrence soudaine. La brise était fraîche et salée, et, devant eux, au-delà des collines, se dressait une cité. Cette dernière était meurtrie, presque entièrement en réduite en ruine, néanmoins, une poignée de bâtiments tenaient toujours debout, pâles et lumineux au milieu des nombreuses piles de gravats. Des pierres blanches et des toitures rouges, des routes brun doré qui se déployaient jusqu'à disparaître sous les débris, et, en soi, ça n'avait rien de spécial, un simple village détruit par la guerre, mais…

Mais la respiration de Kabuto eut un manqué et il se figea sur la dernière dune, incapable de faire le moindre pas de plus devant le pur émerveillement qui pulsait dans ses veines. Il n'y avait aucune logique derrière cette réaction, aucune racine qui pourrait l'expliquer, elle, ou la tranquillité qui l'avait envahi au moment-même où il avait posé une sandale sur la terre ferme, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de les ressentir malgré tout.

D'après l'expression peinte sur le visage de Karin, il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette impression.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et même s'il ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé par le passé, elle, la gardienne et, lui, le médecin et l'assistant personnel d'Orochimaru, aucun mot ne furent nécessaires. Avec Kimimaro qui se tenait juste derrière, ils se mirent à avancer jusqu'aux restes d'Uzushiogakure.

– Il y a trois chakra à notre gauche, murmura Karin en les guidant dans cette direction, un sourire discret aux lèvres. L'un d'entre-eux est froid, l'autre est… noir et le dernier est tout simplement… magnifique.

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent à l'angle, Kabuto trébucha presque sous la surprise. Uzumaki Naruto, le dernier de classe de Konoha et le Genin qui avait réussi à arrêter temporairement Orochimaru lors de leur affrontement, était assis sur une colonne, Sabaku no Gaara à sa gauche et l'ancien disciple de Momochi Zabuza à sa droite. Il souriait d'un sourire chaleureux et étincelant, et il y avait quelque chose de vraiment très différent du gamin malvenu dont il se souvenait.

– Hé, les salua-t-il joyeusement. Vous êtes les premiers à arriver.

– Uzumaki ? le questionna Kabuto, méfiant, tandis que ses pensées tournaient cent à l'heure dans son esprit, tentant de connecter les morceaux. Naruto était là et les attendait de toute évidence. Ils étaient les premiers… de combien exactement ? Combien de personnes comme Karin et lui avaient entendu l'appel et quelle était la connexion entre eux ?

Seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Naruto se retrouva devant lui et l'expression sur son visage aurait été bien plus approprié à celui d'un homme de deux fois son âge. Assez doucement pour que ce ne soit pas considéré comme une menace, il tendit la main pour toucher le bout des cheveux de Kabuto et il sourit avec mélancolie.

– Tu ressembles à Shunka, dit-il, son ton aussi tendre qu'attristé. Elle n'avait aucun talent dans le ninjutsu médical, cependant… Elle ne pouvait même pas guérir la plus petite coupure. Enfin, c'est vrai que sa petite-sœur, elle, avait des facilitées dans cette branche, une des meilleure d'Uzushio même. Peut-être que tu es l'un de ses descendants, qui sait ?

Le silence résonna dans l'esprit de Kabuto et ses mains, toujours si parfaitement immobiles, se mirent à trembler légèrement. Il avala avec difficulté sa salive, repoussant intérieurement les images des années passées dans les orphelinats, les pensées attribuées à son identité perdue, et celles du souvenir de la seule figure maternelle qu'il avait jamais connu qui avait tenté d'en finir avec lui, et pire encore, qui ne l'avait même pas reconnu.

– Tu... sais qui je suis ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure et il se surpris lui-même en constatant que sa voix n'avait pas émis le moindre vacillement.

Le regard que Naruto lui donna fut pensif, songeur.

– Eh bien, commença-t-il le plus naturellement du monde, je connais ton clan. Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr des liens qui vous unissent, mais je peux t'assurer que tu en fais partie. La teinte de cheveux des Ookami est assez difficile à manquer.

Dans un sourire, il fit un pas en arrière et se tourna vers Karin, son visage s'éclairant.

– Oh ! Tu es une Uzumaki toi aussi !

Les yeux de Karin s'écarquillèrent.

– Toi aussi ? répéta-t-elle, avant d'ajouter rapidement : Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, bien sûr que tu l'es, tes réserves de chakra sont sans aucun doute celles d'un Uzumaki. Et… C'est toi qui reconstruis cet endroit ?

Le disciple de Zabuza souriait et Gaara détournait les yeux, mais il y avait une discrète satisfaction dans ses pupilles. Naruto recula pour rejoindre ses deux compagnons, et telle un rideau se levant devant lui, il parut aussitôt être plus ; plus lui-même, plus qu'un enfant et un orphelin, plus qu'un Genin ayant fugué de Konoha.

– C'est bien moi, affirma-t-il, la conviction illuminant ses traits tels que l'auraient fait les rayons du soleil. Ce n'est qu'un amas de ruines depuis trop longtemps déjà. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit où nous établir, un endroit où revenir. Tout le monde a besoin d'un endroit tel que celui-ci.

Kabuto réfléchit quelques instants à ses mots. Il ressentait de l'étonnement plutôt que de la confusion, même si ces paroles confiantes auraient dû sortir de la bouche d'un Kage et non de celle d'un simple Genin. Elles faisaient naître en lui l'espoir, un sentiment d'appartenance et de sécurité. Elles paraissaient à la fois exactes et immuables, même si rien n'avait semblé l'être depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat et la garde de Nonô.

Il balaya les alentours du regard, notant les espaces qui avaient été déblayés et où ne résidaient plus ni morceaux de bois ni débris de roches, les os rassemblés avec soin sur un carré de terre dégagé, la poignée de bâtiments s'élevant fièrement haut dans le ciel. Il pensa aux clans, à la famille et au fait de ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ookami, songea-t-il avant de sourire. Je suis… un Ookami.

– Par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ? demanda-t-il, silencieusement déterminé. Il croisa les yeux du blond, le défiant de refuser.

Ce dernier n'en fit rien. Il sourit simplement, chaleureux, lumineux et accueillant, et tourna les talons.

– Laissez-moi vous montrer, dit-il, avant de les mener dans un coin plus reculé du village.

.

C'est bien sûr à ce moment-là que Kabuto se réveilla.

Une explosion retentit un peu plus loin, dans le champ de vision de sa fenêtre, suivie par un cri - non pas un hurlement de peur, étant donné que les civils s'étaient depuis le temps habitués à vivre en harmonie dans la monstruosité qu'était L'Infernale Communauté des Rebuts de la Société et Autres Cinglés d'Uzumaki Naruto, dit Arashi, mais bien un hurlement de fureur, car Fû avait pour habitude de jouer des tours à Suigetsu qui n'appréciait guère ses tentatives. Puis un cri aigu résonna, celui-ci venant de Karin qui détestait les dommages collatéraux, même quand ils étaient causés lorsque Suigetsu se faisait fracasser la tête contre diverses surfaces rigides. Kabuto grogna et ramena le drap au-dessus de sa tête, tentant en vain d'étouffer le bruit.

Un bruissement de tissu lui signala qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, mais Kabuto ne s'embêta même pas à chercher l'identité de l'intrus.

– Suis-je autorisé à les renvoyer chez Orochimaru dans une boîte emballée et fermée par un nœud bien serré ? demanda-t-il avec un ton résigné. Je t'en supplie ?

L'autre homme lâcha un rire discret en faisant glisser les pans des rideaux pour laisser la lumière du jour entrer. Ce faisant, le volume sonore s'en trouva augmenté, pour son plus grand malheur.

– Il faut voir ça avec Gaara-kun, répondit-il. C'est lui qui a pris le commandement jusqu'au retour d'Uzukage-sama. Mais je crois bien que Naruto-sama aurait quelques objections à l'idée de voir la moitié de ses meilleurs shinobi disparaître.

– Tu imagines ce que ce serait, toi aussi, pas vrai ? répliqua Kabuto en se relevant sur ses coudes, les yeux posés sur son ami, qui était l'une des rares personnes à l'esprit sain dans cet asile de fous, hôte du Rokubi ou non. Ce serait tellement calme.

Utakata haussa un sourcil, complètement indifférent à la vague de flammes qui ravageait les rues.

– Étrangement calme, certainement. Allez, lève-toi, Kabuto-kun. Si tu n'es pas à l'hôpital dans l'heure, l'ensemble de tes subalternes risquent l'autodestruction sans la présence de leur chef.

Kabuto implora le peu de patience qu'il avait et sortit de son lit. S'il avait su que tout cela arriverait, il aurait sans le moindre doute rejeté la requête de Naruto pour qu'il devienne le Responsable de l'Unité Médicale, et, pour faire bonne mesure, aurait ensuite probablement fui le pays.

– Ne devrais-tu pas te trouver aux côtés de Gaara ? demanda-t-il en s'habillant. Surtout, si Karin se trouve là-dehors au lieu de l'assister comme elle le devrait ?

– Notre très cher Commandant Jônin se trouve en compagnie de son équipe.

La voix d'Utakata était sèche.

– Il me semble qu'il a eu la même réaction que toi devant ce genre de… bouffonneries. Nous serons chanceux s'il n'abdique pas avant la fin de la semaine, et encore plus s'il ne le fait pas avant qu'Uzukage-sama ne revienne.

Aujourd'hui était un jeudi. Kabuto calcula les probabilités et conclut avec sarcasme qu'Utakata avait probablement raison.

– Est-ce qu'il y a un plan de secours s'il s'exécute ? demanda-t-il, curieux, tandis qu'il sortait de son appartement, Utakata le suivant de près.

Ce dernier grimaça.

– Espérons que nous n'en arriverons pas là, murmura-t-il en suivant Kabuto qui passa par la fenêtre avant d'atterrir dans la rue en contrebas. Ils tournèrent à gauche et il leva la main en signe d'au-revoir. Va à l'hôpital avant que je ne sois dans l'obligation de m'occuper de toute la paperasse qui aura découler de la révolte des ninjas-médecins. Je dois retrouver Hotaru.

– Bon courage, lui offrit Kabuto dans un léger sourire qui lui valut une autre grimace. Cette fille était une terreur et Utakata était le seul à pouvoir la maîtriser.

– Avec un peu de chance, Uzukage-sama ne tardera pas à revenir, marmonna Utakata en secouant la tête. Et s'il ne le fait pas, on ne pourra pas me tenir responsable de mes actes.

– Haku est avec lui, Kabuto se sentit-il obligé de faire remarquer. Il s'occupe de le garder dans le droit chemin.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que Naruto-sama va faire qui m'inquiète, mais plutôt ce que je vais faire lorsque j'irais le retrouver. Le supplier peut-être, ou pleurer.

Utakata secoua la tête et disparut au coin de la rue, et Kabuto renifla discrètement, amusé en se rendant compte de qui était le troisième prétendant pour la prise de contrôle du village tout entier après le Commandant Jônin. Le Sous-Commandant Jônin, bien sûr, qui se trouvait justement être Utakata.

– Toutes mes condoléances, murmura-t-il même si l'autre était déjà hors de son champ de vision, puis il tourna les talons et se mit sur le chemin de l'hôpital, en route vers le funeste destin qui s'abattrait inévitablement sur lui aujourd'hui.

.

– Argh, souffla Ino en étirant ses longues jambes devant elle tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son siège. Bon sang, pourquoi n'appellent-ils pas ça 'Service de Babysitting pour Chûnin' pour de bons ? Au moins, nous saurions dans quoi nous nous engageons. Nous sommes des Jônin, que diable ! Où se trouve ma glorieuse mission de rang A bien rémunérée ?

Les yeux fixés sur une pile de rapports en face de lui, Sasuke grogna, signe qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

– Et dire que j'ai dû passer deux ans à voyager avec cet ermite obsédé avant d'avoir ma promotion, marmonna-t-il avant de repousser vivement de son esprit toutes pensées liées à l'Ermite des Crapauds et les vingt-quatre très longs mois passés sur les routes, à la recherche de la moindre piste. Certaines choses valaient mieux d'être oubliées. Rapidement. Dans leur intégralité.

Ino émit un grondement sourd, mais mortel dans son ton, et elle craqua ses doigts pour faire bonne mesure.

– Ce foutu obsédé a intérêt à rester le plus loin possible de tous les bains publics dans un rayon de cent-cinquante kilomètres de moi, grogna-t-elle, ses yeux bleus s'étrécissant brusquement en signe d'avertissement. Après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois…

Ces mots furent suffisants pour faire détourner les yeux de Sasuke de sa pile de dossiers - ce n'était qu'une autre déception de plus de toute manière, donc ça n'avait pas grande importance. Blond, oui, yeux bleus, c'est vrai, mais les marques sur les joues étaient faites à la peinture et l'homme était saltimbanque, pas déserteur.

– Après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, l'interrompit-il sèchement, Jiraiya ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir dès que je ne fais que vous mentionnez, Sakura et toi, et il essaie toujours vainement de se débarrasser des blessures que vous lui avez infligé.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un sourire lumineux et un mouvement de tête qui envoya la longue queue-de-cheval d'Ino se replacer derrière son épaule.

– Vu comment il ricanait et comment il bavait, il s'en est plutôt bien tiré, rétorqua-t-elle. Nous aurions dû le battre à mort.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire, marmonna Sasuke en jetant le dossier sur le haut d'une autre pile avant de s'emparer du suivant.

Une demi seconde plus tard, il roula les yeux et s'en débarrassa également. Sincèrement, il n'arrivait pas à voir Naruto, tout déserteur qu'il était, s'enrôler dans le commerce de trafic d'êtres humains.

– Des bons à rien, grogna-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que je les paie déjà ?

– Pour abattre des arbres par le biais d'une énorme quantité de paperasse inutile ? suggéra sèchement sa partenaire avant de lui arracher le dossier suivant des mains avant qu'il ne puisse en lire le contenu. Oh, je vois, Naruto nous aurait abandonné pour rejoindre le…

Elle plissa les yeux devant les mots qu'elle était en train de lire.

– C'est légal d'avoir une écriture pareille, ou peut-être que c'est juste la marque du passage d'un petit animal visqueux ? Mince alors. Naruto ferait partie du Cirque du Grand Gaizu ? En tant que… danseuse ?

Sasuke bâillonna son envie de se claquer la tête contre la table.

– C'est du Sen tout craché ça, soupira-t-il, pinçant le haut de son nez. J'ai fait l'erreur de lui parler du Sexy Jutsu de Naruto et je pense que ça l'obsède depuis.

Ino se mit à rire et laissa le dossier tomber au sol où il échoua dans la boue dans un triste 'floc'.

– Il faisait une fille sexy n'empêche, admit-elle. Elle en prit un autre dans le tas et commença à s'éventer avec. Ça fait déjà six ans maintenant. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien ressembler. Un tombeur, tu penses ? Ou à quelqu'un d'efféminé ? Ça pourrait être tout aussi séduisant.

– À un idiot, répondit Sasuke avec obstination, abandonnant son travail au vu de l'humeur d'Ino et croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il ne s'était pas laissé penser à Naruto autrement qu'au garçon de douze ans qui avait brusquement disparu du jour au lendemain… en tout cas, il ne l'avait pas fait en pleine journée. Parce que ce gamin de douze ans qui s'était volatilisé était la seule raison pour laquelle Sasuke avait autorisé Jiraiya, l'obsédé de première, à le traîner avec lui pendant deux années entières, pour aller faire chanter des indics et creuser le réseau d'espions du plus âgé pour la moindre bribe d'information. Ce garçon était la raison pour laquelle il avait mis en place ses propres réseaux d'informateurs, et même s'ils ne pouvaient pas encore rivaliser avec ceux de Jiraiya, il était sur le bon chemin pour devenir à son tour le prochain maître dans l'art de l'espionnage.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour une toute petite information. N'importe quoi pour un seul petit indice sur l'endroit où pouvait bien se terrer Naruto.

Ino était la dernière des neuf de leur génération à l'exception de Sasuke lui-même à ne pas s'abandonner à la morosité à la moindre mention du blond. Elle ne laissait pas subtilement entendre que trop de temps avait passé pour avoir la moindre étincelle d'espoir de le retrouver, comme Sakura, et ne le traitait pas de cinglé pour avoir continué ses recherches aussi longtemps, comme Kiba. Elle ne bégayait pas avant de tourner les talons, comme Hinata, ne devenait pas sombre et silencieux dès qu'il en parlait, comme Shikamaru, et ne soupirait pas avec résignation, comme Shino et Choji. Elle, elle en discutait avec lui, souriait au souvenir de l'autre blond et Sasuke lui en était tout ce qu'il y a de plus reconnaissant pour cela. Alors oui, peut-être avait-elle commencé à faire ça pour se rapprocher de son éternel coup de cœur, mais ils avaient tous beaucoup grandi ces six dernières années, et à présent, l'honnêteté primait.

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Ino lui sourit, faisant basculer sa chaise vers l'arrière alors qu'elle s'étirait longuement et lestement.

– Hm, fredonna-t-elle. Laisse donc une jeune fille rêver en paix, Sasuke-kun. Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais la moindre chose pour alimenter mes fantasmes.

Sasuke roula les yeux.

– Tu n'es pas fiancé aux dernières nouvelles ? fit-il sèchement remarquer.

Ino fit un mouvement vague de la main.

– Hé. C'est de Shikamaru qu'on parle là. Autant, j'aime être au-dessus à chaque fois, autant un changement de rythme est une bonne chose à laquelle songer.

Cela lui valut d'hérisser tous les poils de son corps. Sasuke s'était… à contrecœur attaché à Ino, mais la moindre pensée à la vie sexuelle de Shikamaru était plus que mal venue, franchement nuisible et complètement injustifiée.

– Argh. Je crois que je vais vomir.

– Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant, le tapant à l'épaule. Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai des goûts exemplaires. Certaines pierres ont simplement besoin d'être plus… polies que d'autres pour en faire des joyaux que n'importe quelle fille rêverait d'avoir.

– Par 'polir', tu parles de son passage à tabac journalier ?

– C'est du pareil au même, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, reprenant sa contemplation de ce qui se passait derrière la fenêtre à leur gauche qui donnait sur la porte principale. Bon sang. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne d'intéressant souhaitant visiter Konoha aujourd'hui ? Le poste pour Jônin de 'Gardien de la Porte' paraît bien sur le papier, mais je risque de mourir d'ennui d'ici moins d'une heure si rien ne se passe.

– Et la dernière fois que nous avons eu la visite de quelqu'un d'intéressant, c'était… ?

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve que le gars avec la lance était plutôt pas mal dans le genre.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil incrédule dans sa direction.

– Celui qui prétendait que sa lance était faite à partir des os de l'Ermite Rikudô, qu'elle désintégrerait quiconque entrerait en contact avec, et c'est pourquoi nous devions lui céder immédiatement le contrôle de Konoha ?

– Allez, c'était amusant de voir Tsunade-sama l'envoyer valser par-dessus le mur dix secondes après qu'il soit entré.

Ino inclina la tête, scannant le dossier qu'elle tenait toujours avant de le jeter rejoindre les autres. Il y avait déjà une bonne pile de rejetés, et étant la fille de l'ancien capitaine de l'Unité de Renseignement, Sasuke avait assez confiance en son jugement pour laisser ceux qu'elle avait jeté là où ils étaient. Ino savait ce qu'elle cherchait après tout.

– Bon sang, Sasuke-kun. Si j'étais de nature suspicieuse, je pourrais croire que tous ces soi-disants informateurs t'utilisent pour leur seul bénéfice et qu'ils ne remplissent pas leur part du marché.

Avec une énième grimace, elle en rejeta un autre.

– J'ai moi-même quelques soupçons.

Sasuke fit attention à ne pas ajouter 'mais je pense toujours que ça en vaut à peine'. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, car, au vu du regard que lui lança Ino, au vu de ses lèvres tordues en un sourire désabusé, elle l'avait parfaitement compris

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, néanmoins, leurs micros s'activèrent dans un bourdonnement qui les fit tous les deux sortir d'un bond de leurs sièges et attraper leurs armes.

– Quelqu'un en approche, murmura Kotetsu, à peine assez fort pour être entendu, et Sasuke dû se retenir de courir jusqu'à la porte principale. Non pas par crainte pour les deux Chûnin - Kotetsu et Izumo étaient capables de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes la plupart du temps, et la présence de Sasuke et d'Ino ne relevait que de l'éventuel scénario d'une invasion par une armée ennemie -, mais bien parce qu'ils étaient assis dans cette fichue pièce depuis au moins six bonnes heures sans la moindre petite pause pour faire un tour à l'extérieur. Ils étaient tous les deux quelque peu désespérés.

– Moi aussi je les vois, lui accorda Izumo. Ils sont trois… non, quatre. L'homme de devant porte…

– Ça a l'air suspect, l'interrompit Kotetsu, l'air tendu, et Ino sortit aussitôt l'une de ses longues dagues avec un petit sourire sanguinaire.

– Quoi ? grinça finalement Sasuke, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence tendu où chacun retint sa respiration, puis, Izumo dit, bien trop joyeusement :

– Oups, désolé, fausse alerte. C'est une chèvre.

Dans un crissement de ballon crevé, l'expression d'Ino se ternie et elle s'affaissa de nouveau dans son siège.

– Vous deux ! siffla-t-elle. Bande de crétins !

La seule chose qui leur parvint depuis l'autre bout de la ligne fut le rire de Kotetsu et le ricanement d'Izumo.

Sasuke grogna et se jeta sur son siège.

– Merde, souffla-t-il. On verra si je suis encore poli avec des Chûnin après ça.

– Tu es poli avec les Chûnin ? répéta Ino, sceptique, arquant un sourcil délicatement épilé. Pour l'amour des petites pommes vertes, pourquoi ?

Cela lui prit une seconde avant de comprendre sa phrase, et Sasuke se sentit un peu mal de lui donner raison lorsqu'il n'arriva pas à trouver dans ses souvenirs un seul véritable acte de bonté de sa part par le passé.

– Disons que, si je prévoyais de l'être, je viens tout juste de changer d'avis.

– Bonne résolution, affirma Ino en laissant passer la tension dans ses muscles dans un soupir. Elle fit tourner la dague entre ses doigts et la replaça dans son fourreau si vite qu'elle disparut pratiquement d'un seul coup.

Sasuke lui offrit un hochement de tête.

– Tu t'es améliorée.

– Asuma-sensei s'est entraîné avec moi dernièrement, expliqua-t-elle allègrement, s'étirant une nouvelle fois avant de placer ses doigts entrelacés sur son ventre nu, ses jambes étendues et croisées au niveau des chevilles.

– Lee m'a battu la dernière fois que nous nous sommes affrontés, même si j'utilisais le ninjutsu et le genjutsu et mes couteaux, et vu que Sakura nous regardait à ce moment-là, je ne vais jamais en entendre la fin. Mais je gagnerai la prochaine fois, tu peux parier là-dessus.

– Lee est un monstre, dit platement Sasuke, se souvenant - non sans une grimace intérieure - de son dernier affrontement avec le plus âgé.

Ino laissa échapper un rire.

– Vrai, mais Sakura m'a aussi battu la dernière fois, et avec sa promotion, elle a été plutôt insupportable ces derniers temps. Ça n'aide pas que Lee soit aussi ridiculement romantique et qu'elle en rajoute continuellement vu que je suis coincé avec le Mollasson le plus Fainéant de Konoha.

Sasuke était tellement indescriptiblement soulagé que la plupart des membres de son fan-club aient évolué vers de plus verts pâturages - peut-être même un peu trop littéralement en ce qui concernait Sakura. Ino et Sakura plus encore que toutes les autres combinées, parce qu'elles avaient toujours été celles qui lui posaient le plus problème. Heureusement pour lui, cela faisait déjà quatre bonnes années depuis que leur obsession s'était dissipée. Ino avait sauté sur Shikamaru lorsque Sasuke était parti en voyage avec Jiraiya et ils étaient déjà fiancés quand il était revenu.

Pour ce qui était de Sakura, ils s'étaient tous les deux pris la tête et engagés dans un affrontement sans merci six semaines plus tard lorsque Sasuke avait refusé d'abandonner ses recherches. Des choses avaient été dites, des crises avaient éclatés, et en fin de compte, Sakura l'avait envoyé voler contre un mur, qu'il avait percé au passage, et avait tourné les talons pour ne réapparaître que le jour suivant, l'air bien plus détendue et plus ébouriffée qu'à son habitude avec Lee sur les talons perdu dans un nuage d'extase et de romance absolue. Leur relation s'était beaucoup améliorée depuis lors, néanmoins, Sasuke avait conscience que Naruto était toujours un sujet douloureux entre eux. Sakura l'avait plus d'une fois accusé d'être obsédé par le blond, et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, il ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter.

– C'est vrai qu'elle est devenue Tokubetsu Jônin la première, ressentit-il le besoin de faire remarquer, pour la défense de son ancienne coéquipière.

Ino écarta l'argument d'un mouvement, l'air tout de même légèrement vexée.

– Des formalités. Les ninjas-médecins occupent une catégorie unique dans la hiérarchie, étant donné leur éventail de compétences et de spécifications, et leur présence obligatoire dans les situations à haut risque tels les combats ouverts là où les ninjas de rangs inférieurs seraient une gêne à la mission. Ce qui signifie que, dès qu'ils sont promus, la plupart d'entre-eux se qualifient pas défaut au rang de Tokubetsu Jônin.

Sasuke jeta un regard amusé à la blonde.

– Tu as mémorisé ça dans le Livret pour le citer mot pour mot à Sakura plus tard, c'est ça ?

Le sourire qu'il reçut en guise de réponse fut presque aveuglant.

– Il faudra me montrer des preuves avant que je ne réponde à la moindre accusation, Sasuke-kun, merci bien.

Le silence s'allongea tandis qu'ils feuilletaient sans grande conviction les dossiers suivants, puis, comme ça, Ino reprit :

– Je suis… heureuse que tu ne sois plus le salaud que tu étais avant, Sasuke-kun.

– Je pensais que ça faisait partie de mon charme, rétorqua Sasuke en faisant bien attention de ne pas lever les yeux. C'était vrai, il le savait bien. Il était un salaud de première catégorie, et une part de lui (une part douloureusement et terriblement grande) se demandait toujours si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Naruto était parti en premier lieu.

Presque inconsciemment, il pressa sa main contre la marque scellé et dormante sur son cou que, jusqu'ici, personne n'avait été à même de retirer. C'était… un symbole maintenant, plus que tout autre chose. Un symbole de ce qu'il avait presque laissé arriver, de ce qu'il était presque devenu - de ce qu'il aurait certainement fait si Naruto ne lui avait pas donner une distraction suffisante au moment exact où il en avait le plus besoin.

Seulement, Naruto la lui avait donnée en disparaissant dans la nature, et cela avait pris à Sasuke deux ans sur la route, à bouger constamment, en compagnie du lubrique Ermite des Crapauds pour arriver à une réalisation. Deux ans à scanner les foules qu'ils croisaient à la recherche d'un ensemble avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et un sourire lumineux, à étudier chaque champ de bataille, vide ou occupé qu'ils croisaient pour un signe du Fûton et du Suiton utilisés de manière combinée. Deux ans à dormir sur la terre battue, à contempler le ciel sombre et à réfléchir, car il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire lorsqu'il était même trop épuisé après l'entraînement pour ne serait-ce que penser à dormir.

Deux ans avant qu'il ne réalise qu'Itachi l'avait provoqué cette nuit-là pour le pousser dans une direction en particulier. Sasuke était tenace et aussi têtu qu'un rocher particulièrement obstiné, seulement la soudaine compréhension de ses actions l'avait fait se redresser vivement, exaspéré, furieux, blessé et déconcerté. Parce que le 'pourquoi ?' se posait. Dans quel but Itachi avait-il voulu lui faire emprunter ce chemin-là ? Voulait-il d'un autre Uchiha contre lequel pouvoir mesurer sa force ?

Si c'était ça la réponse, Sasuke n'était pas prêt à lui faire ce plaisir. Il deviendrait plus puissant, bien sûr, il irait aussi loin qu'il le pourrait, mais à présent c'était avec un autre but en tête qu'il le ferait.

Oh, il assouvirait quand même sa vengeance, s'il en avait l'occasion, et avec enthousiasme en plus de ça. Mais ça ne constituait plus l'entièreté de son existence à présent, ce qui était… mieux. Plus facile et plus dur à la fois, mais toujours… gérable.

Pour la première fois depuis ses sept ans, Sasuke ne vivait que pour lui-même et il n'avait aucune intention de revenir à la manière dont les choses étaient par le passé.

Un autre bourdonnement dans leur casque tira Sasuke de ses pensées, et il cligna des yeux alors qu'il se trouva automatiquement à la recherche de ses armes.

– Oui ? dit-il, et même s'il était méfiant à l'idée que ce soit une autre de leurs vannes, il connaissait assez bien Kotetsu et Izumo pour comprendre qu'ils ne feraient pas une chose pareille deux fois d'affilée. Pas lorsque la sécurité de leur village en dépendait.

– Pardon, Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan, dit Kotetsu, et par-dessous la régularité de son ton, il y avait une faible pointe de stupéfaction. Mais cette fois, je pense que vous devriez sortir venir voir.


	7. 1st Movment: Blue Ocean Overture

_[Ouverture : Pièce symphonique développée, et précédant l'exécution d'un opéra, d'un oratorio, d'une cantate.]_

Sasuke et Ino eurent passé la porte avant même que le Chûnin ait terminé sa phrase, se précipitant sur le toit du poste de garde et bondissant de l'autre côté pour se retrouver directement devant les grandes portes. Kotetsu et Izumo étaient déjà debout, les pieds bien plantés sur le sol, et tandis que les deux Jônin approchaient, Izumo fit un geste de la main en face, montrant l'un des plus grands arbres bordant le chemin.

– Deux visiteurs, murmura-t-il à Sasuke, se penchant vers lui pour que leur conversation reste discrète. Ils affirment venir d'Uzushiogakure et demandent une audience auprès de notre Hokage.

– Uzushiogakure, répéta Ino, confuse. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

– Sûrement parce que ça n'a été reconstruit que très récemment, dit une voix venant d'un peu plus haut et Sasuke plissa les yeux, scrutant l'arbre et se demandant s'il devait activer son Sharingan. Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, cependant, il y eut un léger bruissement et dans un discret carillon de clochettes, une silhouette sauta et atterrit avec aisance en position accroupie.

La première chose que Sasuke remarqua fut l'absence de veste de Chûnin ou de Jônin, même si, en soi, ce n'était très révélateur. Bon nombre de shinobi choisissaient simplement de ne pas les porter. En revanche, l'homme - de taille péniblement moyenne avec un corps bien bâti et une peau tannée - était vêtu d'un petit kimono bleu-ciel s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, porté au-dessus d'un legging gris tourterelle et d'une cotte de mailles. Il y avait un étui à kunai attaché à la cuisse droite et une sacoche accrochée au obi à motifs de vagues, le haut d'un rouleau de scellement à peine visible dissimulé derrière. Un masque comme celui de Kakashi, mais d'un gris pâle, couvrait le bas de son visage, et les yeux que Sasuke pouvait voir étaient vert feuille tandis que ses cheveux étaient d'un blond décoloré par le soleil. Ils étaient rassemblés dans un nœud négligé à l'arrière de sa tête, et certaines mèches qui ne restait pas en place avaient été tressées et laissées au vent.

Les yeux de Sasuke accrochèrent les cheveux blonds et la peau tannée - une combinaison qui n'avait jamais manqué de lui faire ressentir un léger pincement au cœur - mais presque immédiatement, ils furent attirés par la bandeau frontal noué autour de son biceps. C'était un symbole qui lui était familier, étrangement : une spirale étroite contenue dans un cercle. Toutes les vestes des shinobi de moyenne classe et de classe supérieure de Konoha portait la même marque, et la voir sur l'hitai-ate d'un ninja étranger était pour le moins déconcertant.

– Bien le bonjour, fit joyeusement le blond, ignorant l'analyse silencieuse de Sasuke. Nous sommes ici au nom du Quatrième Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi d'Uzushiogakure pour requérir l'autorisation d'entrer dans l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin qui se déroulera le mois prochain. Si nous pouvions en discuter avec le Hokage au plus vite, nous vous en serions très reconnaissant.

Au-dessus de son masque, ses yeux étaient très très verts et ne vacillaient pas, et Sasuke se retrouva dans l'incapacité à détourner le regard, lui aussi.

– Nous ? répéta Ino, ses yeux s'étrécissant tandis qu'elle scannait de nouveau le périmètre.

Le blond se tourna à moitié et fit un signe en direction du haut de l'arbre, et l'instant suivant, un autre homme apparut d'un bond à ses côtés. Les cheveux noirs cette fois-ci, portant un uniforme plus typique pour un ninja dans des tons de gris et de bleus, une visière noire sur les yeux et une queue-de-cheval impeccable.

– Nous, répéta le blond, de toute évidence peu concerné par la tension qui agitait les ninjas de Konoha. Sasuke le rangea aussitôt dans la catégorie 'idiot' ou 'très bon acteur'. Lui, c'est Yuki, et vous pouvez m'appeler Youko.

Ino le toisa, puis haussa un sourcil.

– Youko ? dit-elle sur un ton léger d'incrédulité, car elle n'avait jamais, jamais, été de celles à retenir ses mots et être polie lorsqu'elle n'y était pas forcée. S'il n'avait pas la même habitude - si ce n'est de manière un peu plus taciturne - et si les membres des Forces Spéciales n'étaient pas du type à garder le silence la plupart du temps, il y aurait fort à parier qu'elle l'aurait déjà conduit à boire journellement depuis longtemps. C'est un nom plutôt féminin, je me trompe ?

Youko lui jeta un large sourire dans une torsion sournoise et nette de son masque.

– Entre autres, lui accorda-t-il sans hésitation.

Avant qu'Ino ne puisse ajouter autre chose, Sasuke fit un pas en avant et inclina la tête, lui lançant un regard en biais tandis qu'il agissait. Elle opina aussitôt, fit un pas vers l'arrière et disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles, partie informer le Hokage de la présence de leurs deux visiteurs.

– Uchiha Sasuke, se présenta-t-il, s'autorisant enfin à lâcher la poignée de son katana. Si le Hokage est libre, nous vous amènerons immédiatement devant elle.

– Quel… ingénieux service de porte-à-porte, déclara le blond, souriant toujours pleinement. Il tomba avec grâce sur le sol, croisant les jambes ce faisant et s'installa confortablement dans l'herbe bordant la route. Voyons, Uchiha-san. Je suis certain que tes camarades Chûnin peuvent garder les portes jusqu'au retour de ta partenaire. Tu te joindras bien à moi, j'espère ?

Idiot, décida Sasuke, douloureusement résigné et repoussant les pensées qui l'envahirent à propos d'un autre crétin à la chevelure blonde. Encore un autre idiot… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Il s'installa néanmoins à une distance raisonnable de l'autre homme seulement parce que celui-ci semblait être du genre à répondre facilement aux questions posées et qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à en prendre avantage.

(De plus, si l'homme était bien l'émissaire d'un Kage, il ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide que ça. Aucun chef de village, particulièrement d'un village caché nouvellement formé - ou reformé, comme ça devait être le cas ici - ne prendrait le risque d'envoyer quelqu'un d'idiot comme messager pour qu'il dise quelque chose d'inapproprié et qu'il n'endommage les relations avant même qu'elles ne soient constituées.)

– Tu dis que ton Kage se nomme Uzumaki Arashi ? lui demanda Sasuke, car il avait, bien sûr, retenu ce nom, et même s'il ne s'autorisait pas à espérer…

– C'est ça, confirma Youko, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait déjà savoir. Ce sont les Uzumaki qui ont fondé Uzushio à l'origine, et ils sont toujours notre clan le plus important. Votre Shodaime a épousé la fille de notre Shodaime : Uzumaki Mito, elle venait d'Uzushio.

Ce ne fut pas vraiment de la… déception qu'il ressentit. Juste de la résignation au fait que ses recherches n'étaient pas encore achevées. Et Sasuke savait, _il savait_ , que Naruto n'était pas le seul à porter ce nom de famille, mais juste l'espace d'un instant, il avait voulu y croire.

Il voulait y croire un peu trop souvent, ces jours-ci. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à cela.

Youko détourna le regard et le posa sur le peu de Konoha qu'on pouvait apercevoir depuis les portes, et Sasuke pu noter le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres. Il ne dit rien cependant, et fredonna simplement pour lui-même. Yuki, de son côté, demeura parfaitement immobile et silencieux.

Sasuke toisa le blond, repensa à des yeux bleus qui avaient la même teinte que le ciel en plein été et aux cheveux blonds plusieurs tons plus sombres que ceux de l'homme, et étouffa l'envie de fermer les yeux et de détourner la tête. Il était en service et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de montrer la moindre faiblesse. Il y avait des centaines de personnes à travers le monde avec cette combinaison de couleurs en particulier. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir aussi… contrarié.

Mais, comme toujours, il souhaita que ce soit Naruto qui était assis à ses côtés, et à ce stade, il n'essaya même plus de combattre ce désir.

Gaara se tenait sur les pierres chaudes des docks, les bras croisés sur le torse tandis qu'il observait deux enfants à la chevelure rouge et un garçon aux cheveux blonds courir sur la surface de l'eau. Ils riaient, bondissaient et se tournaient autour, se la jouant inutilement tandis qu'ils guidaient un navire marchand au travers des nombreux récifs en direction du littoral, et Gaara ne pu retenir le petit sourire qui courba ses lèvres. Aki et Natsu, tous deux Uzumaki, et Kin Makoto, d'un des nouveaux clans qui avaient suivi la masse - et, il ne savait comment, par quel coup de folie ou de génie (et avec Naruto, c'était difficile à différencier), mais, ces trois-là, ils étaient à lui.

Il se demandait parfois ce qui serait arrivé s'il était retourné à Suna, s'il était resté avec sa sœur et son frère et le village qui le haïssait tant. Il n'aurait pas eu de Genin à sa charge, de ça, il était certain. Il n'arrivait pas à les imaginer lui faire confiance avec une pauvre plante d'intérieur, alors il ne fallait même pas réfléchir lorsqu'il s'agissait de trois enfants influençables. Pas de position de Commandant Jônin non plus, gagné non par le biais d'ordres et la peur qu'il inspirait aux autres, mais à force d'efforts, de temps et de dévouement.

Pas de Naruto, avec ses continuels sourires lumineux, son contact spontané et l'obscurité marquant ses yeux qui faisait écho à celle assombrissant ceux de Gaara, mais qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être absolument inondé par une joie de vivre pure et simple. Et, en fait, c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment en fin de compte. Car Gaara était absolument certain qu'il suivrait Naruto partout où le vent le mènerait, peu importait les obstacles. Il le suivrait en enfer et en reviendrait à ses côtés s'il le fallait, car, pour Naruto, l'échec n'existait pas.

– Sensei, sensei ! s'exclama Aki en trébuchant sur les docks, les garçons juste derrière elle, et titubant jusqu'à là où il se trouvait. Ils étaient trempés par l'embrun, l'eau salée laissant leur cheveux rêches sous le soleil matinal et leur peau tannée plus sombre qu'avant leur sortie aux aurores. La jeune fille lui envoya un sourire, aussi éclatant que l'étaient ceux de tous les Uzumaki, et reprit : Le capitaine du port dit que notre service est terminé. Une autre équipe vient prendre la relève pour le prochain navire.

Gaara jeta un regard au port pour trouver l'endroit où se tenait l'homme montant la garde et reçu un hochement de tête et un salut. Il opina en retour avant se concentrer de nouveau sur son équipe.

– Combien de mission cela vous fait-il à présent ?

Makoto, facilement le plus calme et le plus digne des trois, hésita quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix douce :

– Dix-neuf missions de rang D et quatre de rang C, Gaara-sensei.

– Ça veut dire que vous allez nous laisser participer à l'Examen ? lui demanda Natsu, partageant un regard plein d'excitation avec sa jumelle, presque dansant sous l'émoi contenu.

Gaara ne leur indiqua pas qu'il avait proposé leurs candidatures à la minute où Naruto avait désinvoltement suggéré d'utiliser l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin pour révéler au monde la reconstruction d'Uzushio. Il se contenta à la place de hausser un sourcil vers les trois visages plein d'espoir en face de lui et garda une expression totalement neutre.

– Peut-être, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence, puis il contrôla la position du soleil. Vous avez deux heures pour vous changer et pour manger. On se retrouve au terrain d'entraînement n°9 pour vos exercices quotidiens avant de faire la dernière mission de la journée.

– Oui, Gaara-sensei, dirent-ils en chœur et Aki agrippa aussitôt les mains des deux garçons et les entraîna en courant, ignorant leurs plaintes alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans le labyrinthe de rues.

Gaara les observa s'en aller, légèrement amusé. Lorsque Naruto lui avait dit qu'il l'avait mis sur la liste des éventuels sensei Jônin, il avait été… horrifié. Ajustements au sceau de Shukaku ou pas, il n'en était pas moins… nuisible. Différent. Et sûrement, _sûrement_ , quelqu'un ayant toute sa tête n'infligerait pas cela à un enfant innocent, encore moins à trois.

Mais Naruto avait insisté, chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement. Il avait ignoré les objections (parfaitement justifiées) de Gaara et avait quand même ajouté son nom à la loterie, et lui avait ensuite dit où il devait rejoindre l'Équipe 1 lorsque la sélection s'était achevée. Et parce que c'était Naruto, parce que, si Gaara avait jamais eu une dette envers quelqu'un, c'était bien envers le blond, il y était allé et avait rencontré les trois Genin rayonnants et débordants d'optimisme qu'on lui avait confié.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il était… satisfait de la manière dont tout ça avait tourné.

Normalement, à cette heure de la matinée, il rejoignait Naruto pour déjeuner, ou, s'il n'apparaissait pas à l'heure escomptée, était pourchassé par le blond, le plus souvent, avec Haku à sa suite. Parfois, il se rendait simplement seul déjeuner avec Haku, si les fonctions d'Uzukage de Naruto empêchaient le blond toute sortie. Il y en avait d'autres aussi dont il appréciait la compagnie bien sûr - Fû et Utakata, Rôshi et Kabuto, quelques Tokubetsu Jônin et une poignée de Jônin qui le respectaient sans une once de terreur à son égard et qui le considérait comme leur _ami_.

C'était… extraordinaire de pouvoir profiter de tant de choses. D'appartenir à un endroit où personne ne tremblait ou ne se détournait lorsqu'il marchait dans les rues. Naruto s'était assuré que quiconque voulait vivre Uzushio traiterait de manière égale civils, shinobi et jinchûriki.

 _Le passé n'importe pas ici_ , disait-il sans cesse. _Si vous cherchez refuge dans ce village, ce que vous êtes n'importe pas comparé à qui vous êtes._

Gaara avait été sceptique au début. Lorsque le premier navire rempli à ras bord de gens, de shinobi, de fermiers, d'artisans et de familles, avait jeté l'ancre sur le rivage, il s'était attendu à un tollé devant la seule présence de deux jinchûriki et de quelques déserteurs, mais…

Ce n'était pas arrivé. Ça n'était même toujours pas arrivé en fait, et Gaara était toujours dubitatif ce concernant. Haku lui avait dit que ceux qui s'étaient rendus à Uzushio étaient si désespérés de trouver un chez eux qu'ils s'en moquaient bien, qu'ils étaient tous un peu décalés de la réalité, des parias à part entière, et qu'ils pouvaient témoigner de la sympathie à l'égard de ceux se trouvant dans la même situation. Et après six années et très peu d'incidents relevés, Gaara était presque convaincu.

Les rayons du soleil chauds caressant ses épaules, il leva la tête vers le ciel dépourvu de nuages, élevant une main pour se protéger les yeux. Comme toujours, l'odeur salée était très présente dans l'air et elle lui était devenue plus que familière après une demi-douzaine d'années dans ce village. Il s'autorisa un sourire discret. Ici, il ne doutait jamais de son but dans la vie. Ici, il ne doutait jamais de ce pourquoi il était venu au monde. Il était Commandant Jônin et chef d'une équipe de trois Genin, il était second en terme d'autorité juste derrière l'Uzukage et était un membre estimé des forces shinobi. Les gens lui souriaient et riaient librement lorsqu'il était aux alentours, le saluaient, osaient le toucher et ne sursautaient pas d'horreur en sa présence. Peut-être que c'était en grande partie parce qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais connus avant, lorsqu'il était piégé derrière la soif de sang de Shukaku, mais c'était toujours des choses qu'il doutait avoir pu un jour obtenir s'il était resté à Suna.

Gaara expira, attentif et calme, et tourna les talons pour retourner au village. Cela faisait déjà deux jours depuis le départ de Naruto avec Haku pour que ce dernier lui évite les ennuis, et Gaara avait assez de travail en tant que chef intérimaire du village pour que ces quelques heures passés avec ses Genin lui soient reprochées s'il fuyait plus longtemps. Et, comme pour lui donner raison, une jeune femme vêtue d'une veste de Jônin ouverte sur le devant descendait la rue dans sa direction, ses cheveux rouges se hérissant et ses lunettes, comme toujours, légèrement de travers.

– Karin, la salua-t-il par-dessus la série d'obscénités qu'elle sifflait. L'ourlet de son t-shirt et l'une de ses manches étaient complètement trempés, et Gaara était prêt à parier son salaire mensuel qu'elle revenait tout juste d'une bruyante dispute avec Suigetsu.

– Gaara-san, retourna-t-elle, ses yeux envoyant des pics. Tu sais ce que cette garce de Fû a osé dire ? Que Suigetsu et moi ressemblions à un _couple marié_ ! _Un couple marié_ ! Argh ! On aurait dû la noyer dès la naissance cette petite…

Elle retomba vers des insultes grondées entre ses dents et Gaara s'assura que son amusement ne s'exprimait pas sur son visage. Karin était doué dans l'art d'être passive-agressive derrière toute sa fulmination et Gaara préférait ne pas être celui à se retrouver enfermé dans le bureau du Uzukage jusqu'à minuit passé à signer de la paperasse. Le repos était un luxe qu'il appréciait s'offrir maintenant que les modifications qu'avait apportées Naruto à son sceau rendaient impossible à Shukaku toute possession.

– Si nous sommes un couple marié, alors nous sommes clairement sur le point de divorcer ! cracha Karin en faisant un mouvement brusque avec ses bras. Je le déteste, Gaara-san ! Ah, quel _crétin_ !

– Je présume que si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a des désaccords à superviser ? lui demanda doucement Gaara, reprenant son chemin vers le village. Quelques shinobi qu'ils croisèrent lui offrirent des sourires amusés ou compatissants lorsqu'ils aperçurent la rousse déchaînée à ses côtés, puis inclinèrent légèrement la tête en guise de salut.

Karin plissa les yeux dans sa direction derrière sa paire de lunettes, mais lui autorisa tout de même le changement de sujet dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

– Tu devines bien. Un différend a éclaté entre deux clans du Quartier Ouest sur un morceau de terrain neutre qu'ils clament tous les deux être le leur de droit. Ine-san, de la bibliothèque, a fouillé les archives, mais nous pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'occupes de poser le verdict final. Il y aura moins de chance que cela tourne au bain de sang comme ça. Il y aussi trois groupes qui demandent la permission d'entrer au village. L'un est un marchand venu du Pays des Vagues, le deuxième se compose d'une poignée de shinobi qui veulent rejoindre nos rangs et le troisième est une délégation envoyée par le Pays des Sources Chaudes qui espère le renouvellement notre accord commercial. J'ai déjà mis en place un planning, donc, je t'en pris, _suis-le_. Tu ne disparais plus avec tes Genin cette fois !

Si Gaara ne roula pas les yeux, il fut bien tenté. Karin était l'assistante de l'Uzukage et elle faisait très bien son travail, mais elle était aussi très… bruyante. Et habituée à traiter avec Naruto qui avait, à son goût, un peu trop l'habitude de se laisser distraire par les villageois.

Bien entendu, Gaara savait aussi que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il était tant aimé. Les gens pensaient souvent aux Kage comme à des personnages intouchables et distants dans leurs lourdes robes de cérémonie et leur grande tour, lointain et presque divin en terme de puissance. Mais Naruto était différent. Il déambulait dans les rues comme tout le monde, riait, souriait et saluait par leurs noms un nombre incroyable de personnes, comme un vieil ami, prenait les enfants dans ses bras, taquinait les Genin qu'il croisait et commentait le travail des artisans. Souvent, lorsque Gaara le regardait, il avait l'impression de contempler Uzushio sous forme physique, un village entier qui avait placé toute son essence dans un homme radieux et absolument brillant.

Il fit une pause au sommet d'une petite montée, se tournant pour observer de nouveau l'océan qui s'étirait au loin, puis pour contempler la cité qui s'étalait tout autour d'eux dans son arc-en-ciel de brun doré, de rouge et de blanc, et ne put enrayer la course du petit sourire qui courba ses lèvres à ce paysage.

Six ans maintenant, presque sept, et pas une seule fois n'avait-il regretté sa décision. Pas même l'espace d'un instant.

– D'Uzushio, tu dis ? soupira Tsunade, avant de poser ses coudes sur son bureau, massant le haut de son nez d'un air las.

Devant elle, Ino opina avec respect.

– C'est ça, Hokage-sama. Ils sont deux et, si je ne me trompe pas, des Jônin si j'en juge par le niveau de leur chakra. Sasuke est avec eux pour le moment, mais ils ont demandé à vous voir dès que possible.

Tsunade se demanda l'espace d'un instant si c'était un piège, un leurre ou quelque chose de la sorte, même si, au fond, elle ne voyait pas quel pourrait être le but d'une telle manigance.

– Fais-les venir ici, ordonna-t-elle après un long moment. Sauf preuve du contraire, vous les traiterez comme des invités.

– Bien, Hokage-sama.

Après un salut et une bond rapide, la jeune femme se retrouva derrière la fenêtre, faisant le chemin inverse en direction de la porte principale aussi vite que le lui permettait ses capacités. Tsunade la fixa un moment avant de reporter son attention vers l'affaire en question.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait visitée qu'une poignée de fois, elle se rappelait encore d'Uzushio. La fois la plus mémorable, certainement, avait été l'Examen de Sélection des Jônin auquel elle avait assisté à l'invitation du Nidaime Uzukage. Tsunade ferma les yeux et repensa aux jours où elle s'était promené dans les rues pavées pleines d'éclats, son grand-oncle derrière elle et sa grand-mère juste devant, même pas encore à l'Académie et facilement impressionnable. Elle se souvint des hommes et des femmes dans leurs habits aux couleurs vives et des groupes de ninjas riant à gorge déployées tandis qu'ils prenaient les paris. Les épreuves avaient été particulièrement difficiles et les shinobi d'Uzushio avaient encouragé avec véhémence un Chûnin en particulier : un jeune homme avec des cheveux dorés, un penchant pour les sceaux et un puissant ninjutsu. Le blond avait remporté l'Examen en fin de compte, placé au-devant de la scène et aisément promu Jônin et sans la moindre surprise de la part des spectateurs, et Tsunade se rappelait avoir vu Mito lui sourire à ce moment-là, d'un sourire léger, lent et satisfait.

– Ce garçon, avait-elle dit à Tobirama, la voix basse mais imposante, c'est lui le nouvel espoir du clan Uzumaki. Un génie du Suiton et du Fûton. Ma nièce, Saehara Jin, a été son instructrice et elle raconte qu'il aurait une compréhension instinctive du chakra comme elle n'en a jamais vu auparavant. Uzukage-sama l'envisage comme son successeur.

Les yeux de Tobirama s'étaient plissés, pensifs et légèrement mécontent et il avait murmuré :

– Un enfant ?

– Un enfant brillant, avait rétorqué Mito, et il a déjà quinze ans. Certains envisagent même qu'il devienne le prochain hôte du Kyûbi, mais, même s'il est un Uzumaki, il n'est pas directement relié à la famille du Uzukage ou à la mienne.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, mais elle avait relevé le menton.

– Et, en plus de ça, il aura passé l'âge lorsque je serais prête à confier ce fardeau à la prochaine génération. J'ai encore quelques bonnes années devant moi.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le jeune homme s'était retourné, presque comme s'il avait entendu les mots de Mito et avait levé les yeux vers les tribunes où ils étaient assis. Des yeux bleus, se souvenait-elle. Aussi bleus que l'océan ou que le ciel, et portant une telle détermination en leur sein.

 _Le nouvel espoir du clan Uzumaki_ , avait-elle pensé à ce moment-là. _Un espoir._

Ça lui allait si bien.

Il y avait eu d'autres rencontres après celle-ci, même si très peu. Le blond - Uzumaki Arashi, avait-elle plus tard appris - avait déjà officié en tant qu'Uzukage depuis quatre mois avant que Sarutobi ne devienne Sandaime, et les deux hommes avaient été proches, ou du moins, autant que leurs positions respectives le leur permettait. Vu qu'elle était l'élève de Sarutobi, elle avait croisé l'homme à deux reprises lors de ces rares visites à Konoha, et il lui avait toujours paru gentil et doux, doté d'une intensité terrifiante dissimulée à l'intérieur, comme une tempête sur le point d'exploser.

Le Dieu des Shinobi et le Dieu de la Tempête. Tous deux troisième du nom à prendre les rennes de leurs villages respectifs, tous deux choisis très jeune et d'une puissance reconnue. Sarutobi avait été furieux lorsqu'ils avaient reçu les nouvelles de la chute d'Uzushio, bien trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait enragé, pesté et sangloté lorsqu'il pensait qu'ils ne regardaient pas, car Uzushio était presque une sœur pour Konoha ; ils étaient si proches. Une alliée inébranlable, un village de camarades qui avait été perdu en l'espace de quelques jours, conduit à la ruine à cause de la peur que la puissance de cette cité inspirait à Kiri.

Et, à présent, on disait que tout cela avait été reconstruit, si elle pouvait en croire les nouvelles. Reconstruit et repeuplé : redevenu un village ninja. Une cité assez puissante, apparemment, pour envoyer deux Jônin en mission dans un autre pays avec peu de garantie qu'il reviendrait de sitôt. Les Jônin étaient, pour la plupart, la première source de revenus des villages cachés. Les missions de rang C et de rang B avaient beau être nombreuses, c'était tout de même toujours celles de rang A et de rang S qui rapportaient le plus.

Se délaisser de deux Jônin signifiait que soit cette mission était de la plus haute importance, - ce qui était envisageable étant donné que c'était plus ou moins la première annonce officielle du retour d'Uzushio - soit qu'elle était considérée comme dangereuse - également probable, vu que tous les traités qui avaient été signés entre Konoha et Uzushio avaient été considérés nuls dès lors que la cité était tombée - ou bien encore peut-être les deux à la fois.

Son attention fut directement portée vers la porte lorsqu'on toqua et, tandis qu'elle se levait, elle déclara d'un ton ferme :

– Entrez.

Le premier aperçu qu'elle eut de leurs mystérieux visiteurs fut suffisant pour la secouer, car elle se souvenait d'un autre Jônin blond, habillé presque à l'identique que celui qui se trouvait devant elle. Mais tout ça, c'était il y plus de cinquante ans, un tout autre monde, et elle dût brutalement se rappeler que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait vu ce jour-là. Peu importe à quel point il lui ressemblait, jusqu'à imiter les fichues clochettes dans ses cheveux. La seule chose qui différait était les saisissants yeux d'un vert éclatant, bien loin de ceux auxquels elle s'attendait presque à voir.

Ces traits fins et chaleureux étaient exactement les mêmes, néanmoins, malgré ses dénégations intérieures, tout comme l'étaient la fermeté et la certitude avec lesquelles il croisa son regard.

– Hokage-sama, la salua-t-il poliment, mais chaudement, s'inclinant dans un salut cordial. Salutations de la part du Yondaime Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi. Je me nomme Youko et voici mon partenaire, Yuki.

Ce nouveau Uzukage portait le même nom que celui de son prédécesseur. Tsunade se demanda comment une telle coïncidence avait pu se produire. Mais, en même temps, pensait-elle : comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle se reprit et inclina la tête en retour.

– Youko-san, Yuki-san, nous sommes honorés de recevoir la visite de shinobi venus d'Uzushio après tout ce temps. Puis-je demander en quelle occasion cela se produit-il ?

Cela lui valut un sourire, les yeux du blond brillants au-dessus de son masque.

– Nous avons achevé la reconstruction il y a deux ans déjà, répondit-il sans hésiter. Nos première équipes de Genin ont ensuite débuté leur entraînement et la plupart d'entre eux ont aujourd'hui été déclaré apte à prendre part à l'Examen. Uzukage-sama pensait qu'il était plus sûr d'envoyer leurs candidatures maintenant étant donné que c'est Konoha qui s'occupe de l'organisation cette session-ci et que votre village a longtemps été un allié précieux.

Traditionnellement, l'Examen était un événement neutre, donc, Tsunade avait bien peu de raisons d'empêcher un pays d'entrer dans la compétition. Elle hocha la tête, se réinstallant dans son fauteuil et approchant un rouleau vierge.

– Je m'occupe de prendre les dispositions nécessaires et d'informer les examinateurs, accepta-t-elle. Combien d'équipes ?

– Quatre, répondit Youko, souriant toujours, mais cette fois, du soulagement était discernable sur son visage, et Tsunade le toisa, curieuse. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'elle allait leur refuser leur demande ? Reconstruit ou non, Uzushio avait toujours été une alliée et ils n'avaient encore rien fait qui pourrait lui prouver le contraire jusqu'ici. D'autre part, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de leur retour, et le fait qu'ils ne soient pas venus prier Konoha de les aider avec leur reconstruction ne l'incitait que plus encore à penser que ce n'était pas un piège. Les shinobi avaient une fierté sans borne, après tout, lorsque leur village était dans la ligne de mire.

Elle écrivit une note sur le côté et hocha la tête.

– Très bien. Vous comptez retourner à Uzushio avec ces nouvelles ?

– Je vais envoyer un message, dit Yuki, faisant un demi-pas vers l'avant avant d'incliner la tête. Uzukage-sama aura besoin de nous sur place pour activer les sceaux spatio-temporels, et il serait plus simple que nous restions jusqu'à ce que l'Examen débute.

Des sceaux spatio-temporels ? Tsunade avait bien conscience que pour les shinobi d'Uzushio, c'était chose commune, au vu de leurs aptitudes en scellement. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de repousser ses questions à plus tard.

– S'il te plaît, Ino, guide-les jusqu'à une auberge et fais en sorte qu'ils soient bien installés. Uchiha, il faut qu'on parle.

– Hokage-sama, la saluèrent les Jônin, l'un avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que l'autre.

Ino jeta à Sasuke un sourire suffisant même si bien déguisé, puis fit quelques pas et murmura un 'Par ici, je vous pris.' avant d'escorter les deux ninjas à l'extérieur.

Tsunade laissa le silence s'étirer pendant un moment, appréciant la vue du Jônin qu'elle préférait (torturer) se tendre et remuer nerveusement. Puis, enfin, avec son plus beau sourire, elle se pencha en avant en appui sur ses coudes, replia ses mains en dessous de son menton et ordonna :

– Trouve-moi Jiraiya.

Sasuke tressaillit comme si elle venait de le frapper, levant subitement la tête pour croiser son regard. Il tenta un regard de chien battu, probablement copié sur ceux de son équipier qui faisait des ravages avec, mais quelles que soient les améliorations dans son attitude, il avait toujours un côté bien trop vaurien pour que la copie soit parfaite.

– Mais enfin… ! protesta-t-il.

Tsunade savait parfaitement pourquoi il était aussi réticent à l'idée de lui obéir. Jiraiya n'avait toujours pas perdu sa mauvaise habitude d'espionner les femmes aux bains publics, et dès lors que Sasuke se trouvait dans les parages, l'Ermite des Crapaud avait tendance à utiliser son disciple et son éternelle manque d'enthousiasme comme appât.

(C'était sincèrement la chose la plus drôle à laquelle Tsunade avait assisté dans sa longue vie, et après une enfance commune aux côtés d'Orochimaru et de Jiraiya et de leur guerre de celui qui fera la pire pitrerie, ça voulait dire quelque chose.)

– Pas de mais, contra-t-elle impitoyablement. C'est un ordre, Uchiha. Je veux Jiraiya dans mon bureau, en _un seul morceau_ , dans l'heure. Tu peux disposer.

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança n'était pas aussi meurtrier, comme il l'avait probablement voulu, qu'il était horrifié, à contrecœur résigné et profondément meurtri, et il finit tout de même par s'en aller. Tsunade ricana et s'adossa au dossier de son siège, se demandant si ce serait un peu trop mesquin d'assigner à une équipe de Genin la tâche de prendre des photos de l'altercation qui s'annonçait. Elle avait autorité absolue sur son village pour une bonne raison, après tout, pas vrai ?


	8. 1st Movement: Memories in Meter

_[Mesure : Division d'un morceau de musique en parties d'égales durées.]_

Jiraiya avait par assez de reprises dû survivre aux nombreuses tentatives de ce sournois petit emmerdeur, qui essayait sans cesse de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque, pour qu'il parvienne à ne pas effectuer le moindre mouvement lorsqu'une silhouette obscure sortit d'un buisson et atterrit à moins de dix centimètres de sa personne, juste à sa gauche.

– Sasuke, dit-il d'une voix posée, relisant les derniers mots de son prochain manuscrit avant de les effacer en faveur du terme "haleter". C'était un mot vraiment étonnant, non ? Court, mais parlant, amenant une tonne d'images mentales.

Oui, c'était exactement le mot qu'il lui fallait.

– Hé, l'Ermite pas net.

Une main pâle lui faucha son manuscrit sous son nez et Jiraiya releva la tête avec indignation pour croiser deux orbes noires plissées et acérées.

 _Bon sang_ , qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se haïr pour lui avoir révélé ce surnom dans un moment d'extrême ébriété.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ? commanda-t-il, mais sa demande tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd sous le regard inébranlable du Uchiha.

– Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? le questionna Sasuke, d'une voix grave et véhémente, et parfois, cela surprenait encore Jiraiya : cette intensité qui envahissait le garçon devant les buts qu'il s'étaient fixés. Peut-être que ça ne devrait pas, étant donné que le Uchiha avait toujours été déterminé au point d'en devenir presque ridicule, mais même sachant cela, ça restait troublant.

Son expression s'adoucit, aussi, car l'attention de Sasuke avait toujours été tournée sur son besoin de ramener Naruto, et c'était quelque chose avec laquelle Jiraiya pouvait compatir. Il avait été très réticent lorsque Tsunade l'avait informé qu'Itachi avait été aperçu dans les environs de Konoha et qu'elle l'envoyait épauler Sasuke pour le garder hors de danger, néanmoins, un seul mois sur les routes avec lui avait changer la donne. Lorsqu'il le regardait, au tout début, il ne voyait à travers lui qu'Orochimaru : un prodige distant avec des relations tumultueuses vis-à-vis de son coéquipier le plus turbulent. Froid, en colère et passionné. Seulement…

Seulement, cette Équipe 7 n'était pas celle de Jiraiya. Il ne pouvait faire aucun parallèle simple et direct entre elles deux, aucune réplique exacte entre les générations. Ici, Naruto était celui qui était parti et Sasuke s'était autant efforcé de le retrouver que Jiraiya l'avait fait.

Avec un soupir, Jiraiya se résigna à la perte de son manuscrit, pour le moment du moins, et s'installa de nouveau sur le sol en dessous de l'arbre.

– Des bribes ici et là, admit-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Et le peu que j'ai réussi à rassembler est déjà inquiétant. En résumé, l'Akatsuki se terre pour le moment. De ceux qu'on connaît, il nous reste avec certitude deux jinchûriki, deux autres qui vagabondent au mieux ou qui ont été capturé dans le pire des cas et cinq des ninjas les plus puissants dans le monde qui ont tout simplement disparu de la surface du globe en l'espace de deux ans. Ils n'ont pas été capturés, je suis au moins sûr de ça, mais il reste encore trop de possibilités pour qu'on sache avec exactitude où ils se trouvent.

Sasuke s'appuya tranquillement sur ses talons, ses yeux se plissant, et Jiraiya put noter les pensées courir sur ses traits, et ce, tout simplement parce qu'il avait eu deux ans pour apprendre à lire au-delà de son impassibilité.

– Cinq ? Vous confirmez la disparition de Rokubi et de Yonbi ?

Il surprit l'expression de Jiraiya et roula les yeux.

– Hn. La disparition d'Utakata et de Rôshi, je voulais dire, se corrigea-t-il.

Jiraiya pensa à lui faire une remarque là-dessus, mais ça ne servirait pas vraiment à grand chose. Le gamin savait que Naruto était l'hôte de Kyûbi - ce genre de chose était pratiquement impossible à garder secrète alors qu'ils traquaient les moindres faits et gestes des membres de l'Akatsuki et que l'Akatsuki traquait les bijû - et puis, il avait bien conscience que le réceptacle n'était pas la même entité que ne l'était la bête à l'intérieur. Au final, c'était juste un gosse qui se moquait bien d'utiliser le vrai nom des gens s'il n'y était pas forcé.

– Absolument, dit-il après un battement, juste pour s'assurer que Sasuke savait qu'en ce moment même, il le jugeait intérieurement. Les Forces Spéciales d'Iwa racontent que Rôshi a quitté sa planque il y a de ça quatre ans et qu'il s'est rendu à l'est pour retrouver un groupe de ninjas non-identifiés près de Taki avant de disparaître tout simplement. Et pour ce qui est de Kiri, ils sont encore trop occupés à faire appliquer les réformes de la démone qu'ils ont nommé Mizukage et n'ont donc pas eu le temps de remarquer que l'un de leur déserteur est introuvable, ce qui rend Utakata particulière difficile à localiser. En tout cas, d'après ce que je sais, il a plié bagages avec sa disciple il y a environ cinq ans. Fû s'est évaporé dans la nature peu après Naruto, et il y a de fortes chances pour que Gaara l'ait accompagné, vu que leur disparation est survenue dans la même période de temps. Ça fait donc cinq. (Jiraiya expira profondément et secoua la tête.) Cinq bijû ridiculement puissants et leurs réceptacles humains, et pas une seule bonne idée de ce qu'il a pu leur arriver.

La bouche de Sasuke se pinça en une fine ligne frustrée tandis qu'il se balançait sur ses talons.

– Vous dîtes que Rôshi a pris contact avec un groupe. Ce serait le même groupe de shinobi non-identifiés qui a été engagé pour remplir des missions le long de la côte ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

Jiraiya acquiesça, ne réussissant pas à cacher le sourire qui tentait ses lèvres.

– Si tu parles de celui qui rend fou Kiri et Kumo en leur volant tous leurs clients, alors oui. Ils sont plutôt doués d'après ce que les rumeurs que j'ai réussi à récolter racontent, mais la plupart du temps, les gens n'en parlent pas. Lorsqu'on essaie de les trouver, on tombe toujours sur des en-fait-c'est-l'ami-de-l'ami-de-la-belle-sœur-de-mon-cousin-qui-m'en-a-parlé.

Il haussa les épaules, zyeutant le manuscrit que tenait toujours Sasuke et se demandant s'il était prêt à risquer une attaque frontale. Ce gosse était bon avec les techniques de type Katon, malheureusement, et jubilait bien trop à l'idée de les tester sur des romances aux cœurs purs.

– Cela m'inquiéterait bien, mais en fin de compte, c'est plutôt un soulagement pour Konoha. Nous n'avons jamais été capables répondre à toutes les demandes, et avec un nouveau groupe qui est prêt à se charger d'une partie d'entre elles, ça nous permet de nous préoccuper en priorité de celles de rang supérieur. C'est du gagnant-gagnant.

– Sauf s'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Naruto.

L'espace d'un battement, Jiraiya envisagea de rappeler à Sasuke qu'il n'y avait pas que Naruto qui était porté disparu ; c'étaient cinq maudits _jinchûriki_ et toute la puissance qui les impliquait. Cependant, un seul regard dans sa direction et il céda, voyant que ça ne servirait pas à grand chose. Rien ne rentrait dans la tête de ce garçon, pas quand il avait une piste sous le nez du moins. Il se demandait même parfois pourquoi il n'avait pas conclu de pacte avec les chiens-ninjas comme Kakashi.

– Sauf si c'est ça, lui accorda-t-il. Et, si tu veux tout savoir, je trouve étrange de voir un tel nombre de personnes se diriger à l'est ces derniers temps, surtout qu'ils disparaissent complètement dès qu'ils quittent les côtes, et que quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à les traquer. C'est une autre de ces choses dont personne ne parle.

– Hn.

L'air renfrogné, Sasuke se releva, le manuscrit toujours cramponné par une saleté de main voleuse.

– Tsunade veut vous voir immédiatement. Il y a deux ninjas au village qui affirment venir d'Uzushiogakure.

– Uzushio, tu dis ?

Jiraiya se leva lentement, ressentant le poids des années dans chacun de ses os. Tsunade avait bien vieilli - _bon sang_ , même Orochimaru avait bien vieilli, et là encore, Jiraiya n'avait jamais eu une la même distinction. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le fait qu'Orochimaru et Tsunade étaient tous les deux de belles petites princesses et que ça avait sans aucun doute joué.

– Eh ben, on y va, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Si nous la faisons patienter plus longtemps, elle risque bien de nous lancer son bureau à la figure.

– À la vôtre, vous voulez dire.

Sasuke le suivit à la trace lorsqu'il bondit dans l'arbre, puis sur le toit le plus proche et en direction du bureau du Hokage.

Jiraiya rit presque de la naïveté du garçon.

– Ah, mais, gamin, ricana-t-il, si tu penses que la colère de Tsunade va te passer à côté simplement parce que tu n'es pas la personne ciblée, tu… HÉ ! NON, GAMIN, NE T'AVISE PAS DE FAIRE ÇA !

– Hn.

Sasuke lui jeta un sourire suffisant, des flammes crépitant joyeusement dans une main et la seconde précieuse ébauche de Jiraiya dans l'autre, puis il s'élança vers l'avant, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre du Hokage a une vitesse impressionnante.

Pas que ce soit assez pour échapper à l'Ermite en colère, néanmoins. Jiraiya gronda, maudissant le jour où il avait écouté Tsunade et accepté d'emmener cette saleté de gosse en voyage avec lui, puis il s'élança à son tour.

 

– Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça, Jiraiya ? lui demanda Tsunade, et Sasuke avait assisté à assez de session en compagnie de Tsunade et Jiraya pour comprendre que ce qu'elle voulait dire _en réalité_ tenait plus du : 'si tu n'as pas une seule bonne excuse, ton crâne va très vite faire connaissance avec le mur, maudit soit la paperasse'.

Jiraiya avait bien compris ce qu'elle impliquait lui aussi vu qu'il leva aussitôt les mains en signe de reddition.

– Hé, je t'ai parlé des rumeurs à propos de la naissance d'un nouveau village ninja. Je t'ai même envoyé les nouvelles selon lesquelles des masses de gens migraient vers l'est en petit groupe avant de disparaître derrière une barrière que je ne pouvais pas franchir. Et je _sais_ que tu as reçu mes rapports sur ce nouveau groupe qui accomplit des missions sur la côte. Seulement… Uzushiogakure, c'est un peu gros, même pour moi, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Tsunade paraissait aussi bien gère convaincu que sceptique, avec une pointe d'irritation qui surprit légèrement Sasuke. Généralement, La Princesse aux Limaces était juste au possible dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, et cette frustration avait quelque chose de… différent. En particulier parce qu'elle n'était pas entièrement tournée vers la défaillance flagrante dans leur réseau de renseignements. Et, avec un subit claquement de langue impatient, elle se jeta en dehors de son siège et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau, tous les muscles de son corps tendus au possible.

– Alors, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer, cracha-t-elle, pourquoi un homme que je pensais mort depuis une _cinquantaine_ d'années vient tout juste de débarquer dans mon bureau et de m'informer que le _Uzukage Uzumaki Arashi_ souhaitait obtenir la permission de participer à l'Examen de Sélection des Chûnin !

Sasuke en savait trop peu sur Uzushio - presque rien en vérité, et ce qu'il en savait relevait de tout ce qu'il avait pu récolter dans l'heure qui précédait -, alors, ce nom-là n'eut aucune résonance, mais Jiraiya, lui, pâlit légèrement en l'entendant.

– Il a survécu ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants, la voix bourrue par le choc vainement dissimulé. Je pensais que le Mizukage s'était personnellement occupé de lui.

Tsunade soupira, lasse, passa une main sur son visage en se retournant pour leur faire face, et pendant un cours instant, métamorphose ou pas, elle parut presque faire son âge.

– Je n'en suis pas sûre, admit-elle, enroulant ses bras en dessous de sa poitrine dans une posture qui était presque défensive. Youko a parlé du _Yondaime_ Uzukage, donc, il est possible que ce soit quelqu'un de différent. Mais cela peut aussi vouloir signifier qu'il compte cette prise de pouvoir comme un tout nouveau règne, et après la manière désastreuse dont son dernier s'est achevé, ce n'est pas moi qui l'en blâmerai.

Il y eut un long moment de pur silence, puis, Jiraiya soupira à son tour, résigné et l'air peu enthousiaste.

– Tsunade, moi aussi, j'aimerais croire que c'est la vérité, mais l'homme dont on parle était presque aussi âgé que le Sandaime. Il aurait dans les environs des soixante-dix ans maintenant, et même si j'aimais énormément le dynamisme de sensei, je ne crois pas qu'un homme de son âge aurait été capable de reconstruire ce village pierre par pierre après avoir assisté à sa destruction. Et je ne pense pas non plus que même le Dieu de la Tempête ait réussi à atteindre l'immortalité.

– Le Dieu de la Tempête ? répéta Sasuke, incapable de repousser sa curiosité devant l'idée qu'un village entier tombe du ciel ainsi. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'Uzushio, n'avait jamais entendu une seule mention au Pays des Tourbillons, n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un clan qui porterait le nom _Uzumaki_ alors même qu'apparemment, l'un des leurs était un _Kage_. C'était… troublant de penser que si quelque chose de pareille avait pu être manqué, non pas seulement dans la vie de tous les jours mais aussi durant les années passées à l'Académie, d'autres évènements avaient pu être omis. Et pas des petits, de toute évidence.

Jiraiya lui jeta un regard en biais, comme s'il avait, l'espace d'un instant, oublié sa présence, puis hocha la tête.

– À Konoha, nous avons le Dieu des Shinobi : le Sandaime, expliqua-t-il. À Uzushio, ils ont le Dieu de la Tempête. Si j'en juge par la façon dont Sarutobi-sensei parlait de lui, il était juste derrière Senju Tobirama pour ce qui était du contrôle de l'élément eau, et le valait peut-être même, sauf que lui, il était surtout connu pour utiliser sa puissance de manière égale entre le vent et l'eau. Le plus jeune Uzukage, si ma mémoire est bonne. En fait, je dirais même qu'il était le plus jeune Kage élu, à moins que le nouveau Kazekage ne l'ait battu sur ce terrain-là.

– Il s'appelait Arashi, ajouta Tsunade, ses lèvres se courbant dans un fin sourire nostalgique. Mon grand-oncle m'a emmené assister à l'Examen de Sélection des Jônin auquel il participait à Uzushio. Youko lui ressemble beaucoup, peut-être plus encore parce qu'il n'y a eu qu'une poignée d'Uzumaki portant les cheveux blonds. Mais pour autant que j'en sache, le Sandaime Uzukage a été tué lors de l'invasion de Kiri. Bien évidemment, nous croyions que le village entier s'était éteint avec lui, mais ce n'est apparemment pas ce qui s'est passé.

Sasuke détourna les yeux, ressentant une pression douloureuse dans sa poitrine en pensant à son Uzumaki aux cheveux blonds, qui avait l'attitude lumineuse et enjouée de Youko, mais pas sa réserve ou son inconsciente, insouciante et éblouissante grâce. Lui qui avait été emporté par le vent avant de pouvoir apprendre quoi que ce soit sur la mère-patrie de son clan, avant d'entendre qu'il possédait bien une famille en vie, lui qui avait grandi seul.

– Vous pensez, demanda-t-il doucement, un espoir sauvage auquel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner voix, qu'Uzushio a quelque chose à voir avec le départ de Naruto ?

Une main large se posa sur son épaule, la serrant brièvement avant de la lâcher.

– Ou son kidnapping, lui rappela gentiment Jiraiya, la même chose que Sasuke s'était répéter, encore et encore, ces six dernières années. Nous n'en savons rien, Sasuke, et même si Uzushio n'a été rebâti que très récemment, ce serait une très mauvaise idée de commencer à les accuser d'avoir subtilisé des hôtes. Surtout s'ils ont réussi à cacher toutes informations sur leur village pendant une aussi longue période. Ils doivent avoir un sacré maître dans l'art du renseignement, et je suis sincère quand je dis ça.

(Quelque part, dans un endroit très, très reculé, au milieu d'une séance d'intimidation auprès de deux Chûnin particulièrement têtus qui refusaient de retourner dans leurs lits d'hôpital par le biais d'une manipulation émotionnelle plutôt sévère et d'un léger chantage, Kabuto éternua.)

Le silence s'allongea une nouvelle fois, de manière peu confortable pour les occupants de la pièce, et Jiraiya soupira une nouvelle fois avant reculer.

– Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, promit-il. Mais n'en attend pas trop de ma part. Si le Uzukage est parvenu à garder tout ça sous silence (Il fit un mouvement de la main signifiant qu'il comprenait la reconstruction et le repeuplement d'un village ninja complet.), je ne doute pas que les seules informations qui sortent soient exactement celles qu'il veuille partager.

Le ronchonnement de Tsunade se fit résigné.

– Trouve-moi tout ce que tu pourras te procurer, commanda-t-elle. Et sur ces deux messagers également. J'ai envoyé plusieurs membres des Forces Spéciales les surveiller, mais s'ils cachent quelque chose qui risque de nous exploser à la figure, je préférerai en être informé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne tolérerais pas un autre incident comme celui d'Ichibi, pas sous ma responsabilité.

Sasuke quitta la pièce, réussissant tout juste à se souvenir d'opiner au Hokage en partant. Il y avait un picotement sous sa peau, une agitation qu'il savait provenir du fait d'avoir trop pensé à Naruto en l'espace d'une seule journée, et il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de s'en débarrasser, même s'il savait que c'était vain.

 _Le départ ou le kidnapping_ , songea-t-il, sillonnant les toitures dans une succession de sauts rapides et ne parvenant à ralentir que lorsqu'il se retrouva plongé dans la solitude apaisante de l'ancien terrain d'entraînement de l'Équipe 7. _À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas lequel je préférerais que ce soit. Parce qu'être kidnappé voulait dire une chose. Partir en signifiait une autre, entièrement._

 

– Bon sang, c'était drôlement éprouvant.

Naruto attendit à peine avant de coller une barrière sur le mur de leur chambre d'hôtel qui empêcherait tout ce qui était dans son périmètre d'action d'être entendu ou perçu, avant de tirer son masque vers le bas et approcher ses doigts de ses paupières.

Haku attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse enlever ses lentilles de contact, cependant, et haussa un sourcil impérieux lorsque Naruto lui fit une moue.

– Notre accord, Naruto ? lui rappela-t-il ostensiblement en tirant sa visière sur son front. Tu dois au moins garder une partie de ton déguisement en permanence tant que nous sommes en mission, ou je n'hésiterais pas à te clouer dans un bloc de glace et te renvoyer à Gaara via le prochain navire.

Naruto roula les yeux, même s'il savait au fond que ce n'était pas tant une menace qu'une promesse. Haku avait été… peu enthousiaste lorsque Naruto avait proposé ce voyage, la toute première fois. Il avait aussi été celui qui avait le plus rechigné à l'idée que Naruto fasse partie du voyage, même si, avec son savoir personnel sur la manière d'agir des ninjas de Konoha et sur la configuration des lieux du village, c'était de loin lui le meilleur choix.

Mais ils avaient eu ce débat déjà à sept reprises, dont trois pendant qu'ils faisaient route en direction du village des feuilles, et Naruto avait mieux à faire que de ressasser ce genre de choses qui ne mèneraient qu'à le faire fulminer et à rendre Haku assez froid pour faire passer un glacier pour quelque chose de chaleureux et d'agréable. C'est pourquoi il laissa les lentilles où elles se trouvaient et s'affala sur le lit, se reposant entièrement sur sa perception sensorielle. Le sceau bourdonnait doucement, sa barrière obscurcissant la vue depuis l'extérieur de la chambre et assourdissant le moindre son, et, juste au-delà, il pouvait sentir quelques signatures de chakra papillonnant autour des bordures de l'hôtel. Et encore au-delà…

Konoha.

Naruto ferma les yeux, étouffant un soupir. C'était… étrange de se retrouver ici de nouveau. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le village, il avait l'ambitieux projet de revenir couvert de gloire, et, ensuite… eh bien, de faire quelque chose de _concret_. Comme traîner Sasuke jusqu'à son village pour que lui aussi puisse le voir, faire tomber Sakura à ses pieds sur le plan amoureux, ou encore, battre à plat de couture Kakashi lors d'un duel. Mais ensuite, il avait rebâti Uzushio, et quelque chose dans sa poitrine s'était tout simplement… stabilisé. Apaisé. Il n'y avait plus cet envie désespérée de prouver qui il était, car _il n'en avait plus besoin_. Il était Kage à présent, ou plutôt de nouveau, et son village était magnifique, paisible et prospère. Petit, c'est vrai, et secret aussi, mais il y avait une bonne raison pour que ce soit le cas. Une raison qui, avec un peu de chance, serait obsolète d'ici la fin de l'Examen.

Il enterra une grimace. Ça avait été un choc d'arriver aux portes du village et de voir Sasuke en personne se tenir _juste-là_ après presque sept ans à ne faire qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir. Et Sasuke était devenu pour le moins… attrayant. Il avait toujours été un bel enfant, mais à présent, il avait franchi ce stade pour se transformer en quelqu'un de terriblement et injustement séduisant, avec ses cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle, ses yeux perçants, ses pommettes saillantes et sa grâce soigneusement contenue. Il avait grandi, s'était embelli et était maintenant… absolument craquant.

 _Non, mais écoutez-moi parler. Je ressemble à un vieil homme sénile_. Naruto rit doucement, pressant ses paumes contre ses paupières. C'était difficile, parfois, d'avoir vécu deux vies différentes. Lorsqu'on lui demandait son âge, cela lui demandait toujours un effort considérable pour ne pas répondre 'quarante-cinq', l'âge auquel il était mort la première fois - ou pire encore, 'soixante-quatre', la somme du temps qu'il avait vécu dans ses deux vies. Mais, les gens d'Uzushio et ses divers immigrés - les ninjas du programme d'échange d'Orochimaru, peu importe comment ils se faisaient appeler, qui avait suivi Kabuto lorsque le Serpent Blanc avait clairement établi qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser son assistant s'en aller ainsi, parce qu'il n'était, après tout, pas complètement le salaud au cœur de pierre qu'il prétendait être - étaient assez tolérants lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa réincarnation ou de ses occasionnelles remontées de souvenirs que peu d'entre eux partageaient. Peut-être était-ce plus facile d'accepter cette idée après avoir été témoin de la reconstruction d'un village entier en l'espace de quatre ans seulement, après tout.

Ils avaient tous travaillé si dur. Que ce soient les civils, les shinobi ou les jinchûriki, ils s'étaient tous serrés les coudes pour reconstruire cet endroit perdu aux décombres des dizaines d'années auparavant et auquel la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas d'attachement ou aucun souvenir auquel se rattacher. Et ils _l'avaient faits_. Uzushio était redevenue comme elle l'était avant l'invasion, magnifique, étincelante et lumineuse, peut-être pas aussi peuplée, mais un chez-soi pour beaucoup ayant abandonnés l'idée même d'en trouver un jour. Son _foyer_ , plus que Konoha ne l'avait jamais été, et il était si vivement et aveuglement _heureux_ là-bas, que parfois, il lui arrivait de s'arrêter net, d'un seul coup, au milieu du chemin. Cette joie, tout simplement, était une chose... formidable, et il n'était pas prêt de la tenir pour acquise.

Le matelas s'enfonça légèrement et Naruto cligna les yeux en direction de son ami tandis que Haku se penchait vers lui, ses traits fins froncés dans des plis d'inquiétude, même si un touche d'amusement brillait dans ses pupilles.

– Si tu continues de glousser comme ça, quelqu'un pourrait croire qu'il t'en manque une, le prévint Haku, arquant un sourcil.

Naruto en arqua un en retour.

– Ce ne serait pas le première fois, se moqua-t-il. Et je ne _gloussais_ pas, je pouffais. C'est bien plus viril.

– Bien sûr.

Haku était meilleur que n'importe qui pour exprimer ce ton particulier signifiant hé-regarde-ça-je-me-fiche-de-toi, même meilleur que Kabuto.

Il y eut un silence, puis Haku tendit la main dans un doux soupir et repoussa quelques mèches blondes de son visage, les remettant à leur place avec soin.

– Tu es sûr que ça va, Naruto ? demanda-t-il avec gentillesse. Je sais bien que tu t'étais préparé à revoir Sasuke-kun et Tsunade-sama, mais… peut-être pas d'un seul coup et aussi rapidement.

Naruto observa le plafond blanc d'un air absent l'espace d'un instant, avant de reporter son attention plus bas dans un bref sourire.

– C'est vrai, répondit-il après un battement. Je savais bien ce que signifiait revenir ici, tu sais, mais c'est la seule chose à faire. Nous _devons_ trouver des preuves. Lorsque nous les aurons en notre possession, si Orochimaru témoigne comme il a prévu de le faire, on ne reverra pas ce salaud de sitôt. Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie à constamment surveiller mes arrières, en attendant qu'il manipule une nouvelle fois les événements et qu'il nous largue une autre invasion. Uzushio… elle en serait indignée.

Le sourire que lui offrit Haku en guise de réponse fut désabusé et il tira doucement sur une mèche de cheveux.

– Je ne parlais pas de ton devoir, Naruto, le réprimanda-t-il calmement. Je parlais de _toi_. Depuis que nous sommes parti, je sais que tu as souvent eu l'occasion de repensé à Sasuke. C'est tout à fait compréhensible que le rencontrer de nouveau te déstabilise.

Dans un bruit de pure frustration, Naruto pressa ses mains contre ses paupières.

– Je suis un idiot, murmura-t-il. Bon sang. Il n'en a sûrement rien à faire que je sois parti. Sakura et lui ont toujours été… je ne sais pas trop, plus proches ? Leurs rapports étaient plus faciles, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle faisait ce qu'il lui demandait de faire, et il ne faisait pas trop d'efforts pour la repousser. Nous deux… je n'ai jamais su s'il nous considérait comme des amis ou des rivaux. Je sais que pour moi, lui, il était un ami proche, mais… ça n'a pas compté pour grand chose, au final.

– Nous sommes-là pour un mois au minimum, nota Haku, se relevant avec grâce et se dirigeant vers son sac pour commencer à le défaire. Peut-être que tu arriveras à une sorte d'entente d'ici là.

– En tant que Naruto, peut-être que je pourrais. Mais en tant que Youko ? J'en doute.

Naruto se mit en position assise pour observer son partenaire organiser ses senbon, puis il poussa un soupir et attrapa les pics pourvus de clochettes dans ses cheveux et les enleva, faisait chuter ses mèches blondes tout autour de son visage. C'étaient ceux de Mio, ceux qu'elle lui avait offert ce jour-là au marché, et les retrouver enfouis sous les décombres avait été un de ces moments aussi doux-amer que triomphant - mais, voilà, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'ils avaient retrouvé sous les débris lors de reconstruction après tout.

Les clochettes étaient toujours un peu cabossées et la fine chaîne qui les maintenait n'était plus de couleur aussi vive qu'auparavant, mais le bout des pics étaient toujours aussi pointu et les gravures étaient préservées malgré le temps qui avait passé.

Il replia ses doigts autour, les serrant l'espace de quelques secondes avant de les poser sur le côté et de se recoucher, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

L'air, ici, avait une odeur ardente de feuilles et de terre humide, tellement différent du paisible air marin auquel il s'était habitué. À sa grande surprise, il ne ressentait pas même une pointe de nostalgie, et c'était ça, plus que tout autre chose, qui l'élançait dans la poitrine. Car c'était cet endroit qu'il avait un jour considéré comme sa maison, et c'était aussi là où vivait une poignée des personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher au monde, mais au-delà de ça… ce village ne _lui_ appartenait plus. Uzushio, en revanche, était toute à lui et ce, depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur son territoire. Peut-être même depuis qu'il avait entendu l'appel de la cité, cette nuit claire il y a six ans de cela - presque sept maintenant.

Konoha comptait toujours, mais le village des feuilles restait d'une manière plutôt distante secondaire, et ça aussi : ça faisait mal.


	9. Requiem for Bells

_[Requiem : Un hymne, un chant ou une composition musicale pour le repos de l'âme d'un défunt.]_

Comme toujours, il rêvait du passé et du présent de manière entrelacée, d'un Konoha où il n'y avait que trois visages sur la montagne, l'un d'entre eux tout juste taillé dans la pierre en l'honneur du troisième à porter le couvre-chef du Hokage. Il rêvait qu'il déambulait dans des rues pas encore affectées par les dommages causés par Kurama ou par la tentative d'invasion d'Orochimaru, son escorte habituelle abandonnée depuis un bon moment déjà et le soleil brûlant du Pays du Feu lui tapant sur la figure.

– Arashi ! s'exclama un homme, et Naruto se retourna, un sourire éclairant ses traits à l'entente de cette voix.

– Saru ! le salua-t-il en retour, tandis que le Sandaime, ce dernier ne portant aucun signe de son statut si ce n'est un hitai-ate marqué par le signe de Konoha, trottait rapidement pour le rattraper.

Hiruzen lui fit une grimace, peu soucieux de garder sa dignité intacte - mais, encore une fois, il n'était Hokage que depuis une poignée de semaines, pas assez donc pour raidir sa personnalité.

– J'apprécierais énormément que tu cesses de m'appeler comme ça, se plaignit-il.

Naruto éclata de rire et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'ils pénétraient sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement, se tortillant pour faire craquer sa colonne vertébrale.

– Ah, tu as peut-être raison, mais si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? demanda-t-il joyeusement. Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu risques de te transformer en l'un de ces vieux hommes rigides plantés dans leur bureau à longueur journées. Je suis ton ami, c'est dans mon devoir de te protéger d'un tel destin.

– Trop aimable, dit-il d'une voix traînante, n'arrivant pas complètement à dissimuler le roulement de ses yeux. Mais il ne protesta pas, néanmoins, lorsque Naruto prit place sous le vieux chêne luxuriant et le rejoint simplement, s'adossant contre le tronc rêche de l'arbre dans un soupir. C'était une journée paisible mais lourde. Une tempête menaçait au loin dans le ciel, encore assez loin pour ne pas s'en inquiéter dans l'immédiat, et, pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de tâches urgentes dont il fallait s'occuper, rien ne requérant leur attention pour au moins les quelques heures à venir.

– Est-ce que tu restes un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci ? demanda Hiruzen après un moment. Juste pour savoir quel montant d'indemnités je dois prévoir pour le budget annuel, bien sûr.

Naruto renifla, amusé, en secouant la tête. Les deux clochettes argentées qu'il portait, retenues par des rubans rouges et maintenant ses longs cheveux dans une queue-de-cheval lâche, tintèrent légèrement dans le mouvement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à arrêter d'en porter, pas depuis que Mio lui avait offert ses parures. Ces dernières étaient réservées aux occasions spéciales, ou aux moments où il se sentait un peu plus sentimental, mais à présent, il en avait acquis bien d'autres de différentes sortes.

– Yui est aux commandes au pays, et Shunka lui… porte 'assistance', répondit-il avec amusement en repensant à sa petite assistante au tempérament bien trempé et à sa paresseuse de Sous-Commandante Jônin, toujours décontractée, toujours amusée au possible, qui étaient par ailleurs certainement en train de se prendre la tête au moment-même où ils parlaient. Elles ne s'étaient jamais entendues. Naruto aimait appeler ça de la tension sexuelle en suspens, mais ça menait toujours Yui à le traiter de porc et Shunka à sourire d'une façon menaçante dans sa direction, un kunai tournant au bout de son doigt. Ginrei, le Responsable de l'Unité Médicale, lui, était d'accord avec Naruto - mais là encore, Ginrei avait toujours été fan de tout ce qui pouvait froisser Shunka. Sincèrement, je crois bien que si je reste plus d'une semaine, l'une d'entre elles risque bien de venir me trouver pour me ramener au village, ficelé et hurlant.

Hiruzen en rit, car il avait rencontré les deux kunoichi la dernière fois que Naruto lui avait rendu visite, quelques mois avant la mort de Tobirama, et donc, il comprenait parfaitement qu'il y avait bien cinquante pourcent de chance qu'Uzushio soit ravagée par les flammes d'ici à ce que Naruto rentre. Peut-être même littéralement - c'était inhabituel pour un Uzumaki, mais, apparemment, Yui était dotée de l'élément feu.

– Je te souhaite bien du courage. Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place même pour tout l'or du monde, l'informa son ami, secouant la tête. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui, les croisant au niveau des chevilles, puis soupira. Sandaime Hokage. Sage. Qu'est-ce que Sensei pouvait bien avoir en tête ?

Naruto l'observa un moment, notant les discrètes lignes de chagrin bien cachées, et dut lui-même dissimuler une grimace. Konoha venait tout juste de sortir d'une guerre et tout le monde avait quelqu'un à pleurer. Hiruzen plus que tous les autres, avec la perte de son mentor ainsi que celle de ses camarades. Il avait atteint la position la plus haute auquel un shinobi pouvait aspirer, mais la victoire était douce-amère. Uzushio avait été chanceuse, jusque-là - ses deux précédents Kage s'étaient retirés dans de bons termes. Konoha, d'un autre côté, commençait à avoir mauvaise réputation pour ce qui était de garder ses Kage en vie.

Mais le soleil était étincelant, les arbres verdoyants et des enfants riaient un peu plus loin. Konoha tenait toujours debout, peu importe les pertes, et la journée était trop plaisante pour s'attarder sur de trop sombres pensées.

Décidé, Naruto darda sa main dans l'air, et dans un mouvement rapide, tira un peu trop généreusement sur le bouc de Hiruzen.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage du village le plus ancien et l'un des ninjas les plus puissants du monde connu, couina, se débattant et s'étala presque sur le dos en tentant de se dégager.

N'étant pas de ceux à gâcher l'opportunité lorsqu'il avait un avantage certain, Naruto profita de l'occasion pour se mettre en sécurité, hors de sa portée. Seulement à ce moment-là s'autorisa-t-il à éclater de rire à la vue que présentait son ami.

– Tu veux dire Tobirama ? Il devait penser qu'avec cette barbe de vieil homme, tu avais la tête de l'emploi, sans doute, le titilla-t-il entre ses éclats de rire devant l'expression peinte sur le visage de l'autre homme.

– "Sale gamin !" siffla Hiruzen, alors qu'il se relevait dans un grondement et qu'il se jetait vers l'avant. Naruto esquiva la première salve, mais il riait bien trop pour faire du bon travail. Inévitablement, le Hokage finit par le toucher en plein torse dans une feinte et les emporta tous les deux au sol. Ils luttèrent un moment, tentant de planter le visage de l'autre dans l'herbe, avant que Hiruzen ne finisse par prendre l'avantage de la proximité et ne fauche les clochettes des cheveux du blond. Naruto bredouilla lorsque ses mèches cascadèrent sur ses yeux et sa bouche, et Hiruzen exulta un cri de triomphe devant la défaite du Uzukage, se tortillant hors de portée du blond telle une anguille et reculant de quelques pas en brandissant sa prise. "Elles sont à moi, maintenant !" dit-il à Naruto d'un air suffisant, les plaçant dans sa sacoche dans un geste théâtral absolument inutile. "Considère que c'est ce que tu me dois pour avoir agressé le Hokage en personne."

Naruto lui tira la langue et se redressa. Dans un soupir, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et repoussa les mèches qui traînaient devant ses yeux, grimaçant en sentant les feuilles et les nœuds qui s'y étaient logés.

– Crétin, marmonna-t-il sans conviction. Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire avec des _clochettes_ ? Aussi mignon que tu sois, Hiruzen, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ta couleur.

– Tu mens, contra Hiruzen avec enthousiasme, et il finit par céder en offrant à Naruto une paire de senbon pour les remplacer. Le rouge est tout à fait ma couleur. Et je ne suis pas encore sûr. Peut-être que je vais m'en servir dans un exercice. Mh, peut-être pour évaluer la collaboration de mes Genin lorsque j'en aurais à ma charge, qui sait ?

– Avec des clochettes ? répéta Naruto, sceptique, tordant ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche et passant les fines aiguilles dans la coiffure pour la maintenir en place. Quelle sorte d'exercice de collaboration tu peux bien inventer avec des clochettes ?

– "Ne sous-estime jamais l'imagination sadique d'un sensei Jônin", lui sourit Hiruzen avant de se tourner en direction du village. "Allez, viens," dit-il par-dessus son épaule. "Un nouveau restaurant de ramen vient d'ouvrir près de l'Administration et je veux absolument l'essayer. C'est ta tournée, pas vrai ?"

Roulant les yeux, Naruto le suivit.

– _Ma_ tournée ? Hiruzen, si tu crois que tu peux être exempté de payer à _chaque fois_ simplement parce que j'ai raté ta cérémonie de nomination…

– C'était un jour très important pour moi, dit Hiruzen, l'air solennel, alors même qu'une étincelle dansait dans ses yeux noirs. Du genre qui change une vie. Et ça m'a vraiment brisé le cœur de constater que l'un de mes meilleurs amis n'a même pas pris la peine de faire une apparition. Tu l'as réduit en miettes, je ne rigole pas, et tu dois prendre la responsabilité de tes actes, Arashi.

– Est-ce que Konoha sait qu'ils ont un gros _profiteur_ en guise de Hokage ? rétorqua Naruto, mais sans résister, cependant, lorsque Hiruzen les conduit au stand de ramen. Je me sens socialement obligé d'informer quelqu'un de la situation. Ça pourrait être un vrai _désastre_ au niveau de votre économie, et, ensuite, il n'y aurait plus qu'Uzushio pour récupérer les morceaux après la fatale destruction de Konoha par leur _énorme_ profiteur de leader.

– Et ça sort de la bouche d'un homme qui laisse des _ennemies mortelles_ en charge de son village lorsqu'il s'absente ? Et pas que des ennemies mortelles, mais aussi une utilisatrice de feu ridiculement puissante avec un tempérament instable et un assassin tellement doué dans l'art des attaques silencieuses qu'elle donne des cauchemars aux _Chasseurs de Déserteurs de Kiri_ ?

– Je n'irais pas jusqu'à les appeler des _ennemies mortelles…_

– Ah, vraiment ? Dans ce cas, dis-moi, comment nommerais-tu leur relation ?

– … euh. Elles sont… rivales ?

– En général, la rivalité n'inclut pas une volonté d'égorger l'autre à mains nues. Et je _sais_ parfaitement que c'est ce que Yui-san a menacé de faire la dernière fois que tu l'as laissé seule en présence d'Ookami-san.

– Oh, tais-toi, Saru.

 

(Jiraiya alla voir son vieux sensei, la première fois qu'on lui assigna une équipe de Genin, et demanda si ça ne dérangeait pas Sarutobi qu'il utilise le Test des clochettes que sa propre équipe avait dû passer lors de leur premier jour.

Sarutobi le regarda simplement pendant un long moment, assis derrière son bureau, sa pipe dans une main, puis, avec beaucoup, _beaucoup_ , de soin, il plongea son autre main dans le pan de ses robes et en retira une paire de clochettes argentées enfilées sur des rubans cramoisis. Il les pesa dans sa main durant quelques instants, puis, il demanda :

– Te souviens-tu avoir un jour rencontré Uzumaki Arashi, Jiraiya ?

Jiraiya cligna des yeux devant la question inattendue, se balançant sur place et mordant le bout de sa lèvre.

– Je… me souviens, affirma-t-il après un moment, car il était difficile d'oublier un homme comme Arashi, toujours souriant, riant, mais pas moins dangereux pour autant, telle la mer en plein été, amicale mais dissimulant sous les apparences la plus terrible des tempêtes à l'horizon. Jiraiya avait contemplé les suites de l'invasion sur Uzushio, et malgré la cité en ruine, la première chose qui avait retenu son attention avait été le cimetière de navires de Kiri échoués sur la côte, mis en pièce par les éléments vent et eau maniés par un homme qui faisait plus qu'honneur à son titre.

Il se souvenait aussi avoir rendu visite à son sensei au terrain d'entraînement un matin clair et lumineux - longtemps après qu'ils soient tous devenus Jônin et une poignée de semaines après que la mort de Mito ne laisse derrière elle Kushina en tant que nouvel hôte de Kyûbi - simplement pour trouver l'endroit dans un état de destruction totale, ne laissant qu'un tas de décombres, des cratères et un incendie, et Sarutobi au milieu de tout ça, l'expression fixe et une lueur brillant dans ses yeux. Tsunade avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'avait pas répondu, et ce ne fut que plus tard qu'ils apprirent qu'Uzushio avait été détruite il y a deux semaines de ça, avant même qu'ils ne puissent demander de l'aide.

Sarutobi soupira, rappelant sur lui l'attention de Jiraiya, et tendit la main. Prudemment, comme on l'aurait fait lors d'une cérémonie, il attrapa le poignet de Jiraiya et plaça les clochettes dans le creux de sa paume, puis referma doucement ses doigts dessus.

– C'étaient les siennes, dit-il calmement, se retirant trois pas plus loin pour se tenir près de la fenêtre, son visage à contre-jour impossible à lire. Il me les a laissés après que je les lui aie fauchées lors d'un affrontement, et je m'en sers pour le Test des clochettes pour faire honneur à la loyauté qu'il accordait à ses amis et à son dévouement envers les siens. Je te les offre avec grand plaisir, Jiraiya, mais… si tu as un jour l'occasion, toi aussi, de les transmettre, te souviendras-tu ?

La gorge nouée, Jiraiya opina simplement, portant soigneusement les clochettes à sa sacoche, puis il s'inclina devant son sensei.

– Je n'oublierai pas, promit-il, et c'est que qu'il fit.

Minato entendu cette histoire à son tour, lorsqu'il eut sa propre équipe de Genin.

Kakashi l'entendu, lui aussi, néanmoins, ça avait déjà moins de signification à son époque, car Uzushio se fondait dans les mémoires collectives desquelles on ne discutait presque jamais. Mais il l'entendu, se rappela, et Sarutobi observa le temps passer et se souvint d'un rire lors d'une journée ensoleillée et du tintement clair et doux des clochettes.)

 

Ils étaient arrivés à Konoha juste au bon moment - il n'y a pas de lune, et les nuages couvraient une bonne partie des étoiles, laissant le village dans une ambiance obscur et étrange, les ombres prenant le dessus dans une vague presque ininterrompue. Naruto se déplaçait rapidement et silencieusement en travers de leur route, et il n'avait pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir que Haku le suivait à la trace.

Ici et là, éparpillés aux quatre coins du village, il y avait, rassemblés en petits groupes, des traces de chakra, non pas celles venant de personnes, mais plutôt celles émises par des _sceaux_. Des petites parcelles d'obscurité, des fragments que personne si ce n'est un maître dans l'art du scellement familier avec l'organisation en question pourrait remarquer, mais Naruto, lui, pouvait les sentir comme si elles étaient chacune épinglée à sa peau. Chacun de ces petits parasites.

Il fit halte aux limites de la barrière, grande, imposante et bien plus dangereuse qu'elle ne pouvait le paraître au premier coup d'œil, et sentit Haku plus qu'il ne l'aperçut se glisser en travers des branches du chêne au coin. Une pause, et Naruto compta les battements de son cœur pour dompter son impatience - il s'était amélioré dans ce genre de missions, il avait assez de souvenirs de sa vie en tant qu'Arashi et de l'époque où il était encore Genin pour se contenir, mais ce n'était toujours pas _lui_. Ce n'était pas naturel et il le faisait avec très peu d'enthousiasme.

En fin de compte, il ne suffit que de quelques secondes avant que quatre formes glacées n'apparaissent juste sous ses pieds, dans un rang parfaitement organisé.

Quatre gardes, donc. Tous appartenant à la Racine, mais il se doutait que ça serait le cas. Naruto donna le signal d'avancer et bondit par-dessus la clôture tel un éclair, à peine visible à l'œil nu, puis retomba de l'autre côté dans un jardin superbement arrangé et s'agenouilla derrière un buisson, tous les sens en alerte à la recherche du moindre mouvement. Si ce n'est pour le murmure discret de la brise qu'il savait être naturelle, il n'en trouva pas un seul. Il poussa une lente et silencieuse expiration de soulagement.

Un obstacle de passé. Il ne lui en restait qu'une bonne centaine de plus.

Sage, Danzo était vraiment un enfoiré paranoïaque.

Pourtant, à son plus grand malheur et vu le nombre de personnes qui se feraient un plaisir de lui trancher la gorge - et pas seulement parmi les ennemis du village des feuilles - peut-être que, dans un sens, c'était parfaitement justifié.

Une autre trentaine de secondes de silence, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été repérés, puis, Haku le rejoignit avec rapidité dans un vacillement des ombres. Sa visière avait disparu, tout comme le masque du blond - les deux accessoires étaient trop identifiables, et ils savaient que s'ils se faisaient prendre ici, ils auraient bien plus de choses desquelles se préoccuper que leur identité mise-à-nue.

Un garde passa, se dirigeant vers la gauche, et, l'instant d'après, un autre prit la direction opposée. Naruto sentit leurs sceaux disparaître au loin et il leva une main, ses doigts se tordant alors qu'il signait _'prendre la direction inverse des aiguilles d'une montre', 'présence de sceaux tous les dix mètres', 'une fenêtre de trois minutes pour se rejoindre au point de rendez-vous'._

Haku opina pour montrer qu'il avait saisi l'idée, sortant déjà de sa sacoche une pile de papiers rectangulaires tandis qu'il glissait dans l'ombre. Naruto ne se laissa pas perturber par le départ de son ami - il avait le niveau d'un Kage, Haku était un Jônin expérimenté et jouait régulièrement son garde du corps ; ils étaient parfaitement capables de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes.

De son côté, il sortit son propre matériel de scellement et déposa un des papiers au mur, juste à l'endroit où il rejoignait la terre et il le fixa avec une pointe de chakra. Tant qu'il attendait que les gardes soient passés avant de les activer, ils ne devraient pas être repérés.

Les sceaux étaient des dispositifs d'enregistrements d'une simplicité folle, franchement parlant, néanmoins cela avait tout de même pris au blond des semaines pour les fignoler afin qu'elles fonctionnent pour quelque chose de ce genre. Cet endroit était la forteresse de Danzo, son repère, et lorsque Haku et lui auraient fini de le barder de sceaux conçus pour consigner toutes les signatures de chakra, l'ensemble les barrières en activités autour du domaine et toutes les rotations des gardes, ils auraient un point d'entrée libre dans sa demeure.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours une chance pour que Danzo dissimulent toutes les informations qu'il détenait et ses archives dans un autre endroit, mais Naruto ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas. Après tout, cet homme était de nature méfiante et obsédée, et ne voulait donc sûrement pas risquer que quelqu'un tombe sur ses dossiers dans l'hypothèse où ce même quelqu'un tombe d'abord sur une de ses autres cachettes. En suivant cette logique, c'était probablement ici, chez lui, qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité.

Naruto n'allait pas lui laisser s'accrocher à ce sentiment pour encore très longtemps. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Pas après ce qu'il risquait de faire à l'avenir s'il n'était pas immédiatement stoppé.

Il épingla le dernier sceau à la bonne place et, au même moment, Haku se glissa indemne et les mains vides hors des buissons. Le brun hocha la tête pour signaler que tout s'était passé comme prévu, puis bondit au-dessus du mur d'un mouvement vif. Lorsqu'il n'y eut aucune tollé et pas un seul sifflement d'une alarme quelconque, Naruto prit sa suite, retombant avec légèreté dans les rues du village.

Il était… furieux, et, sincèrement, ce n'était pas un sentiment avec lequel il était très familier. Plus maintenant, du moins, car en dépit de la destruction qu'avait subit Uzushio, tout allait bien, à présent ; elle avait été reconstruite et restaurée, et était aussi puissante qu'auparavant, mais…

Mais ça ne durerait certainement pas, si Danzo avait son mot à dire là-dessus.

Uzumaki Reisi était un enfant sage et absolument adorable, Naruto le savait, toujours chuchotant et facile à vivre, l'exact opposé de son exalté de tante. La dernière vision qu'il avait eue de lui - horrifié, hanté et _en colère_ \- avait dérangé Naruto dès qu'il l'avait vu. Ce garçon n'était qu'un Chûnin, mais il faisait partie de l'élite et il était particulièrement intelligent. Il était parti à Konoha quelques mois avant l'invasion pour aller y étudier des techniques Katon que peu au Pays des Tourbillons pouvaient lui enseigner et lorsqu'il était revenu, rien ne semblait avoir changé chez lui. Mais, de toute évidence, quelque chose s'était passé, et associer ces souvenirs avec les histoires comptées par Orochimaru et Kabuto sur la Racine, ainsi que toutes les machinations de Danzo durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja avait permis au tableau de considérablement s'éclaircir.

Naruto n'avait aucun corps pour vérifier la présence d'un sceau, aucun moyen de savoir si ses soupçons s'avéraient corrects, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de fouiller les archives de Danzo de fond en comble pour dénicher la vérité sans ressentir la moindre honte ce faisant. C'était pour Reisi, pour Yui, pour tout Uzushio, et pour trouver ce que manigançait vraiment Danzo, il le ferait.

Pour eux, il ne laisserait rien ni personne l'arrêter.

.

Sakura retrouva Sasuke dans un bar juste après minuit, de la même façon qu'elle le faisait lorsque ses fins de soirée arrosées s'allongeaient un peu trop jusqu'au moment où elle considérait l'heure excessive. C'était rarement le même bar, et jamais le même deux fois d'affilée étant donné que Sasuke n'avait aucun attachement à ce genre d'endroits si ce n'est pour son envie de rester dans l'obscurité, seul, et pour la diversité en alcools forts, ce qui représentait le niveau standard de tous les bars ninjas, en fin de compte. Mais, quoi qu'il arrive, dès lors que minuit était passé, s'il n'était pas encore rentré chez lui, elle se glissait inévitablement sur le tabouret à côté du sien quelques minutes plus tard.

S'il était de nature un peu plus méfiante, il pourrait penser que tout cela n'était en fait qu'une conspiration contre lui.

– Longue journée ? lui demanda-t-elle, signalant au barman de lui ramener la même chose que Sasuke avait commandé. Ce dernier ingurgita les dernières gouttes de son propre verre et pensa vaguement qu'elle allait sérieusement le regretter, qu'elle soit dotée de la tolérance de Tsunade pour l'alcool ou pas.

Lui, de son côté, boirait bien pour le goût, dans d'autres circonstances, mais pas dans des moments comme ceux-là. Pas lorsque l'entièreté de sa journée avait été remplie par des pensées à l'égard de leur coéquipier égaré. Il savait qu'il avait mieux à faire qu'essayer de noyer dans l'alcool ses souvenirs, savait d'expérience que l'alcool ne faisait jamais disparaître les yeux bleus et la voix douloureusement familière, mais… ça aidait. Ça émoussait l'extrémité coupante et pointue de ses pensées, et le tranquillisait assez pour qu'il puisse dormir par la suite. Même dans des moments comme ceux-là, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que Naruto avait toujours une _famille_ là-dehors, _et s'il était allé avec eux ? Et s'il avait quitté Konoha parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour lui ici (parce que Sasuke n'était pas assez.) et qu'il était allé vivre avec cet autre Uzumaki qui est Kage, lui, qui a reconstruit son village et qui est un parent du blond, chose que Sasuke ne serait jamais…_

– Hé !

Un poing cogna le haut de son crâne - de manière douce, pour Sakura, ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Sasuke ne glapit pas vraiment, mais ça n'en fut pas loin. Il se dégagea, se tourna brusquement vers elle et jeta un regard noir à la kunoichi qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil peu impressionné en retour.

– Longue journée ? répéta-t-elle. Parce que j'aurais parié qu'Ino et toi compatissiez ensemble à propos de votre assignation au poste de gardien la nuit dernière, et, pour tout ce que j'en sais, il n'y a pas eu d'invasion majeure aujourd'hui. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi essaies-tu de te noyer dans la boisson, Sasuke ?

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard sombre et faucha le verre que le barman tentait de lui donner. Il l'avala d'une traite, puis ordonna : 'Contentez-vous d'apporter la bouteille' et de le congédier d'un mouvement de main.

Il n'avait fait ça que pour repousser l'échéance, et au vu de son regard, Sakura en était parfaitement consciente.

Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots - 'terriblement mauvais' était plus proche de la vérité, en réalité - c'est pourquoi, il ne tenta même pas de prendre des gants lorsqu'il passa ses mains sur son visage et dit :

– Tu as déjà entendu parler d'Uzushiogakure ?

– Oui, répondit aussitôt Sakura, et il… s'y attendait, au fond. Sasuke se considérait plutôt cultivé, mais il n'avait, jusque-là, jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi avide de connaissances que Sakura qui aimait savoir des choses justes pour le plaisir de les connaître. C'est un ancien village ninja qui se trouvait au Pays des Tourbillons et qui partageait une alliance avec Konoha. Il a été détruit par Kiri lors de la Troisième Grande Guerre. Les gilets de protections que nous portons exhibent tous la spirale d'Uzushio en signe de l'amitié de longue date qu'il y avait entre nos deux villages.

– Reconstruit, maintenant, l'informa-t-il, ses lèvres se pinçant lorsqu'il se rappela du duo qui avait débarqué à la porte principale. Deux de leurs émissaires viennent d'arriver. Et l'un d'entre eux soutient que leur Kage est un Uzumaki.

Sakura comprit de quoi il s'agissait en l'espace d'un battement, et lorsque le barman leur amena leur sake, elle s'en empara, fit voler le bouchon et prit une longue gorgée à même la bouteille. Les implications étaient assez claires. Ils avaient cherché la moindre trace de la présence de Naruto pendant des années, Sakura aussi au début, même si elle avait abandonné tout espoir à présent. Et en sept ans, il n'avait pas trouvé le moindre signe, pas un seul mot plus ou moins fiable sur le sujet.

La famille, c'est la famille après tout, et si la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient rien trouvé était la même pour laquelle personne n'avait entendu parler de la reconstruction d'Uzushio avant ce jour - des sceaux, des barrières de protections et un bon système de renseignement avec un maître dans l'art aux commandes, avait dit Jiraiya - alors, peut-être, _peut-être…_

Peut-être qu'il y avait finalement une chance.


	10. 1st Movement: Hope in Harmony

_[Harmonie : Agréable ensemble de deux ou trois notes jouées simultanément en arrière-plan durant l'exécution d'un mélodie : se réfère aussi à l'étude de la progression des accords.]_

– Un navire de la flotte de Kiri rôde autour de l'île, dit Utakata, la voix étonnamment douce et les mains enfouies dans les manches de son kimono. Je pense qu'il cherche un moyen de pénétrer la barrière de protection.

Gaara leva les yeux de la pile de paperasse encombrant son bureau et haussa silencieusement un sourcil. Il savait mieux que personne qu'Utakata n'avait plus aucune sympathie pour son ancien village, et encore moins vis-à-vis de quiconque envisageant de prendre d'assaut son nouveau foyer. Compte-tenu de son attitude charmante et insouciante, il était très facile d'oublier ce qu'il était au fond, ce qu'il pouvait devenir. Mais Saiken était un formidable adversaire et Utakata avait toujours eu une relation assez étroite avec son démon depuis que Killer B avait enseigné aux jinchûriki d'Uzushio comment communiquer avec leur bijû.

– Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il après un battement, car ils étaient tous un peu tendus étant donné l'absence de leur Kage et Gaara ne voulait en aucun cas que Naruto reviennent et leur rit au nez pour s'être affolé pour rien. Mais, évidemment, il ne voulait pas non plus passer à côté de quelque chose d'important non plus et que le blond revienne chez lui pour ne contempler qu'un tas de cendres fumantes.

Utakata acquiesça, solennel et pensif.

– Absolument. Ils le cachent bien, et si je n'y avais pas jeté un deuxième coup d’œil, j'aurais certainement pensé que ce n'était qu'un simple bateau de pêche. Mais on m'a entraîné sur ce genre de navire et je sais reconnaître les signes quand je les vois. Il y a des ninjas à bord, et je parierais mon souffleur que la moitié de l'équipage en sont.

La situation n'était pas… idéale. Il laissa un regard sombre effleurer la surface de son bureau, songeant à ce qu'ils devraient faire. Ils pouvaient parfaitement le couler, bien sûr - même ses Genin seraient capables d'un tel exploit au vu des directives de Naruto à l'égard de l'entraînement des plus jeunes - mais ce serait faire le premier pas vers une inéluctable guerre. Et Uzushio, pour toute sa puissance, n'était pas prête à s'y engager. Pas tant que Danzo restait une menace certaine.

– Ils faut que nous agissions, lui rappela Utakata, presque doucement. Il y a encore des ninjas qui se souviennent de la dernière fois où Kiri a violé nos frontières et de ce qui est arrivé juste après. Même si nous ne faisons qu'en informer le Uzukage, cela les rassurera un peu. Peut-être pas autant que si nous le mettions en pièces, mais ce sera suffisant pour le moment.

Gaara se souvenait encore du spectacle désolant auquel il avait assisté lorsqu'il était arrivé aux côtés de Haku et de Naruto à la frontière de la cité ravagée. Il se rappelait aussi des squelettes qu'ils avaient empilés, des centaines de vies perdues et pratiquement oubliées avec le temps qui avait tourné. Il se souvenait des sanglots d'un vieil homme, ses cheveux blancs avec un reste de sa couleur rouge initiale, lorsqu'il avait posé le pied sur les docks et avait vu la cité s'élevant de nouveau devant lui, fière et imposante.

Juste pour cela, Gaara songea que, lui aussi, n'aurait aucun regret à mettre en morceaux le bateau en question.

– Je vais lui faire envoyer les nouvelles par faucon messager, accepta-t-il en relevant les yeux pour croiser le regard ambre et inébranlable d'Utakata. Est-ce que Fû et Rôshi sont toujours au village ?

Le Sous-Commandant opina.

– Rôshi revient d'un entretien auprès du Daimyo et Fû est actuellement en plein entraînement avec ses Genin. Dois-je les faire appeler ?

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mais informe les de la situation et fait en sorte qu'ils soient près en cas d'attaque, ordonna Gaara, se relevant. Je vais personnellement m'occuper d'avertir tous les ninjas de rang supérieurs et je vais m'assurer que Karin fasse un point sur la barrière. À moins que nous ne voulions leur déclarer la guerre, ce sont les seules manœuvres que nous pouvons nous permettre pour le moment.

Il tourna les talons tandis qu'Utakata s'inclina avant de prendre congé, et il laissa son attention se perdre sur l'immense fenêtre donnant sur le village s'étendant jusqu'à la mer d'azur. Il y avait du monde en bas se baladant, civils comme shinobi, et Gaara se demanda si c'était lui où s'il ne rêvait pas en ayant l'impression qu'ils avaient l'air un peu plus sur les nerfs que lorsqu'il s'était tenu parmi eux sur le chemin qu'il avait emprunté au retour.

– Reviens vite à la maison, Naruto, murmura-t-il dans le bureau vide dans lequel la force de volonté de son occupant habituel émanait toujours. C'était réconfortant, dans ces moments-là, mais ce n'était pas assez. Même pas un peu. Uzushio était le village de Naruto, de bout en bout. Nous avons besoin de toi, ici.

.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'élancement aiguë palpitant dans son crâne. Puis, ensuite, sa gorge desséchée, le goût immonde qu'il avait dans la bouche et la sensation familière d'un chakra aux extrémités tranchantes qui pesait sur lui.

– Eh ben, souffla une voix toute aussi familière. Alors, c'est à ça que l'élite de Konoha passe ses jeudis soirs. Je ne sais pas si je suis plutôt déçu de tes choix de vie ou déçu que tu n'aies même pas pensé à m'inviter.

– Ino, espèce de cruelle harpie, grogna Sakura. _Ouille_. Et d'abord, c'était un conseil de guerre improvisé et une session de brainstorming. Qu'aurais-tu pu y apporter exactement ?

– Je vais te mettre en rondelles, dit gaiement Ino en se posant en tailleur sur le sol à côté du lit dans lequel Sasuke et Sakura avait réussi à se traîner la veille. Lentement. Douloureusement. Lee en aura le cœur brisé, à n'en pas douter.

Sasuke parvint à ouvrir une paupière en dépit des protestations véhémentes du reste de son corps. Lorsque rien n'implosa ou ne prit feu, il tenta l'autre et fut vaguement triomphant vis-à-vis du résultat. L'élancement dans son crâne était plus ou moins gérable, tout comme l'était son estomac. Il avait toujours était plutôt résistant, et voyager avec Jiraiya requérait assez de courage liquide pour que sa tolérance soit au moins respectable.

– Nous pensons que Naruto est allé à Uzushio, dit-il lorsqu'il se fut redressé suffisamment pour feindre un peu de cohérence dans ses propos. Peut-être qu'il a croisé un membre de sa famille et qu'on lui a dit qu'ils reconstruisaient le village, ou peut-être qu'ils l'ont tout simplement emmené avec eux, mais vu qu'il a complètement disparu de la carte, c'est le mieux que nous avons.

Ino lui sourit, d'un sourire lumineux et malicieux qui lui donnait un air _bien trop_ réveillée pour cette heure de la matinée. Elle était également parfaitement vêtue dans son uniforme propre et sans plis, et même ses cheveux avait un aspect radieux. D'une certaine manière, entre autres, Sasuke la détestait pour ça, étant donné qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une horde de gnous la nuit dernière.

– Oh, non mais quelle déception ! Moi qui voulais le voir dans son costume de danseuse ! se plaignit-elle avant de se calmer un peu. Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas organiser un kidnapping et faire déballer à notre adorable petit blond toute son histoire ?

Sasuke grogna. Ils y avaient songé, au bout de deux bouteilles, certes. Mais…

– Tsunade me ferait la peau, dit-il, prétendant qu'il n'était pas abattu. Je crois bien qu'elle est chatouilleuse avec tout ce qui a un rapport à Uzushio.

– La mienne aussi, surenchérit Sakura, manifestement déçue, alors qu'elle se redressait sur son coude, l'air de n'avoir presque pas été affectée par leur nuit. Apparemment, avoir une poivrote amoureuse de sake pour maître était utile sur ce point-là. Même s'ils ont des informations sur Naruto, officiellement, il n'est qu'un déserteur de rang inférieur, et causer un incident diplomatique pour lui avec un village ninja nouvellement réétabli, qui se trouve également être l'un des anciens alliés de Konoha, ferait exploser son crâne au vu de toutes les répercussions politiques qui s'en suivraient.

C'était, en quelques mots, la raison exacte pour laquelle Sasuke était solidaire à la détermination de Jiraiya de rester aussi loin de la place de Hokage que possible. Tsunade était douée pour ça. Si Sasuke se trouvait dans sa situation, il se serait certainement bien moquer des conséquences. Il n'avait aucun talent pour ce genre de choses, ça avait toujours été le cas.

– Un interrogatoire courtois, dans ce cas ? demanda Ino. Enfin, la version courtoise de Sasuke-kun, du moins.

Sasuke soupçonna qu'il aurait dû se sentir offensé, mais son besoin de caféine lui fit passer outre, et il se poussa en-dehors du lit, démêlant ses membres de ceux de Sakura et prit un moment pour remercier fort, _très fort_ , le ciel que ça n'ait pas été Lee qui les avait trouvé là. Il pouvait seulement supporter un nombre limité de défis au nom de l'honneur de Sakura, après tout, et il avait déjà atteint son quota mensuel.

– Sasuke, café, ordonna Sakura en lançant un regard en biais vers Ino qui sourit et opina. Deux. Et ensuite, je ne veux plus te voir ici. Trouve les ninjas d'Uzushio et les réponses qui vont avec.

– C'est chez _moi_ , ici ! protesta Sasuke, même s'il se dirigeait déjà en direction de la cuisine. Tu ne peux pas me virer !

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut deux ricanements semblables et il roula les yeux, traînant les pieds pour aller ajouter de l'eau dans la cafetière. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où Naruto avait reçu le poing de Sakura à la figure, aussi peu entraînés qu'ils l'étaient à l'époque, et la manière dont il laissait toujours passer comme si ce n'était rien, et, sincèrement, ça l'épatait toujours autant. Il préférait encore souffrir du moindre de ses ordres et de les suivre tout simplement plutôt que de risquer qu'elle ne le fasse valser dans un énième mur.

– J'aurais dû me tirer en même temps que Naruto, marmonna-t-il en regardant sa machine se remplir de café, le parfum seul redonnant déjà vie à ses membres. Si j'avais su que restait voulait dire devenir votre _singe savant_...

– Arrête donc de te plaindre, lui conseilla Ino en pénétrant dans la pièce et en sortant trois mugs. Sasuke plissa les yeux vers elle ; en dépit des apparences et de leurs idées erronées, c'était toujours _chez lui, bon sang_. Tu sais bien que tu nous aimes et que tu serais vide et perdu sans nous.

Sasuke n'avait aucun savoir ce concernant, et il lui envoya un regard noir qu'il espérait exprimer exactement ce qu'il en pensait, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Il avait conscience de dépeindre lui-même une image imposante, de celle qui arrivait à intimider des apprentis ANBUs et les envoyer trembler auprès de la moins-terrifiante-en-apparence Ino pour qu'elle réponde à leurs questions. Bien entendu, après ça, ils apprenaient rapidement qu'il y avait une _raison_ pour laquelle Ino portait le masque du tigre, et ce n'était certainement pas pour un quelconque sens excessif de l'amour-propre.

Ino l'ignora, comme elle le faisait toujours et l'avait toujours fait, et commanda d'un air enjoué 'Le sucre, Sasuke-kun' avec un grand sourire lumineux.

Sasuke n'hésita pas un seconde avant de lui passer le sel, montrant les dents dans son geste.

Sakura, qui se faufilait tout juste dans la cuisine, attrapa la main d'Ino une demi seconde avant que la blonde n'en verse dans sa tasse, remit la cuillerée de sel dans le pot et s'empara du sucre qui se trouvait sur la plus haute étagère. Elle jeta à son coéquipier un regard acerbe et dit à Ino :

– Sasuke déteste tout ce qui est sucré, c'est pour ça qu'il n'en garde jamais à portée de main. Si tu peux l'atteindre facilement, alors ce n'est pas du sucre.

Cela valut à Sasuke un haussement de sourcils de la blonde, mais celle-ci ne fit en fin de compte que murmurer un 'C'est noté' avant de disparaître avec son mug. Sasuke l'entendit s'étaler sur le canapé et grimaça en voyant déjà d'ici les tâches brunes sur le tissu.

– Sois gentil, Sasuke, l'avertit Sakura en prenant sa propre tasse et en y ajoutant du lait jusqu'à ce que la mixture tourne au beige pâle. Sasuke grimaça une nouvelle fois en la voyant faire. Rajouter quoi que ce soit à du café noir représentait pour lui le plus grand des sacrilèges. Elle prit une longue gorgée en fredonnant de satisfaction, par pure mesquinerie, puis elle baissa la tasse dans un soupir et reprit : Tu vas aller leur parler, aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke n'avait même pas besoin de demander de qui elle pouvait bien parler.

– Évidemment. Si Naruto se trouve bien à Uzushio, ils n'ont pas pu le manquer. Ils sauront forcément de qui je parle.

De ça, au moins, Sasuke n'avait aucun doute. Personne ne pouvait simplement _oublier_ Uzumaki Naruto. Même s'ils s'y essayaient. Sasuke le savait d'expérience, pas qu'il s'y soit tenté pendant une très longue période ou qu'il ait essayé avec beaucoup de conviction. Tout ce que ça donnait, c'était encore plus de… frustration. De désespoir.

Mais, ça, c'était un espoir. Une _chance_.

Il avala son café d'une seule traite, notant à peine la chaleur de la boisson, puis se dirigea vers la chambre pour changer de vêtements. Même s'il n'avait jamais été de ceux suivant de près les conventions sociales, apparaître devant deux hommes connaissant Naruto - qui serait _peut-être en mesure de lui faire passer un mot_ \- dans des habits qui avaient l'odeur du bar de la veille et une tête de déterré n'était pas acceptable. En plus de ça, c'était certainement le genre de choses que _Jiraiya_ ferait, et Sasuke préférait encore se jeter d'une falaise juste pour être contradictoire si jamais Jiraiya lui disait un jour de ne pas le faire.

– Ne flinguait pas la maison, grogna-t-il en direction des deux jeunes femmes avachies dans son salon lorsqu'il y passa. Ino trinqua dans sa direction avec son mug tandis que Sakura roula des yeux et fit une grimace.

– Vis un peu, Sasuke, rétorqua-t-elle. Que serait un canapé sans quelques taches de café ?

– _Le mien_ , contra aussitôt Sasuke. Je te ferais vivre un cauchemar dans lequel Shikamaru est ton mari si tu fais tomber une seule petite goutte. Et Ino, je ferais pareil avec Lee.

Cela lui valut des hurlements de protestation scandalisés, mais Sasuke avait déjà passé la porte.

.

Ce fut pour le moins facile de trouver l'auberge dans laquelle logeait les deux ninjas d'Uzushio - c'était la seule dans tout Konoha autour de laquelle un groupe des Forces Spéciales campait. Sasuke s'arrêta sur le toit de l'établissement, observant discrètement les gardes. Il reconnut de suite l'escouade en question et sut immédiatement qui en serait inévitablement à la tête. Il donna un signal furtif et retomba dans une allée étroite entre un atelier de couture et une épicerie.

Cinq secondes plus tard, une autre silhouette se dessina sur ses pas, familière malgré le masque de moineau qu'elle portait. Neji atterrit silencieusement, soulevant à peine la poussière sous ses pieds, et hocha la tête.

– Uchiha.

– Hyûga, retourna Sasuke, sentant une partie de la tension quitter ses épaules. Neji n'était pas… un ami, pas exactement, plutôt un allié. Ils étaient tous les deux partis sur les traces de Naruto, tout deux bien conscient du vide éprouvant qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et de sa véritable valeur, même si peu d'autres le voyait, et même si Neji n'était pas aussi fervent vis-à-vis des recherches que ne l'était Sasuke, eh bien… au final, peu de personnes pouvaient prétendre l'être.

Des prodiges, de parfaits imbéciles. Et cela avait pris Naruto pour le leur faire réaliser.

– Nos invités ? demanda Sasuke, croisant les bras sur son torse et s'appuyant contre le mur.

Neji bougonna, l'air plus ou moins offensé.

– La première chose qu'ils ont faite a été de lever une barrière, dit-il sombrement. Une que même le Byakugan ne peut pas percer. Elle a bloqué la vue et le son depuis la chambre durant la première heure, mais depuis, la vue est revenue. Nous sommes en service depuis hier après-midi et rien d'autre n'est arrivé depuis.

Il toisa un moment Sasuke, puis ajouta doucement :

– Ils n'arrêtent pas de mentionner leur Kage. Un Uzumaki, apparemment.

Sasuke hocha la tête, mais n'explicita pas sa réaction ; Neji était plus que capable de lire entre les lignes, et il savait aussi que Naruto était sa priorité depuis presque une dizaine d'années maintenant.

– Je vais aller leur parler, dit-il, défiant pratiquement Neji de l'en empêcher, puis disparut dans un excès de vitesse, bondissant sur le toit, puis sur le balcon jouxtant la chambre qu'Ino lui avait affirmé être celle des deux shinobi.

À sa grande surprise, celui aux cheveux noirs - Yuki - était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, nettoyant ses senbon, les cheveux détachés et sa visière toujours bien en place. Alors que Sasuke se redressait, celui-ci déposa le chiffon à polir sur le côté et releva les yeux, puis coupa Sasuke avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

– Il te faudra poser tes questions directement à Youko, offra-t-il, un léger sourire narquois aux bords de ses lèvres. C'est le seul en position et avec l'autorisation d'y répondre. Si je suis là, c'est seulement pour m'assurer qu'il ne se tue pas en faisait quelque chose de tout à fait noble et de complètement idiot.

Sasuke renifla, amusé.

– Et la probabilité que ça arrive ?

Puis, il se rappela de la confiance facile et inébranlable de Youko aux portes la veille et ajouta après coup :

– Aucune importance. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

Yuki secoua la tête et pointa vers le sud avec un senbon.

– Il est parti explorer le marché un peu plus tôt. Et, étant donné que je ne pense pas qu'il arrivera à causer trop de problèmes avec un peloton entier d'ANBUs à ses trousses, j'ai préférais rester ici. Il devrait être facile à trouver… tu n'auras qu'à tendre l'oreille pour entendre le tintement de son rire.

Ravalant de justesse un grommellement amusé à l'image qu'il lui donnait, Sasuke opina en guise de remerciements et grimpa de nouveau sur le toit, inclina la tête en direction de Neji, puis se mit en direction du marché à pas rapides.

Bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas aussi facile de trouver Youko que Yuki l'avait prédit. Le marché était vaste, animé et agité, cependant Sasuke était doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de retrouver la signature d'un chakra qu'il avait déjà perçu auparavant, et celle de Youko lui était apparu comme la brise marine passant sur son visage, assez facile à repérer parmi l'ardeur du feu et la chaleur de la terre qu'on trouvait en majorité à Konoha. Il se demanda, en sondant la foule, si Youko était lui aussi un Uzumaki, vu qu'il n'avait pas donné de nom clanique, mais, en fin de compte, ça n'importait pas tant que ça. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, il devait certainement posséder les informations que recherchaient Sasuke.

Après quelques secondes, il finit enfin par situer le murmure de son chakra, calme et lumineux, presque comme l'était celui de Naruto, mais de façon plus vague, pas aussi pleinement. _Des réserves faibles_ , supposa Sasuke, ou alors Youko était meilleur pour dissimuler son chakra qu'il n'y paraissait. Le blond était perché sur un toit à sa gauche, observant les gens qui passaient en contrebas, l'air aisément diverti par ce spectacle. Il releva les yeux lorsque Sasuke approcha, gardant une allure simple pour ne pas surprendre le ninja d'Uzushio, et ce dernier lui offrit un sourire à peine visible sous son masque.

– Uchiha-san, le salua-t-il gaiement en appuyant ses mains derrière lui. Magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke acquiesça, résistant à peine à l'envie d'ensevelir le blond sous ses questions, et prit calmement place à côté de lui. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant quelle serait la meilleure approche, puis décida qu'étant donné que son tact était pour le moins inexistant, de toute façon, d'être le plus direct possible, comme il l'était toujours.

– Uzumaki Naruto, dit-il, espérant que sa voix ne sonnait pas aussi désespérée que l'état dans lequel il était. Ça te dis quelque chose ?

Youko ne se tendit pas. Tous ses muscles restèrent détendus et son allure toujours aussi calme, mais Sasuke l'observait de près et put voir les lignes autour de ses yeux s'obscurcir, le vert de ses yeux s'assombrissant quelque peu. Une réaction, cela voulait dire que ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu.

– Il y a beaucoup d'Uzumaki au Pays des Tourbillons, fut tout ce que l'homme répondit, le ton léger et jovial. Puis-je demander pourquoi tu souhaites savoir ça, Uchiha-san ?

Ça avait tout d'une réponse qui n'en était pas une comme Sasuke en avait souvent entendu et il pouvait déjà sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer légèrement. _Enfin._

– Naruto était mon coéquipier lorsque nous étions Genin, dit-il calmement, ne laissant pas paraître sa soudaine euphorie. Il a disparu il y a environ sept ans, et je suis à sa recherchés depuis. Tu as dit qu'Uzushio était le foyer du clan Uzumaki, alors j'ai pensé...

Il laissa ses mots se perdre au silence, et Youko ne reprit pas la conversation. Il scruta simplement le marché, l'expression dissimulée tandis qu'il tournait la tête, mais Sasuke avait appris la patience au fil des ans et ne le pressa donc pas.

Pour Naruto, pour le moindre _indice_ le concernant, il pouvait attendre dix ans s'il le fallait.

– Les gens d'Uzushio se sont éparpillés après l'invasion, dit Youko en espaçant bien ses mots, secouant la tête. Les clochettes coincées sur les pics dans ses cheveux tintèrent joyeusement, tournant à la dérision de ton de la conversation. Uzukage-sama les a rappelés pour aider à la reconstruction. Il y a… quelques déserteurs parmi les nôtres. Des déserteurs, des dissidents et des shinobi qui n'avaient jamais trouvé de foyer. C'est un village d'exclus et de rebuts, et nous venons tous d'horizons différents. Je suis sûr que tu peux… comprendre pourquoi je pourrais être réticent à l'idée de donner des informations sur un éventuel shinobi d'Uzushio.

Sasuke comprenait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait en être satisfait ou même l'accepter. Il serra les dents alors que les mots résonnaient dans sa tête - _un village d'exclus et de rebuts_ , et s'il devait bien reconnaître ce qu'était Naruto pour Konoha, c'était bien ça. C'était une preuve suffisante pour affirmer que Naruto se trouvait dans ce nouveau village, avec d'autres comme lui…

Les pièces s'assemblèrent.

Oh.

_Oh._

Les jinchûriki, voulait-il dire à voix haute en se souvenant des pistes de Jiraiya en ce qui concernait Utakata, Rôshi, Fû, et se rappelant de Gaara et de sa folie solitaire. Des déserteurs et des exclus, c'est ce qu'ils étaient tous, et sûrement, _sûrement_ , Uzushio ne serait pas aussi sur la défensive s'ils n'avaient rien à protéger, rien à cacher.

Lorsque Sasuke mit de côté ses pensées et jeta un regard en biais, il rencontra un regard vert solennel encadré par deux mèches blondes décolorées par le soleil, une expression grave, un air déterminé, farouche, virulent et protecteur, le tout rattaché ensemble.

Youko n'était pas prêt de lui en dire plus, et il y avait un avertissement au creux de ses pupilles, conseillant Sasuke de garder ce qu'il lui avait confié pour lui-même. C'était une vraie preuve de confiance alors qu'une telle chose n'avait jamais été demandée, une faveur qui disait, plus que tout, que l'espoir du brun n'était pas mal fondé. Car Uzushio était un village pour ceux qui seraient perdus en chemin, pour les réfugiés, les vagabonds, les déshérités, peuplé de jinchûriki, d'Uzumaki et de ninjas sans but, et Naruto se trouvait _sûrement_ parmi eux.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, et le sentiment remontant dans sa poitrine était trop amer pour être de la victoire, trop tranchant, ardent et douloureux pour ressembler à du triomphe, mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

Après presque une décennie de néant, ce quelque chose était quand même en soi une sorte de petite victoire.


	11. 1st Movement: Fugue for False Firsts

_[Fugue : Composition écrite pour trois à six voix. Commençant avec l'exposition, chaque voix entre à un moment différent, créant un contrepoint les unes avec les autres.]_

Leur véritable première rencontre en tête-à-tête - et non des yeux brillants dans l'obscurité, une voix menaçante et une silhouette ténébreuse dans l'égout lugubre de son esprit - se passa trois mois après que le premier groupe de réfugiés revenant au pays ait accosté à Uzushio.

Il y avait de la vie au village à présent, un bon nombre de personnes, et Naruto déambulait parmi eux et les _connaissait_. Il se _souvenait_ d'eux. Une fille qui, autrefois, vendait des fleurs près de la fontaine devant le Centre Administratif, maintenant possédant plus de cheveux blancs que de mèches brunes. Un vieil homme, à peine capable de se déplacer tout seul avec l'esprit vif et la langue acérée qui avait un jour travaillé pour le Bureau des Affectations, et qui regardait Arashi - Naruto, il était Naruto dans cette vie-là, plus ou moins - avec des yeux presque désespérés. Un petit garçon qu'il avait un beau jour porté sur ses épaules, qui était à présent adulte et parent de plusieurs enfants. Une femme courbée en deux par les années, qui était autrefois une petite fille se cachant dans les jupes de ses parents lors de son inauguration.

Et ils le _connaissaient_ lui, le connaissaient déjà à peine le pied reposé sur les terres d'Uzushio, et Naruto ne l'oublierai jamais, ce vieil homme qui avait jadis eu les cheveux bleus tournés au blanc par le temps, un Suoh qui lui avait appris le lancer de senbon étant enfant, qui était descendu lentement, mais sûrement de la rampe du bateau en direction des docks nouvellement reconstruits. Il avait fait un arrêt une fois arrivé là - Suoh Tomi, qui avait toujours un avis sévère sur tout et toujours du temps à perdre pour répondre à la moindre petite question - ses deux pieds solidement posés sur le sol, et Naruto avait fait un pas vers lui, la gorge serrée.

– Je vous ai vu, avait déclaré Tomi, sa voix se cassant à cause de l'âge, mais le regard inébranlable, s'appuyant sur un pilier comme si c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait debout. Il y avait eu du déchirement dans ses yeux, du déchirement, de l'espoir et un profond et douloureux désir de vouloir croire que tout ça était vrai. Je jurerais devant les Dieux vous avoir vu tomber, Arashi-kun.

Naruto avait fait un autre pas dans sa direction, puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour poser une main - ferme, jeune, trop jeune pour l'affliction qui lui tiraillait la poitrine et le chagrin qui lui déchirait le cœur - sur l'épaule qui n'avait pas été arrondies par le passage des années.

– Pas éternellement, avait-il murmuré en rencontrant les yeux de l'homme. N'était-ce que vous disiez toujours ? Uzushio ne tombera jamais, pas tant qu'une seule âme sera encore présente pour la faire tenir.

Et Tomi avait souri, tel un solide rocher épargné par le temps. Il avait tapé Naruto sur l'épaule en retour et répondu :

– Précisément, et une âme telle que la vôtre est plus qu'acharnée, cela va sans dire, Uzukage-sama.

(Il n'y eut aucune acclamation de la part de ceux se trouvant derrière lui, pas une seule vague d'exclamations, mais… il y eut un murmure. Une lueur brève et puissante d'espoir juste en dessous de la surface, tel le retrait de la mer avant le tsunami.

 _Vraiment chez nous_ , les gens s'étaient-ils chuchotés entre eux. _Uzushio. Uzukage. Notre foyer._

Ils étaient venus en nombre, des plus vieux aux plus jeunes, et lorsque Naruto marchait à leurs côtés, ils murmuraient " _Arashi-sama_ " et " _Yondaime_ ", et lui souriaient, les yeux pleins d'affection. Et… cela faisait du bien, car Uzushio se reformait tout autour de lui, s'élevant depuis les gravats avec l'aide de multiple mains, et ça soulageait une douleur dans sa poitrine qu'il se souvenait toujours avoir été présente.

Mais il n'était plus _seulement_ Arashi. Il avait eu une autre vie pour se forger, et il n'avait qu'à jeter un regard à Gaara - résolu, dévoué, son bras droit tandis que Haku tenait la place à sa gauche - pour se souvenir de tout cela. Il n'avait qu'à malaxer un peu de chakra et contempler le sceau en spirale, si simple mais à la fois tellement complexe, prendre vie pour se rappeler de ce qui le mettait en marge à présent. Pas le statut du petit prodige orphelin du village, le plus grand des Uzumaki de sa génération, pas non plus le soutien inébranlable d'une cité entière à son égard, mais le Kyûbi.

Un démon.

 _L'enfant du démon_ , chuchotaient-ils parfois, à Konoha. Personne n'avait jamais été vraiment abusif à son encontre, jamais une main n'était tombée sur lui, mais des fois, c'était même… pire. Pire parce que les murmures n'avaient jamais cessé, alors qu'un coup y aurait peut-être mis un terme à tout ça.

Naruto comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il était. Il se souvenait de Mito et d'une poignée d'autres, neuf sacrifices pour neuf bijû et la puissance de leur chakra, mais aussi celle de leur cœur. Et il se fixait, puis regardait Gaara et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu mal tourner. Le sceau de Gaara était instable, menant inévitablement à ce qu'Ichibi rôde trop près de la surface et celui de Naruto avait coûté à Konoha son Quatrième Hokage, mais cela restait des choses complètement hors de leur contrôle. Être haïs pour ça… c'était tout comme si on le détestait pour la couleur de ses cheveux ou celle de sa peau.

 _Encore sept autres_ , songea-t-il en sortant par la porte d'Uzushio à l'aube. Gaara se tenait derrière lui, sinistre et flagrant sous les rayons de la lumière naissante, vêtu de sa tenue de ninja, même si, dernièrement, il l'avait rangé pour aider avec la reconstruction. Haku se trouvait juste à la porte, l'air contrarié, mais Naruto ne le laisserait pas venir avec eux pour accomplir cela. Pas en sachant le nombre de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner. Pas avec le degré de puissance auquel ils allaient certainement avoir recours.

_Il y en a sept autres comme nous, et je ne doute pas une seconde que nos situations ont au moins une base similaire._

Naruto avait ses défauts, mais la lâcheté n'en avait jamais, _jamais_ , fait partie. Et à présent, avec autant de choses pesant sur ses épaules, avec autant de personne dépendant de lui, comment pouvait-il détourner les yeux d'une telle chose ? Ça pourrait tourner mal, mais ça pourrait également leur être d'une grande aide, car Naruto n'avait aucun doute quant à la menace toujours présente de Kiri et au fait que les autres villages prendraient Uzushio pour une proie facile.

Le village était encore de petit taille, toujours vulnérable. Mais Naruto n'allait pas laisser Uzushio tomber une seconde fois.

Vers la côte au nord-est du Pays des Tourbillons se trouvait un endroit aride et rocheux, presque inhabité si ce n'est pour quelques pêcheurs obstinés et une poignée d'âmes éparses. Ce fut à cet endroit que Naruto emmena Gaara, se faisant un chemin entre les rochers érodés et le bois flotté ballotté par les tempêtes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à l'extrémité du plateau, là où celui-ci laissait place à l'océan. La brise était toujours un peu fraîche sur la surface de l'eau et quelques nuages s'obstinaient dans le ciel s'illuminant à l'horizon, mais depuis la falaise jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Naruto prit une profonde et lente inspiration et s'installa en tailleur au-dessus du rocher le plus proche.

– Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il à Gaara qui effleura le bord de sa gourde avant de hocher une fois la tête. Naruto lui offrit un sourire, aussi lumineux et confiant qu'il le put, et ferma les yeux, laissant le monde extérieur s'estomper.

Ce fut un tunnel, comme ceux menant au cœur d'Uzushio, qui l'accueilli, large et sombre, mais couvert par des ténèbres de nature paisible, avec des sceaux qui vacillaient et s'illuminaient sur les murs. Il perdit quelques secondes à les étudier - genjutsu mineurs, pour la plupart, ancrés à l'endroit par le biais du fuinjutsu afin de leur procurer une longue durée de vie et les rendre plus puissants, tous dirigés vers une tranquillité d'esprit et la sérénité de son âme. Des agents d'altération des tendances, c'est ainsi que Saehara-sensei les appelait. Ils influençaient indirectement l'esprit plutôt que frontalement. Et il y en avait un bon nombre, tous un peu différents mais suivant un même modèle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un bon signe : l'apparence de cet endroit. Naruto sourit et passa ses doigts sur le sceau le plus à sa portée, puis il remonta le couloir en direction des larges portes à doubles battants en amont. Cet endroit ressemblait au cœur d'Uzushio - un secret, mais un bon secret. Quelque chose à protéger. Quelque chose qui avait permis de sauver son village.

Il poussa les battants pour ouvrir et avança dans la lumière blanche et légère de la pièce circulaire, et rit doucement, car il n'avait pas l'apparence du garçon de douze ans qu'il devrait être en ce moment-même. Ses mains étaient les _siennes_ , celles dont il se souvenait de sa première vie, jusqu'à retracer la même cicatrice sur sa paume que Fuyu lui avait administrée lors d'un entraînement et qui n'avait jamais vraiment disparue. Les mèches de ses cheveux étaient un poids familier sur ses épaules, d'un blond vif blanchi par le soleil, et son hitai-ate était noué tout contre son front. Naruto savait, sans même avoir à regarder, quel symbole il y trouverait - le _bon_ , et il aimait Konoha aussi bien sûr, mais ce village n'était pas le sien de la même manière que pouvait l'être Uzushio.

Il y eut un bruit dans l'obscurité et lorsqu'il releva la tête après avoir examiné ses mains, il croisa des yeux acérés dirigés sur lui, une silhouette immense recroquevillée parmi les ombres. Naruto put à peine percevoir le murmure du balancement de neuf queues contre la pierre lorsque Kyûbi se redressa sur ses pattes.

– Tu n'es pas ce gamin, gronda-t-il, ses yeux se plissant. Qui es-tu ?

– Mais c'est moi, le corrigea Naruto, le cœur battant une folle danse. Je suis davantage celui que je suis en réalité que je ne l'ai été en douze ans d'existence. Et tu es Kyûbi. Mito-sama ne parlait que très peu de toi.

Cela lui valut un rire mauvais et grondant, et le Kyûbi s'avança hors des ténèbres. Naruto resta là où il se trouvait, les pieds plantés sur le sol et les yeux fixés sur le bijû, le plus grand des neufs.

– Évidemment qu'elle n'en parlait pas, railla le renard, tournant autour de Naruto dans un cercle étroit, mais sans s'approcher plus qu'à la limite du dernier cercle de pierres. Pourquoi s'exprimerait-elle au sujet d'un fardeau, d'un prisonnier ? Pourquoi parlererait-elle de celui qu'elle a _enchaîné_ ?

Naruto croisa les yeux du Kyûbi aussi directement qu'il le put étant donné leur différence de taille. Il connaissait l'histoire aussi bien que tout le monde. Tous à Uzushio la connaissaient, car Mito était l'une d'entre _eux_.

– Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, Madara aurait fait perdurer son asservissement, dit-il calmement, mais fermement. Il t'aurait utilisé pour détruire Konoha, et, ensuite, il aurait certainement fait de même avec les autres villages cachés.

– Tu crois vraiment que vos histoires m'intéressent ? rugit le renard, bondissant vers lui seulement pour trouver sa route être coupée lorsque le sol se mit à luire en gris pâle, le retenant d'avancer plus loin. Naruto ne bougea pas.

– Je pense que ça devrait, répondit-il toujours sur le même ton. Ça n'aurait fait que créer plus de haine, plus de troubles.

Le renard renifla de dédain, reprenant ses cercles.

– Tu dis ça comme si je ressentais autre chose que de la répulsion pour vous, minables êtres humains, grogna-t-il. L'humanité est un parasite. Si je le pouvais, je vous anéantirais tous un par un.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, ferma de nouveau les yeux et expira lentement.

– Je haïssais les gens de Konoha, avant, murmura-t-il, une confession qu'il n'avait jamais faite à personne. Mais la haine est un sentiment tellement sombre. Si je les déteste et qu'ils me haïssent en retour, il n'y aucune chance de sortir du cercle. La seule chose qui en naîtra, ce sera encore plus de haine. Je n'ai pas envie de ressentir ça pour quiconque, et je ne veux pas non plus te haïr toi. Tu es le plus puissant de tous les bijû, et le plus âgé aussi, je présume. Tu dois être très avisé, et… ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis juste humain. Mais je veux protéger ceux qui me sont chers et je pense que si tu me viens en aide, nous pouvons tous les deux mettre un terme à cet engrenage de haine.

Il rouvrit les yeux, les releva prudemment en direction du renard silencieux et sourit. _D'un large sourire_ , puisqu'il pouvait l'imaginer : ce futur où régnerait paix et espoir dans son _foyer_ , et que Kyûbi l'aide ou non, ce serait toujours ce vers quoi il tendrait.

– Moi, c'est Naruto, dit-il en gage de réconciliation, une main tendue dans le vaste gouffre qui les séparait Uzumaki Naruto. Ou Arashi, si tu préfères m'appeler comme ça.

Il y eu un long moment de silence avant qu'il ne soit brisé par un hochement bref de tête.

– Tempête ou pâté de poisson, franchement ? Pas de troisième option ?

Et Naruto rigola, un point lumineux parmi les ténèbres, et fit un pas vers son démon à lui - son espoir pour l'avenir, pour celui des siens - avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 

Youko était intelligent, curieux et en dissimulait beaucoup, de toute évidence, mais ses yeux brillaient et son sourire était honnête alors qu'ils flânaient dans le marché. Sasuke n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il se trouvait toujours là, vu qu'il avait déjà obtenu l'information pour laquelle il était venu, plus ou moins, et que Youko avait vraiment toute une escouade d'ANBUs le suivant de près. Mais, en même temps, il n'était que trop conscient que Youko était une connexion à Naruto, directe et réelle, alors que pendant des années, Sasuke avait chassé des fantômes et des murmures dans le vent.

– Ah, soupira le blond lorsqu'il arrivèrent finalement dans une rue un peu moins fréquentée et animée, et ils s'appuyèrent tous les deux contre un mur. C'est tellement différent d'Uzushio. J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était de se trouver ailleurs que là-bas avec le temps.

Sasuke balaya la foule des yeux, tentant de voir ce que voyait Youko sans vraiment y parvenir.

– Différent ? l'interrogea-t-il après un battement, car juste là se trouvait un autre lien à Naruto. Ce nouveau village devait être… facile à aimer, s'il n'était pas revenu à la maison après presque sept ans.

Dans un faible bourdonnement pensif, Youko pencha la tête vers l'arrière, ses clochettes tintant légèrement.

– C'est… magnifique, dit-il en espaçant ses mots, et la courbure de ses lèvres était nette malgré le masque. Notre Shodaime a dressé les terres sur lesquelles repose Uzushio depuis les fonds marins et s'est servi de la plupart des pierres à même le sol pour ériger les bâtiments. Lui et une poignée d'autres ont édifié la cité avec du chakra seulement, imbriqué en l'espace d'un unique mois, et, lorsqu'on la voit, c'est... facile à dire. Uzushio a plus été bâti avec un œil pour l'esthétisme que la plupart des villages ninjas. Il y a beaucoup de colonnes, de chemins en courbe et différents plateaux surplombant la baie. C'est… somptueux.

Il rit doucement et Sasuke pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix : l'émerveillement, la révérence, l'extrême pointe d'adoration pour une série de bâtiments. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il pouvait les percevoir clair comme le jour.

Youko balaya une main devant eux, couvrant le marché et les rues au-delà, et dit :

– Konoha est… agité. Il y a tellement de vie ici, et Uzushio lui ressemble sur ce point. Mais d'une manière différente, aussi. Plus petite, définitivement, et l'air est étrange en comparaison.

Son sourire était chaleureux, même si ses gestes étaient hésitants, clairement à court de mots.

– C'est juste que… Konoha est peint en tons de verts et de marrons, des teintes naturelles. Uzushio, c'est du bleu, du rouge, du doré, la mer, le ciel et le couché de soleil à l'horizon.

Sasuke… ne comprenait toujours pas là où il voulait en venir. Ne pouvait pas comprendre comment on pouvait parler d'un endroit avec tant de dévotion à peine dissimulée dans la voix. Il aimait Konoha, il y était attaché, l'appréciait en tant qu'endroit où vivre et grandir, et bien sûr, il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour ce village, mais c'était surtout pour les _gens_ qui y habitaient. Youko décrivait Uzushio comme si le village était en lui-même une personne à défendre et à chérir.

Il avait pensé à s'en aller, auparavant. Il s'était simplement levé et avait passé les portes, ignorant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient ici et partant à la recherche de Naruto - ou de son frère dans ses moments les plus sombres - de son côté. Il n'avait plus aucune attache permanente à Konoha, aucun lien indéniable l'y retenant. C'était son village, son foyer, et il y avait un certain degré de fierté qui venait avec cette affirmation, mais pas au même niveau que ce qu'exprimait Youko en l'espace de quelques mots.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, le murmure d'un chakra familier entra dans son champ de perception, et il jeta un regard au bourg animé pour apercevoir son sensei se soustraire à la masse. À côté de lui, Youko se figea et se tendit imperceptiblement, mais Sasuke supposa que c'était compréhensible. Après tout, la plupart des shinobi étrangers faisaient des cauchemars à l'idée même que Kakashi au Sharingan s'approche un peu trop près de leur personne. Et Youko avait lui-même dit qu'Uzushio était composée de réfugiés cherchant l'asile, que c'était une cité composée de dizaine d'autres, donc il était tout à fait probable que Youko est déjà croisé le fer avec Kakashi par le passé.

Kakashi fit semblant de les chercher aux alentours du regard avant de finalement les trouver, mais Sasuke n'était plus un stupide gosse de douze ans à présent et il n'y crut pas un seul instant. Hatake Kakashi était un maître dans l'art de jouer à l'imbécile, mais en dessous de ça, il était tout ce qu'il a de plus observateur, futé, et assez puissant pour être considéré comme l'une des armes de destruction de masse de Konoha. Avoir eu la chance qu'il lui enseigne tout ce qu'il savait à propos du Sharingan - et dans le même temps, lui révélant que cet homme pervers et éternellement en retard possédait le _Mangekyô Sharingan_ \- avait ouvert les yeux de Sasuke assez brutalement sur ce fait.

– Yo, fit allègrement le Ninja Copieur en approchant, levant la main dans un signe nonchalant. Tu divertis notre invité, Sasuke ?

– Hn.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur son torse et plissa les yeux à l'ex-instructeur Jônin, discernant avec facilité les raisons de sa présence. Kakashi avait été presque aussi obsédé à l'idée de retrouver Naruto que lui, après tout. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ait manqué la connexion à Uzushio.

Kakashi lui offrit un long regard lourd de sens, puis tourna un œil courbé dans un pli accueillant, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas, vers le jeune ninja blond.

– Hatake Kakashi, dit-il gaiement. Bienvenue à Konoha.

Il y eut une demi seconde d'hésitation, juste assez pour être remarquée, puis l'autre shinobi inclina la tête en retour.

– … Uzumaki Youko, répondit-il doucement. Vous êtes… le fils de Sakumo.

Kakashi devint raide et vraiment très, _très_ , silencieux. Il ne dit rien, et même le faux sourire s'estompa pour ne laisser qu'une étincelle de méfiance dans son unique œil visible. Sasuke, de son côté, était aussi circonspect qu'impressionné. Six mots avaient été suffisants pour déstabiliser l'un des meilleurs de Konoha, six mots et une demi seconde d'hésitation. C'était une tactique… particulièrement efficace.

Youko croisa les bras, rentrant ses mains dans les manches du haut de son kimono vert foncé comme s'il n'y avait pas le moindre souci à l'horizon, mais il n'en restait pas moins un ninja. Il était plus que probable qu'il porte des armes à cet endroit, et qu'il sache exactement sur quel terrain dangereux il venait de s'aventurer.

– Ce n'est pas, commença nonchalamment Kakashi, la première chose que les gens disent habituellement.

Les yeux de Youko brillèrent légèrement et il inclina la tête, les clochettes tintant doucement dans le mouvement.

– Je suis plus âgé que je n'en ai l'air, fut sa réponse. Je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises, et malgré tout ce qu'on a pu dire de lui, c'était un homme bien. Très puissant. Notre Sandaime l'aimait beaucoup.

Cela atténua une petite portion de la tension des épaules de Kakashi, mais pas complètement.

– Uzumaki Arashi… mon père m'en avait parlé, accepta le Ninja Copieur dans un léger hochement de tête. Une pause, un battement, puis il se détendit nettement, se forçant clairement à se relaxer et le stupide œil rieur revint à la charge. Maa. J'aime beaucoup le masque.

Le visage de Sasuke rencontra sa main et il dut étouffer un grognement.

Heureusement, Youko parut faire avec le changement de sujet incroyablement peu subtil, même si un sourire amusé courbait définitivement ses lèvres.

– Le vôtre n'est pas mal non plus. J'ai considéré des bandages, mais ça n'avait pas exactement la même… classe.

Kakashi lui fit un large sourire en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

– J'allais prendre le déjeuner, dit-il, l'air enjoué. Vous vous joindrez bien à moi ?

L'estomac de Sasuke choisit ce moment exact pour lui rappeler qu'il avait sauté le dîner au profit de son tour des bars la veille, et le petit-déjeuner de ce matin pour échapper aux griffes d'Ino et de Sakura. Cela fit un gargouillement sourd, mais Sasuke refusa de se sentir embarrassé et passa devant Kakashi et ses stupides ricanements la tête haute.

– Vous régalez, menaca-t-il en bondissant sur un toit dans un saut rapide.

Le tintement des clochettes suivit tandis que Youko prit sa suite, et Sasuke se demanda comment l'homme pouvait bien gagner ses combats avec ce genre de choses trahissant le moindre de ses mouvements. Peut-être qu'il était assez rapide pour que cela ne compte pas, mais ça paraissait tout de même une prise de risque inconsidéré.

Il y avait toujours plus rapide que soi, après tout.

– Ramen ? suggéra Kakashi en les rejoignant sur les tuiles et en en prenant la direction sans même attendre leur réponse. Sasuke roula les yeux, conscient que ce n'était en rien une suggestion, mais plutôt une décision délibérée de trouver l'endroit le moins cher possible, et il emprunta le même chemin. Après un moment, Youko leur emboîta le pas, silencieux et attentif, avec ses yeux fixés sur le dos de Kakashi, et Sasuke était curieux de connaître l'histoire qu'il y avait entre eux. Il y avait certainement quelque chose, vu la réaction de Kakashi ; il n'avait jamais entendu personne mentionner le père de son sensei de manière aussi directe. _Hatake_ n'était pas un nom de famille commun, et le seul autre à le porter qui lui venait en tête était Hatake Sakumo, le Croc Blanc de Konoha, mais Sasuke n'avait que des connaissances basiques à son propos et rien concernant sa famille.

Bien sûr, jusqu'hier encore, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un village caché au Pays des Tourbillons, donc il supposait qu'il était possible que son éducation ait quelques manqués.

Néanmoins, il n'irait pas fouiner. Kakashi était quelqu'un de… compliqué.

(Il se souvenait du jour où, un mois et demi après la disparition de Naruto, il avait joué un tour pour la toute première fois. C'avait été soudain, une folle idée, mais la femme qu'il avait prise pour cible avait toujours été particulièrement rude à l'égard de Naruto lorsqu'ils désherbaient son jardin pour elle ; elle amenait toujours des cookies et de la limonade à Sasuke et Sakura et prenait chaque fois soin d'oublier le blond, l'ignorait et reniflait de mépris dans sa direction quand elle pensait que Kakashi ne regardait pas. Cela avait toujours brusquement noué quelque chose au creux de ses entrailles, quelque chose comme de l'indignation ou de la colère, ou peut-être même du dégoût. Alors, quand elle passa à côté de lui dans la rue et qu'elle lui sourit, qu'elle sourit alors qu'il n'y avait rien à propos de quoi se réjouir, parce que Naruto était _parti_ , il lui joua ce tour. Il le fit et se mit à courir ensuite, le cœur au bord des lèvres alors qu'il fuyait, s'attendant presque à regarder en arrière et à voir une flopée d'ANBUs à ses trousses à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Il termina sa course dans un arbre aux abords du village, recroquevillé parmi les branches et tremblant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait en mission. Tremblant et en même temps résistant à l'envie d'éclater de rire, parce que, franchement, _qu'est-ce qu'il fichait, bon sang ?_ Lui, Uchiha Sasuke, le plus jeune fils du Chef du clan Uchiha et autoproclamé vengeur, avait joué un tour.

_Et il avait aimé ça._

_Ça avait été satisfaisant._

Quelque chose avait bougé juste au-dessus de lui, mais il n'avait pas réagi si ce n'est pour le relèvement de sa tête. Kakashi ne lui avait pas jeter un seul regard, n'avait pas du tout détourné les yeux de son livre, mais il avait dit :

– Tu te rappelles du jour où je vous ai dit que le nom de mon meilleur ami se trouvait sur la pierre du mémorial ?

Certain que ça allait tourner au sermon, ou à un autre avant-goût de compassion, Sasuke s'était détourné sans même répondre.

Kakashi avait simplement fredonné en guise de réponse. Lorsqu'il avait repris la parole, sa voix était amicale, affectueuse et exprimait toutes les choses auxquelles Sasuke n'était pas habitué de sa part.

– Il s'appelait Uchiha Obito et il était absolument… ridicule. Toujours en retard, toujours à donner les pires excuses comme si nous ne pouvions pas voir immédiatement au travers. Toujours enjoué, quelle que soit la situation.

Cela avait fait relever les yeux de Sasuke sur lui, la gorge une nouvelle fois serrée, et il avait tenté de déglutir suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre la parole. Il n'y était pas parvenu, mais… ça allait quand même. Ça allait même très bien, car il ne pouvait de toute façon pas trouver les mots.

– Uchiha ? avait-il fini par demander, et le fait que Kakashi ait un Sharingan avait enfin eu plus de sens, d'une façon aussi tragique qu'épouvantable.

Kakashi avait opiné. Il ne l'avait toujours pas regardé, mais il avait répondu avec un sourire clair, même derrière son masque.

– C'est ça. Obito.

Et peut-être, qu'en soi, ça n'améliorait pas les choses. Peut-être que ça ne changeait rien. Mais c'était… assez, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Un souvenir et un rappel, et tout juste…

Assez.)


End file.
